Proyecto Lybius - Una Historia de Star Fox
by HeliosTaranis
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el equipo Star Fox se encontrase a un humano en Corneria? ¿Que pasaría si él es mucho más que un simple humano? Acompaña a Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Krystal y muchos otros personajes en esta aventura llena de acción, romance, drama y, sobre todo, mucho humor...
1. 01 - ¿Un Humano?

**ANTES DE CONTINUAR, DEBO HACER VARIAS ACLARACIONES.**

 **Para los novatos en Starfox, a fin de evitar spoilers, sugiero que no lean la historia a menos que hayan jugado o al menos leido la historia de la Saga Starfox hasta el videojuego Star Fox Assault.**

 **La historia se situa entre Star Fox Assault y Star Fox Command, tiempo después de derrotar la Invasión Aparoide, no obstante, en la historia habrán ciertos cambios con respecto a la historia original a fin de adaptar la misma a Proyecto Lybius entre los cuales se mencionan los siguientes:**

 **\- La invasión aparoide fue menos caótica y mortífera que en el juego original, no hubieron tantas victimas y los daños fueron algo menores. Aún asi, la invasión dejó una huella imborrable en los recuerdos de los habitantes del Sistema Lylat**

 **\- Por esa misma razón el Great Fox original sobrevivió al "ataque suicida" en el planeta aparoide, la misma nave logró regresar a Corneria, donde fue reparado y puesto en marcha tiempo después.**

 **\- A diferencia de lo que se relata al inicio de Star Fox Command, Krystal no fue expulsada del equipo, puesto que la invasión no fue lo suficientemente caótica como para que Fox considerase que en el futuro se enfrentarían a peores peligros que podrían significar la pérdida de su querida ceriniana azul.**

 **\- Si bien, a lo largo de la historia se mantendrán los personajes lo más fieles a la historia original, algunos pueden sufrir ligeros cambios con respecto a su personalidad, a fin de adaptarse al toque humorístico de Lybius Project.**

 **Sin más nada que añadir, espero que les guste la historia.**

* * *

\- Qué sorpresa... jamás hubiera imaginado que la carga Apolo también acelerase la reconstrucción neuronal... Aquello ni siquiera lo había podido lograr con la capacidad regenerativa de las nanomáquinas... Todo lo veo más claro...

Aquel grupo de seres antropomorfos contemplaban asombrados al locutor que se hallaba acostado en una cama. Su rostro había sufrido un cambio. En lugar de la apariencia cálida, infantil e inocente de hace varias horas, ahí se hallaba un individuo cuyos ojos habían perdido brillo, con una mirada que se asemejaba a la de un hombre contemplando una hormiga. Peppy recogía un vaso de metal del suelo mientras Fox miraba enojado al individuo que había hablado y se disponía a reprimirlo mientras este se incorporaba en la cama, acomodando su cuello.

\- ¿Cual es tu problema? - preguntó el zorro de pañoleta roja en el cuello, en respuesta a la actitud agresiva que el individuo había mostrado cuando Krystal le había ofrecido su malteada favorita, apartándola bruscamente de un manotazo luego que dijese "No me trates como a un niño!"

\- Oh, lo siento – respondió el joven con una sonrisa, aún cuando sus ojos no mostraban rastro de arrepentimiento alguno – Solo fue un impulso involuntario, no era mi intención.

\- ¡Si, si! ¡Tranquilo Fox! - intervino de forma apresurada Krystal, que se levantaba del suelo, limpiándose los restos de malteada de su traje - ¡Yo me encargo de limpiarlo! Quiero decir, los robots limpiadores se ocuparan de ello. Sólo dejen que Vulkan descanse, aún debe recuperarse de sus heridas. Vámonos todos.

La hermosa zorro azul se dispuso a salir, instando a los demás que hicieran lo mismo. Uno a uno fueron abandonando la habitación. Algunos, como Fox y Falco, dando miradas enojadas al hombre. Otros, como Peppy y Slippy, contemplando con tristeza y preocupación. Solo Wolf y Panther, quienes observaban de lejos, veían con satisfacción aquella escena antes de retirarse.

Una vez afuera, Fox notó la suave mano de Krystal posarse en su hombro. El zorro se volteó y ella dijo:

\- Fox, cariño, tenemos que hablar... - el tono tembloroso de su voz, acompañado de aquella mirada adornada por aquellos ojos tan azules que parecían turquesas, pero opacada por la preocupación que expresaba... era como si Krystal supiera que es lo que realmente estaba pasando, o al menos eso pensaba Fox.

¿Y que es lo que había pasado realmente? ¿Por qué Wolf y Panther se hallaban en la enfermería del Great Fox como si pasearan por su casa? ¿Por qué los grandes héroes de Corneria estaban lidiando con aquel joven de cabello negro, perilla corta y ojos marrones quien, casualmente, se trataba del único humano que estaba ahí?

Retrocedamos un poco atrás en el tiempo. Muchos días antes que siquiera el Great Fox partiese de Corneria. Sucedió un día que el gran piloto y héroe de Corneria, Fox McCloud, hacía su patrulla en el planeta, particularmente lejos de los complejos urbanisticos, volando por colinas y bosques extensos. Fox manejaba su nave Arwing con gran habilidad. Aquella nave le había salvado el pellejo de incontables peligros a los que tuvo que enfrentarse en sus aventuras por el Sistema Lylat, por lo tanto, además del cuidadoso mantenimiento que le aplicaba, se aseguraba de aprovechar al máximo todas las capacidades de su nave espacial de combate, practicando nuevas maniobras y probando complementos adicionales a su nave que le había instalado su fiel compañero Slippy Toad.

Fox estaba alegre, se había levantado con energía y entusiasmo porque este sería el día en el que confesaría sus sentimientos a Krystal, aquella zorro hembra de pelaje azul y ojos turquesa que había conocido en el planeta Sauria. Un tiempo atrás ahí la había rescatado de su encierro en un cristal, tras recuperar los espíritus Krazoa del planeta. Poco después, Krystal, en agradecimiento se unió al equipo Star Fox, que tenía un puesto vacante tras la dimisión del veterano Peppy Hare (Aunque él seguía dando apoyo táctico ocasional desde el Great Fox).

Fox gustaba de Krystal desde la primera vez que la vio, incluso cuando se unió al equipo, no dejaba de pensar en ella todos los días. Esto le había causado varios problemas, puesto que Krystal tenía un poder que los demás no tenían.

Krystal era telépata.

Ella podía leer la mente de los demás hasta cierto punto, por lo que ella no se quedaba de brazos cruzados y regañaba a Fox cada vez que percibía algún mínimo pensamiento lascivo hacia ella, calificándolo de pervertido.

Aunque Krystal se llevaba muy bien con Fox gracias a que este la rescató de su prisión de cristal, y aunque esta clase de "accidentes telepáticos" (como los llamaba su amigo Falco Lombardi) eran poco comunes, Fox no podía evitar culparse a sí mismo por sus deseos amorosos y eróticos que se originaban en su mente hacia la chica que amaba. Consideraba que si seguía ocultando sus sentimientos, lo único que conseguiría sería alejarse de Krystal.

\- ¡No es posible que esto siga pasando! - pensaba Fox – No puede seguir así, ella ha visto dentro de mi mente y sabe que quiero relacionarme con ella, pero no de la forma que cree. ¡Oh, maldita sea mi imaginación! ¡Ojala no hubiera visto nunca esos cómics y mangas sugestivos que Falco me prestó hace años! Bueno... supongo que no tengo otra opción. ¡Hoy mismo le diré lo que siento por ella! Sea cual sea su respuesta, me habré sacado un peso de encima. Aunque tengo esperanzas en que...

Una fuerte explosión, seguido por una nube de humo elevándose en un claro del bosque llamó la atención del corneriano.

\- ¡Oh cielos! - exclamó antes de virar en dirección al lugar - ¿Que es eso?

Al volar más de cerca, entre el humo pudo divisar una figura en el suelo. Los árboles a su alrededor estaban en llamas, como si hubiese ocurrido un accidente aéreo.

\- Es imposible – decía para sí Fox – El radar no detectó ningún objeto volador en las cercanías. Además, no hay restos de avión esparcidos por la zona. Para un impacto de tal fuerza por lo menos debió quedar algún pedazo de chatarra.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, buscó un lugar despejado para aterrizar su Arwing y, armándose de su fiel pistola blaster, se bajó de la nave.

El sitio del "accidente" estaba cubierto de humo, llamas y tierra, las cuales se concentraban en forma de triángulo, estrechándose hasta llegar poco antes a la figura que divisó Fox en el aire, como si se hubiese tratado de un aterrizaje forzoso. Pero no habían restos de avión, ni siquiera algún trozo de metal que no pudiese ser captado desde los cielos (a excepción, quizá, de una lata de refresco vacía de marca Falcon Punch! que se hallaba en el suelo. "Estos cochinos... nunca botan la basura en su lugar" pensaba Fox). Lo único que había era un sujeto tirado en el suelo.

Fox caminó a su ubicación, viendo que estaba inconsciente, vestido con lo que parecía ser un abrigo y pantalones de camuflaje ártico. El individuo estaba tendido de costado de tal forma que su brazo cubría la totalidad de su rostro. El corneriano se acercaba lentamente con su arma cargada en las manos mientras vigilaba sus alrededores en caso que alguien más los estuviese observando. Por fortuna, esto no era así, además del misterioso sujeto, él estaba solo en aquel lugar, lejos de cualquier presencia que podía perturbar sus acciones.

¡Y menos mal que no había nadie más ahí! Cuando Fox McCloud apartó con su pie el brazo que cubría su rostro, pudo darse cuenta que... ¡Era un humano!

Fox miró detenidamente al joven humano. Su altura era, quizá, de un metro setenta, casi de la misma altura que el corneriano. Tenía el cabello corto y negro, su rostro cubierto de ceniza llevaba una fina y corta perilla que cubría su mentón. Su piel era algo bronceada (un poco más clara que la de un "latino" promedio como se les diría en la Tierra) y estaba cubierta de magulladuras provocadas, quizá, por el roce con la tierra al impactar contra el suelo.

El zorro se agachó y tanteó su cuello en busca de pulso. Notó que aún seguía con vida.

\- No sé si sea una buena señal... - dijo Fox

De pronto, el humano abrió lentamente los ojos, girando la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Fox. Este de inmediato preparó su blaster, apuntando contra el individuo. ¿Qué es más sospechoso que un sujeto que había "caido" del cielo dejando un rastro de destrucción? No sabía que acción iba a tomar, por lo que Fox debía estar preparado.

Sin embargo, el humano no hizo más que sonreir con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Ohh... esto es el cielo? - dijo con voz reconfortante y apagada - ¿Dios? ¿Eres tú? No sabía que eras un zorro... A menos que haya caído en el cielo de los zorros...

Fox miraba confundido al individuo que acababa de despertar. Sus palabras sonaban bastante raras. ¿Estaba delirando o se encontraba mal de la cabeza? Posiblemente se trataba de lo segundo, pensó Fox, puesto que lo que dijo a continuación sonó aún más estúpido.

\- ¡Si esto es el cielo de los zorros, demando ver al encargado! - Su voz sonaba graciosa, al tratar de parecer enérgico, dirigiéndose a Fox con una voz apagada por la debilidad - ¡Lo demandaré por enviarme a un cielo equivocado! A menos que me ofrezca galletas a cambio de mi silencio, ahí lo consideraré.

\- Lo siento amigo – dijo Fox – Pero estás diciendo incongruencias. No puedo hablar contigo en estas condiciones, y por el momento me eres más útil si te encuentras dormido.

Dicho esto, presionó un par de botones en su pistola, apuntó con esta al joven humano y accionó el gatillo, soltando un rayo rojizo de luz que impactó contra la cabeza. El individuo soltó un corto grito interrumpido por los espasmos y balbuceos típicos de alguien sufriendo una descarga eléctrica. Casi dos segundos después, el humano se hallaba inconsciente de nuevo.

Fox se incorporó de nuevo. Miró a su alrededor. Las llamas estaban empezando a extinguirse por su cuenta. Aún había mucho humo alrededor y Fox sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que las autoridades cercanas vinieran a ver lo que estaba pasando. Por esta razón se llevó una mano al transmisor de radio que llevaba en su oído, modulando la frecuencia hasta captar la señal de la persona que estaba buscando.

\- Krystal, ¿Me recibes? Cambio – llamó – Aquí Fox. He encontrado algo sorprendente. No me creerías si te lo dijese. ¿Podrías venir? No, no deben venir los demás, ya que llamaría demasiado la atención. Esto es algo muy interesante, pero hay que permanecer callados y mantener este descubrimiento en secreto. Ven sola en tu Arwing y sigue las coordenadas que te enviaré a continuación. No, confía en mi. Esto no lo debe saber más nadie que tu y yo por ahora, así que no digas nada a Falco ni a Slippy ni a Peppy. Nos vemos en 15 minutos.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón verde sacó un objeto que parecía ser una pantalla táctil y en ella escribió unas coordenadas, las cuales envió a la computadora del Arwing de Krystal. Luego de ello, volvió a guardar la pantalla y se agachó a arrastrar el cuerpo del individuo hasta su nave. Fox lamentó tener que trasladarlo de esa forma, pero no tenía mucho tiempo y cargarlo en brazos o a cuestas sería mucho más lento por el peso extra que cargaría.

\- Un humano... - pensó Fox – No veía uno desde la última vez que fui a aquel torneo. ¿Que hace un humano aquí? Espero que Krystal venga pronto, no me quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si el General Pepper se entera de la presencia de un humano en Corneria.


	2. 02 - Héctor Vulkan

\- Entonces... ¿Esto es un humano? - comentó una voz femenina, propia de una mujer joven – Había oído rumores de una raza de monos sin pelo, pero nunca había visto uno en mi vida.

\- Yo ya había visto a los humanos antes – respondió una segunda voz, masculina y algo enérgica – Me encontré con unos cuantos en uno de... ejem... una de mis travesías, aunque es la primera vez que veo uno en Corneria.

\- Ahora que lo veo más de cerca... Este humano tiene un ligero parecido con Andross. ¿No te parece, Fox?

\- Hay muchos humanos parecidos a Andross, Krystal – respondió con voz preocupada – Y algunos de ellos son igual de terribles que él.

Entre el confuso palabrerío que llegaba a sus oidos, Héctor Vulkan se llevó una mano a la sien. Estaba aturdido, no podía recordar muy bien lo que había pasado luego que cayese por la ventana rota de un rascacielos, tras intentar matar a un mosquito con la palma de su mano, antes de darse cuenta siquiera del cristal sobre el que se hallaba posado el molesto insecto, y justo antes de notar la exagerada fuerza que había aplicado para erradicarlo.

\- Oh... maldito insecto – murmuró – Me había tendido una trampa... No volveré a matar mosquitos sobre el cristal de una ventana...

Abrió los ojos y notó que se hallaba tendido en una cama, en una habitación cerrada con luces fluorescentes. Sus manos estaban inmovilizadas con esposas de metal bien resistentes, y a su alrededor se encontraban tres figuras que lo miraban fijamente:

Un zorro antropomórfico, de ojos verdes y pelaje marrón claro y blanco. Llevaba una pañoleta roja al cuello, camisa y pantalones verdes y una chaqueta blanca, esta última decorada con la insignia de un zorro rojo, corriendo en cuatro patas a la izquierda, con una pañoleta también roja.

A su lado, una chica zorro de facciones similares al anterior, aunque ella tenía un pelaje azul y blanco, con dos ojos turquesas que miraban a Vulkan con curiosidad. Vestía un traje negro y azul ajustado, similar a un traje de buzo.

El tercer individuo no era siquiera un ser vivo, o al menos eso parecía. Un robot dorado, humanoide, con una franja brillante roja en donde se suponía que debían estar sus ojos. El robot se acercó al joven Vulkan, hasta quedar su metálico rostro casi al frente del suyo, de carne y hueso.

\- El humano ha despertado – declaró con voz robótica – Sus signos vitales son estables, pero capto niveles elevados de...

\- ¡W-wahhh! - Vulkan dio un grito de sorpresa - ¿¡Q-que quieres de mi?! - miró a los dos zorros - ¿Y quienes son ustedes?

El robot se apartó. Un silencio incomodo reinó en el lugar. Héctor se fijó en el zorro de camisa verde, dando una declaración absurda:

\- Oh dios mio... ¡He sido secuestrado por una raza de animales humanoides! ¿Es esto un milagro o un castigo? - se fijó en las manos que lo esposaban – No, parece que es un castigo...

\- ¡Silencio! - interrumpió el zorro dando una palmada sonora al aire para llamar su atención – Antes que nada, queremos preguntarte, ¿Quien eres?

\- Esto... yo soy el que debería preguntar eso. - respondió confuso y algo temeroso - ¿E-en donde estoy?

\- Calmate, amigo – dijo el zorro, parecía comprender la inquietud de Vulkan, por lo que luego de un suspiro comenzó a aclarar las cosas – Estas en Corneria, el cuarto planeta del Sistema Lylat. Te encuentras dentro del Great Fox, la nave nodriza del equipo Star Fox. ¿Ahora nos puedes decir quién eres?

\- ¿Corneria? - preguntó Vulkan - ¿Ese no es un planeta de la pelicula de Star Guars? Ah no, ese es Concursant.

\- Nosotros hacemos las preguntas – intervino la zorro azul con aire sereno - ¿Cual es tu nombre? ¿Qué hacías en el bosque, inconsciente en el suelo?

El humano adoptó una postura más tranquila

\- Oh... - dijo – Soy... Mi nombre es Héctor Tobías Vulkan. Pero pueden llamarme Héctor... o Vulkan... Cualquiera esta bien.

\- ¿Y que haces aquí? - preguntó el zorro de chaqueta blanca

\- Bueno, desperté aquí, aunque a juzgar por las esposas en mi mano, deben haberme traído a este lugar. ¿Me equivoco?

\- Me refiero a qué hacías tendido en el suelo de un bosque en Corneria – el zorro ya estaba impaciente – Te encontramos ahí en medio de un montón de escombros, como si hubieras chocado en la superficie viajando en una nave espacial.

\- ¡Oh si, lo siento! - soltó una risita, rascándose la cabeza – Pues, lo único que recuerdo es que todo esto pasó por culpa de un mosquito.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó en la habitación.

\- No encuentro lógica alguna en sus palabras – comentó el robot, que había permanecido callado todo el rato, contemplando la inusual conversacion entre el humano y el zorro.

\- Ya lo sabemos ROB – dijo el zorro, para luego mirar a Vulkan - ¿Podrías explicarte mejor?

Héctor Vulkan contó todo lo que recordaba con respecto al mosquito y su caída del rascacielos tras quebrar la ventana, viendo una luz, contemplando por un momento lo que llamaba "El cielo de los zorros" (dando énfasis en la similitud de Dios con el zorro que se hallaba con él) y luego despertar en la misma cama que se hallaba en ese momento, dentro del Great Fox.

La zorro azul miró a su compañero por unos segundos.

\- ¿Puedes...? - se detuvo por un momento, en un intento de asimilar lo que había escuchado - ¿Puedes explicarme a que se refiere con eso de Dios y el cielo de los zorros?

\- Esto... no le prestes atención Krystal... - respondió avergonzado – Y bien Héctor. ¿Nos puedes hablar más acerca de ti?

\- Mmmm... - musitó – De acuerdo a mi perfil, tengo 20 años, mido 1,69 m, mi peso varía según lo que he comido o no, soy signo Géminis y mi cumpleaños es...

\- Me refiero a tu pasado. ¿De donde vienes? ¿Donde se encuentra tu planeta?

Vulkan intentó recordar, pero no pudo del todo. Era como si una parte de sus recuerdos estuviesen en blanco, si bien recordaba cosas puntuales un tanto absurdas, las cuales intentó explicar con un tono ingenuo en sus palabras:

\- Yo vengo de un lugar llamado Gea, algunos lo llaman Tierra, otros lo llaman, bueno no sé cual es su nombre real porque nunca se lo he preguntado... Yo emm... creo que era un mercenario o algo así, porque recuerdo que me pagaron para matar unos insectos con un zapato. También porque hubieron ciertas personas que me odiaban por robarles cosas a petición de otros. ¡Ah si! También sé manejar unas pocas armas, como la pistola de railes. Se que para quien trabajaba era algo llamado la Confederación Yumbo, Humboldt, Rumbon, algo así... Me encontraba de descanso en los Laboratorios Miranda de la confederación cuando sucedió lo del rascacielos y el mosquito... ¡Maldito mosquito! Debió leer mis intenciones y me envió a una dimensión donde viven zorros espaciales...

El zorro, su compañera y el robot se miraban las caras antes de echarse a reír. Vulkan miró extrañado la reacción inesperada de sus captores (Vulkan los consideraba más como sus anfitriones, en vista del trato pacífico que le daban), aunque no pudo evitar reirse también a la par de ellos.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó entre risas – ¡No sé por qué se rien, pero es divertido! ¡Jajajaja!

Tras haberse calmado, el zorro dió una suave palmada en su hombro del humano.

\- Me caes bien Héctor – dijo, frotándose la nariz – Es evidente que no eres un espía del Dominio, aunque tenía que aclarar mis dudas, por pequeñas que fuesen. Soy Fox McCloud, lider del equipo Star Fox, ella es Krystal mi, emm... compañera y telépata del equipo. Y él es ROB 64, el robot operador del Great Fox.

\- Saludos, Héctor Vulkan – dijo el robot, saludando con su "mano" - Detecto niveles elevados de minerales en su cuerpo. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

\- Un gusto en conocerte Héctor – respondió la zorro azul con una sonrisa, ignorando el mensaje de ROB64 – Te agradecería si dejases de pensar en apretar mi cola con tus manos.

\- Oh lo siento, es que las colas se ven tan lindas y mullidas y... - Vulkan se incorporó repentinamente, abriendo los ojos como platos - ¿¡Q-que?! ¿Como sabías que-

\- Ya te lo dije – rió Fox, como si estuviera acostumbrado a esa clase de sorpresas – Ella es telépata.

\- ¿En serio? - miró por unos segundos a Krystal - ¿Y por donde se marcan los números?

\- Dije telépata, no teléfono. Ella es capaz de leer las mentes.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Como los psíquicos? ¡Wow! - intentó llevarse una mano a la barbilla con una sonrisa, aún a pesar de las esposas – Hmm, apuesto que ella no sospecha que estoy pensando en pasteles...

\- Emm... se supone que no funciona así... - miró por unos segundos a Krystal - ¿Podrías disculparnos un momento? Krystal, ven conmigo. ROB, quédate aquí.

Los dos zorros abandonaron temporalmente la habitacion, quedándose solos Vulkan y ROB64. El primero miró fijamente al robot y este le devolvió la mirada casi inmediatamente. Vulkan se sintió algo intimidado por aquella figura inexpresiva, con un ojo rojo y brillante que decoraba lo que parecía ser su rostro metálico.

\- Emm... hola. - dijo Vulkan – Y... ¿Te gusta el pan?

\- Soy un robot, mi alimento no es la comida orgánica – respondió friamente – Lo repito nuevamente, ¿Se encuentra usted bien? ¿Por qué detecto niveles elevados de hierro en su cuerpo?

\- Debe ser mi dieta – contestó – Como tres veces al día, nunca me faltan los vegetales ni las proteínas. Aunque debo admitir que suelo comer muchos dulces.

\- Negativo. Mis sensores indican que...

Nuevamente fue interrumpido por la entrada de los dos zorros en la habitación. Acercándose a Vulkan, Fox sacó una llave de su bolsillo y con ella abrió el candado que mantenía esposado al joven humano.

\- Concluimos que no hay peligro mientras estés aquí dentro – declaró Fox – Sabemos que no eres un espía, así como tus intenciones no son agresivas, pero eso no quiere decir que dejaremos de vigilar tus movimientos por ahora. ¿Estas de acuerdo con ello?

\- ¿Al menos podré ir al baño solo? - preguntó inocente, mientras se acomodaba las muñecas

\- Ehh... si, supongo que sí – dijo vacilante – ROB, ¿Puedes guiarlo a la habitación 11? Falco y los demás no tardarán en llegar y debo explicarles lo que pasa antes que vean a Héctor.

\- Recibido, Fox – hizo una seña a Vulkan – Sígame, Héctor Vulkan. Por aquí.

Vulkan se levantó de la cama y acompañó al robot fuera de la enfermería. Vulkan no sabía si sentirse feliz o preocupado. Hace un día se hallaba en las oficinas de un laboratorio misterioso y hoy se hallaba en la cama de una enfermería, dentro de una nave espacial, capturado y esposado por dos zorros de apariencia humanoide, junto a un robot. Vulkan era lo que llamarían un "friki", un individuo que se emocionaba por la idea de estar en situaciones propias de un mundo fantástico o de ciencia ficción. Vulkan además una enorme afición por los animales antropomorfos, por lo que se sentía muy feliz ante aquella situación por la que estaba pasando.

No obstante, la idea de estar en un mundo desconocido era tan emocionante como aterradora. No sabía qué peligros le esperarían, ni tampoco si saldría vivo de ahí. Lo más inquietante era saber si algún día iría de vuelta a su hogar... si es que tenía uno. Los recuerdos vacíos solo lo confundían más.

Fox y Krystal seguían en la enfermería.

\- Emm... ¿Estás segura de esto, Krystal? - preguntó Fox – Se ve agradable y no parece ser peligroso, pero...

\- Totalmente segura, Fox. Recuerda que puedo leer con mi mente los sentimientos de las personas, así como algunas acciones, más no los pensamientos complejos – respondió la zorro azul, agitando su cabello – He leído su mente y no capto ningún sentimiento violento o agresivo, ni siquiera percibo mentiras en sus palabras. Por otro lado, no veo que tengamos otra opción.

\- Buen punto. Todos estaremos seguros mientras Héctor permanezca dentro del Great Fox, contando con los sistemas de auto-defensa interna de la nave. Nadie puede saber que se encuentra aquí, tomando en cuenta que está terminantemente prohibida la presencia de humanos en Corneria y en los planetas aledaños. Debo explicarle eso a Falco y a los otros antes que lo encuentren.


	3. 03 - Falco ha llegado

Falco Lombardi era uno de los mejores pilotos del equipo Star Fox, superando quizá a su líder Fox Mc Cloud, a quien consideraba su amigo y rival. Falco era alguien orgulloso, confiado de sus habilidades y de un carácter rebelde, igual que Fox. Su pasado es casi un misterio como su verdadera especie (Aunque él afirmaba ser un "aviano" de Corneria). Todo lo que se sabe es que formaba parte de su propio equipo de pandilleros junto a Katt Monroe, una gata rosa antigua rival de Falco (que en secreto gustaba de él). Falco abandonó su equipo para unirse a Star Fox, dejando atrás a Katt. Si bien no guardaba rencor alguno, ella no se sintió satisfecha con aquella situación y decidió actuar por su cuenta como mercenaria, salvando al nuevo equipo de Falco en varias ocasiones, pero eso ya es otra historia...

Falco volaba en su Arwing en dirección a la nave insignia Great Fox, que volaba a baja altitud por los cielos de Corneria. El ave regresaba de una misión de reconocimiento (o más bien "de entrenamiento") junto al joven piloto y mecánico Slippy Toad, una rana macho amigo de la infancia de Fox. Slippy había sido de gran ayuda en las misiones al ser el cerebro del equipo, si bien algunos como Falco lo consideraban una molestia a la hora de salvarlo de cualquier peligro debido a la corta experiencia del anfibio como piloto de Arwing. De cualquier modo, si uno tenía la suficiente paciencia, Slippy era un buen amigo y compañero de equipo.

\- Nos aproximamos al Great Fox, Falco – dijo Slippy por radio desde su Arwing. Su voz aguda era inconfundible.

\- ¡Perfecto! - respondió alegre Falco - ¡Ya ansiaba por llegar a casa!

Frente a ellos se elevaba la gran nave insignia. El Great Fox, de 890 metros de eslora y 375 metros de altura, se hallaba impulsado por un par de propulsores principales en la parte trasera y varios propulsores menores que la rodeaban y estabilizaban. A ambos lados de la nave de batalla se hallaba escrito en grandes palabras "GREAT FOX", junto a la insignia que identificaba al equipo Star Fox y que sus miembros llevaban con orgullo: Un zorro rojo en cuatro patas corriendo a la izquierda, con un largo pañuelo rojo en su cuello ondeando al viento en dirección opuesta.

Una vez que ambas naves Arwing se situaron a una distancia prudencial, Slippy abrió un canal de comunicaciones con la nave insignia:

\- Aquí Slippy. ¿Me recibes ROB? Falco y yo hemos regresado de nuestra misión. Solicitamos permiso para ingresar.

\- Recibido – respondió una voz robótica – Abriendo compuertas.

Una gran compuerta situada en la parte inferior de la nave de batalla se abrió, permitiendo el paso de los Arwings al interior, aterrizando en un extenso hangar.

Ya seguros, ambos pilotos bajaron de sus Arwings. Falco lo hizo de un salto, mientras que Slippy prefirió bajar poco a poco, puesto que era bien conocido por sus torpezas.

\- No entiendo aún por qué debemos solicitar permiso para ingresar – dijo el ave de plumas azules – Lo entendería si fuese una fragata de la armada de Corneria, pero ¿Nuestra propia nave?

\- Es parte del protocolo, Falco – respondió la rana, aún bajando de su nave – No debemos perder la costumbre para dirigirnos a nuestros superiores.

\- Somos mercenarios, Slippy – adoptó una postura presumida – No tenemos superiores, solo gente que nos paga por nuestros servicios.

\- Es cierto. Pero también nuestro comportamiento determina la cantidad de dinero que recibimos en nuestra paga. Es cuestión de cortesía.

Falco no hizo más que soltar un murmullo antes que llegasen Fox y Krystal a recibirlos. El emplumado se sorprendió un poco ante tal sorpresa, no era normal que todos en la nave fuesen a recibirlo tras una simple misión de reconocimiento.

\- Eh... ¡Hola Falco! ¡Y tu Slippy! ¿Qué tal? - saludó Fox, titubeando un poco – Como... ¿Cómo les fue en la misión?

\- Bah – suspiró Falco – Es lo mismo de siempre. Desde que Andross y los aparoides fueron derrotados, no ha habido peligro alguno que amenace Corneria o los otros planetas. ¿Y que les sucede? ¿Por qué los veo tan alegres?

\- No es nada Falco, solo nos alegra que ustedes estén bien.

\- Sí, así es. - prosiguió Krystal, dirigiéndose a Slippy – No te habrás hecho daño, ¿Verdad Slippy?

\- En absoluto – a diferencia de Falco, la rana parecía no darle importancia a la actitud protectora que se había reflejado en las palabras de Krystal – Solo un mosquito dentro de la cabina, aunque lo maté sin problemas ¡Es una suerte que el cristal de las ventanas es super resistente!

Fox contuvo su risa

\- Veo que no eres el único que se dedica a matar mosquitos en una ventana... - murmuró Fox

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Nada! - se dirigió a Falco – Emm... ¿Podrías venir conmigo y Krystal por un minuto? Tu también Slippy, es algo importante.

Slippy accedió, pero Falco se encaminó a una puerta automática del hangar

\- Después, Fox – dijo el ave – Hoy el día ha sido agotador y el aire acondicionado del Arwing no funciona del todo. Me vendría bien una ducha antes.

Krystal trató de detenerlo, poniendo su delicada mano sobre el torso del ave

\- ¡Solo será por un momento!

\- Lo siento Krystal – insistió – Pero realmente estoy cansado. Tomaré un baño primero, luego de ello hablaremos todo lo que quieras. ¿Esta bien?

Dicho esto, Falco se adelantó y desapareció tras la puerta. Krystal desistió, era evidente que su amigo emplumado no iba a detenerse, pase lo que pase.

\- Déjalo – dijo Fox – No hay problema. La habitación 11 se encuentra lejos de los baños y de la habitación de Falco. No creo que se encuentren si ROB lo mantiene vigilado.

El ruido de una llamada captó la atención del zorro. Este sacó de su bolsillo la misma pantalla que había usado para transmitir las coordenadas del impacto a Krystal hace varias horas. Una imagen holográfica surgió del aparato. Era ROB64, el fiel robot operador del Great Fox que había acompañado al equipo en incontables aventuras. Si bien era una máquina, podría experimentar algunas emociones gracias a un chip que le había puesto Slippy, de esta forma se podía saber si estaba feliz, triste o incluso alterado tal y como lo estaba en ese momento:

\- ¡Precaución! ¡Precaución! ¡Vulkan se encuentra fuera de la habitación!

Fox y Krystal dieron un salto por la sorpresa. Slippy estaba algo confundido por su reacción.

\- ¿¡Q-qué?! - Fox frunció el ceño, arrugando su hocico canino - ¡Se supone que debías vigilarlo!

\- Lo siento Fox, pero el desvió mi atención con una paradoja oculta en un acertijo.

\- ¿Una paradoja? ¡Hay que ser un genio para lograr burlarte de esa forma! ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

\- ¿Qué fue primero? ¿El huevo o la gallina? - las palabras metálicas resonaban con una dosis de vergüenza – No puedo salir de la habitación sin resolver el acertijo.

Tanto Fox como su compañera miraron estupefactos a la imagen holográfica del robot.

\- Hablaremos después – pronunció tras un incómodo silencio – Ven conmigo Krystal, debemos apresurarnos antes que se encuentre con Falco.

\- ¡Si! ¡Vamos!

Fox y Krystal fueron por la misma puerta por la que había salido Falco. Slippy los seguía tan rápido como podía.

\- ¡Espera Fox! ¿Me pueden decir qué diablos está pasando aquí?

Minutos después, luego de hallar un cambio de ropa, Falco ingresó a los baños centrales de la nave. Es cierto que cada habitación disponía de un pequeño baño propio, pero la mayoría de la tripulación tenía preferencia por los baños públicos puesto que eran extensos, cómodos y satisfacían cada una de las necesidades de los mercenarios. Además de las duchas, habían un par de tinas burbujeantes y espejos en las paredes.

Una niebla espesa cubría el lugar, si bien Falco sabía moverse por ahí puesto que había usado los baños de la nave por años. Dejando su ropa en los casilleros y cargando un recipiente con sus objetos de limpieza se metió al lugar en busca de un espejo.

Al hallar uno, limpió la humedad del mismo y contempló su reflejo. Sus ojos celestes estaban rodeados de un plumaje rojo que resaltaba con el azul intenso de su cuerpo. Su pico amarillo estaba tan lustroso como siempre. Aún con 30 años de edad, se veía tan joven y esbelto como cuando tenía 20 durante las guerras Lylat. Viejas heridas de batalla aún se podían notar en su torso formado. De inmediato recordó sus viejos días de pandillero junto a Katt. "¿Que habrá sido de ella?" se preguntaba, no tenía noticias de su amiga desde poco después del final de las guerras Lylat, cuando había dejado el equipo Star Fox temporalmente. Aún sentía algo de culpabilidad por haberla abandonado, sabía que ella sentía algo por él y aún así la rechazó aunque fuese indirectamente.

Falco decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y procedió a abrir la llave, empapando su rostro.

Pasado un rato, escuchó una segunda llave girar en el baño, próxima a su regadera. El emplumado notó de inmediato una figura bañándose en silencio.

\- ¿Fox? ¿Eres tú? - preguntó - ¿Te metiste en los baños también? Hmm, ya veo que no me dejarás en paz hasta oír lo que quieres decirme. Bueno, no tengo otra opción, así que... adelante.

No hubo respuesta, su compañero seguía lavándose oculto entre la niebla.

\- ¿Estás enojado? - preguntó nuevamente Falco – Vamos, no seas infantil. Sé que fui algo grosero contigo y tu novia – esto último lo dijo con un tono de burla – Pero tampoco es para que te pongas así

Seguía sin haber respuesta.

\- Bueno – suspiró Falco – Ya que no vas a responderme, ¿Puedes pasarme el champú que dejé por ahí? Es el que dice "Zelda and Shoulders", el púrpura. Gracias Fox.

Segundos después, mientras frotaba su cabello de plumas, Falco rompió el silencio:

\- ¿Sabes Fox? Se que en una ocasión abandoné el equipo para ir por mi cuenta, pero en ese entonces no se sentía lo mismo. Hace un rato pensé en Katt, me pregunto si ella se habrá sentido de la misma forma cuando se retiró de su equipo, ¿No te parece?. Alcánzame mi jabón por favor.

Falco recibió el jabón en su mano sin fijarse en su compañero.

\- Como decía, he pensado en la posibilidad de incluirla en nuestro equipo, aunque le guste andar por su cuenta. Sé que es algo que debemos decidir entre todos, pero me gustaría que lo considerases...

Luego de unos minutos, Falco volvió a cerrar el grifo. Su compañero hizo lo mismo. El ave tanteó en el suelo en busca del recipiente con el que había entrado en el baño.

\- Fox, ¿Puedes ver si dejé mi toalla por ahí? Está en el recipiente amarillo, pero no la veo por ninguna parte.

\- ¿Es esta?

Falco se puso de pie, con el jabón en la mano.

\- ¡Oh muchas gracias! - se puso la toalla en la cabeza – Lo estaba buscando por todas par...

La niebla se había disipado. Frente a Falco se hallaba un individuo lampiño de piel bronceada, sin más vello que el de su rostro, su mentón y sus piernas (obviamente omitimos la mención de cierto lugar). Falco permaneció inmóvil, con el jabón deslizándose de la mano hasta caer al suelo. El individuo observó aquello con sus ojos castaños y luego desvió su mirada al ave, pronunciando con voz insegura:

\- Ehh... oye amigo, no estarás insinuando que recoja el jabón, ¿Verdad?


	4. 04 - Un Encuentro Hilarante

\- ¡Y esa es la respuesta al acertijo! - prosiguió Fox - ¿Ves que no es dificil?

\- Lo lamento Fox, estoy avergonzado por haber caido en un truco tan infantil – respondió ROB 64, todavía apenado

\- Eso ya no importa – abrió un canal de comunicaciones por la pantalla holográfica – ¿Lo encontraste Krystal?

El rostro de la zorro de Cerinia hizo su aparición por la pantalla

\- Aún no – lamentó – La nave entera es enorme y podría estar en cualquier lugar ¿Revisaste los baños?

Un grito estruendoso resonó por los pasillos. Fox y Rob voltearon en dirección del ruido, estupefactos.

\- Precisamente ese grito vino de ahí... - dijo el zorro, alterado - ¡Vamos allá! - cortó el canal de comunicaciones – Oh por el amor de dios... ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Fox McCloud y ROB corrieron tanto como pudieron sus piernas hasta llegar al pasillo que daba a los baños. La puerta estaba abierta y un humano sin más prenda que una toalla que tapaba sus vergüenzas salía de ahí a toda velocidad, dejando un rastro de agua y resbalando por el piso metálico hasta caer de frente al suelo.

\- ¡Hector! - exclamó Fox

El joven de cabello negro giró de espaldas al suelo, mirando al baño, asustado.

\- ¡Detente aguilucho, por favor! - profería temeroso - ¡Lo del jabón era solo una broma! ¡No me mates!

Dos disparos fallidos de un arma laser hacia el suelo fueron suficientes para que Héctor Vulkan se arrastrase a toda velocidad al lado opuesto del pasillo donde se hallaban Fox y ROV. Poco después, Falco salía del baño, llevando también una toalla, con una pistola laser cargada en sus manos.

\- ¡De esta no te vas a escapar, mono sin pelo!

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Dejen de mojar el suelo! - exclamaba ROB, horrorizado por la cantidad de agua derramada frente a la puerta del baño.

Falco apuntaba cuidadosamente al humano con su pistola mientras este temblaba de miedo. Fox miraba alterado aquella escena.

\- ¡Falco!

\- ¡Oh! ¡Eres tú Fox! - contestó el ave sin apartar la vista de su presa – Vamos, ayudame a inmovilizar a este intruso.

\- ¡No seas así, pajarito! - insistió Vulkan - ¡Escuché tu historia en el baño y me di cuenta que eres un buen tipo! ¿No podrías perdonarme y dejarme ir?

\- ¡Silencio! Es una suerte que siempre voy con mi arma a los baños, porque sino...

\- ¡Falco, detente! - reclamó Fox

\- ¿Por qué sigues de pie sin hacer nada? - preguntó - ¡Agarralo y amordázalo mientras yo lo vigilo! ¡Puede que haya otros humanos en la nave!

\- ¡No! ¡Él es el único!

\- Si lo sabías, ¿Porque no activaste las defensas internas de la nave? Con ello nos ahorraríamos un gran trabajo.

\- Es que de eso quería hablar contigo...

En ese preciso instante, llegaron Krystal y Slippy por el otro lado, justo donde se encontraba Héctor. Krystal estaba un tanto avergonzada ante la presencia de los chicos casi desnudos, aunque logró mantenerse firme ante la situación.

\- ¡Falco! ¡Él no es un enemigo! - advirtió la zorro azul

\- ¿Krystal? ¿Slippy? - el ave de plumas azules estaba desorientado - ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Slippy asomó sus grandes ojos de por detrás de Krystal y quedó sorprendido al ver a Vulkan tendido en el suelo. La rana se aproximó con curiosidad al humano hasta quedar a menos de un metro de este.

\- Así que este es el humano del que me hablaste, Krystal – todos estaban asombrados por la falta de pavor del anfibio mecánico - ¡Nunca había visto uno en mi vida! Me llamo Slippy. ¿Cual es tu nombre, amigo?

Slippy le tendió su verdosa mano, en señal de saludo

\- ¡Ahh! - gritó Vulkan - ¡Una serpiente!

\- Eh... soy una rana.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Una rana serpiente!

\- Ten un poco de paciencia, Slippy – intervino Krystal, sonriendo con algo de pena – Él es un poco... digamos...

\- Tonto – agregó Fox – Él es un poco tonto para entender las cosas.

\- Esto no tiene ningún sentido Fox – replicó Falco, ya irritado – Necesito una explicación en este instante.

\- Ahora no es el momento – declaró – Primero arreglemos todo este desastre. ROB, dale un cambio de ropa a Héctor y llevalo a una de las celdas de la nave.

Vulkan se estremeció, Slippy y Krystal también quedaron impactados. Falco, en cambio, no pudo evitar mostrar una ligera sonrisa, al ver que Fox ya estaba actuando de forma "sensata".

\- ¡Oye oye! ¡S-solo fue un accidente! - se apresuró a decir Vulkan - ¡Me portaré bien esta vez, lo prometo!

\- Solo será por ahora, hasta que tomemos una decisión sobre ti – la voz de Fox sonó fría. Vulkan se levantó del suelo, acomodándose la toalla en su cintura y desapareció junto a ROB por el pasillo del que provenían Krystal y Slippy. La cánida azul pensó que quizá Fox había exagerado al llevarlo a la celda, aunque comprendió el hecho que así se evitarían nuevos accidentes.

\- Muy bien, vamos a limpiar el agua derramada por aquí - dijo Fox, más calmado – Falco, vístete y en 15 minutos nos vemos todos en la sala de reuniones, cerca del puente. Peppy debería llegar dentro de poco, ya que terminó la hora de la reunión con el general Pepper. Ya lo saben, en 15 minutos. ¿Lo entendieron bien, Slippy, Krys..? ¿Qué sucede Krystal? ¿Te sientes mal?

Un delgado hilo de sangre brotaba de la nariz de la ceriniana azul, corriendo lentamente por su rostro enrojecido. Se puso de espaldas a Fox y en voz baja, respondió:

\- Falco, se te cayó la toalla...

El ave miró abajo y al ver sus partes privadas al aire, se apresuró a cubrirse con sus manos, en un ambiente de carcajadas por parte de Fox y Slippy.

15 minutos mas tarde, en la sala de reuniones del Great Fox, se hallaban cuatro de los miembros del equipo: Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Sippy Toad y finalmente Krystal; todos sentados alrededor de una mesa, iluminados por luces de neón en las paredes que rodeaban el ambiente tenso del lugar. Por la ventana, se podía divisar el paisaje matutino de Corneria: un mar de nuves ondeaba bajo las aletas de la nave, con algunas montañas nevadas asomándose por aquella masa de algodón.

\- ¿Te llevaste a ese humano a la nave? - exclamó Falco - ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza, Fox?

\- No lo iba a dejar morir en ese lugar – respondió el zorro, con serenidad – Si las fuerzas armadas de Corneria lo hallaban, es casi seguro que lo habrían ejecutado ahí mismo.

\- ¡Y con razón! - replicó el ave - ¡Tu sabes que no esta permitida la entrada de humanos a Corneria desde hace más de 20 años! ¡Si descubren que escondemos a un humano estamos fritos!

\- ¿Que sucede Falco? - preguntó Fox – Tu sueles desobedecer las reglas muy a menudo. ¿Por qué te importa eso ahora?

\- ¡Somos cazarecompensas, Fox! ¡No quiero ser yo la recompensa!

En el instante que Fox iba a contestar, entró a la sala el mismísimo Peppy Hare, acompañado de ROB. El conejo Peppy era el miembro más antiguo del equipo, siendo uno de los fundadores junto al padre de Fox, James McCloud y el traidor Pigma Dengar. Peppy había combatido con orgullo junto a James antes de su misteriosa desaparición frente a las fuerzas del maquievélico científico Andross. Fox veía a Peppy como su maestro y aún cuando ya no pilotaba su nave para el combate debido a su edad (tenía más de 50 años), aún guiaba a Fox y al resto del equipo dando apoyo táctico desde el Great Fox.

Al mismo tiempo que el veterano de largas orejas de incorporaba en su asiento, Fox lo recibió:

\- ¡Buenos días Peppy! Nos alegra verte de vuelta. ¿Como te fue en la reunión?

\- Buen día Fox – respondió con un tono paternal – No ha sido nada importante. El general aún mantiene su oferta de unirnos a las fuerzas armadas de Corneria, pero yo le dije que tu estas decidido mantenerte como mercenario. En el camino me encontré con mi hija Lucy, ella ha hecho un gran avance en la academia de vuelo y está lista para combatir. Me ha comentado que ella y un par de amigas suyas deseaban entrar en el equipo Star Fox, pero le he dicho que tu tienes la última palabra en cuanto a la inclusión de nuevos miembros.

\- Hmm... ya veo... - Fox pensó por unos instantes – Hablaremos de eso en un rato, primero debemos discutir sobre un asunto más importante.

\- Si, ya ROB me mantuvo al tanto de la situación – la sonrisa del conejo desapareció – Fox... De todas las locuras que has cometido. ¿Por qué tenías que hacer esta?

Aquella respuesta fue una sorpresa para Fox. Por una vez, cuando pensaba que Peppy lo apoyaría, este se oponía a la decisión que había tomado.

\- Peppy... ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Es obvio Fox - explicó calmadamente – En la escuela... no, en la academia al menos debiste leer sobre el Tratado de Lybius, firmado hace 20 años.


	5. 05 - El Tratado de Lybius

Fox desvió la mirada, en un intento por evadir aquella afirmación que había hecho su mentor Peppy, Krystal se percató de ello e intervino:

\- Disculpen que me entrometa, pero, ¿Me podrían explicar sobre ese tratado? ¿Acaso tiene que ver con la razón por la que los humanos no se les está permitido entrar en Corneria?

\- Es cierto – agregó Slippy – No recuerdo haber leído sobre ello en la academia, ¿Me podrían explicar de qué se trata?

\- Oh es verdad – dijo Peppy – Tu no terminaste la academia de vuelo, Slippy, y tu vienes de Cerinia, Krystal. Es entendible que no estén al tanto de la historia reciente de Lylat.

\- ¿En serio? - dijo Krystal - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Peppy?

\- Explícales, Fox... - dijo el conejo a Fox. Él pensaba darle una lección de esa forma, al tener que dar detalles sobre aquel tratado, haciendo constar que el zorro los había metido en un grave aprieto por su incompetencia.

Fox se había dado cuenta de ello, por lo que dio un suspiro y se acomodó en su asiento

\- Bien, escuchen con atención – explicó en voz clara – Hace unos siglos, mucho antes que siquiera el abuelo de Andross hubiese nacido, nosotros los cornerianos, establecimos el primer contacto con la raza de los humanos, la cual provenía de un sistema solar próximo llamado Arcturus, en el planeta del mismo nombre. Ellos recién habían salido de su mundo natal y estaban dispuestos a colonizar otros planetas, comerciando con las especies nativas. La nuestra, fue la primera de ellas, siendo que al poco tiempo de nuestro primer contacto establecieron una embajada en la capital.

Krystal y Slippy escuchan atentamente, mientras que Falco permanecía de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados en su asiento, como si hubiese escuchado la misma historia un montón de veces.

\- Los humanos se mostraron dóciles a nosotros – continuó Fox – Nos enseñaron varias cosas sobre su cultura y nosotros hicimos lo mismo con ellos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que decidimos compartir nuestros conocimientos científicos. A ellos les debemos enormemente la tecnología para la terraformación, la cual se empleó para la habitabilidad de varios mundos próximos como Aquas, Zoness, Katina y Venom.

Falcó abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre del planeta Zoness. Es bien sabido que el ave había pasado un largo tiempo en ese planeta, incluso algunos decían que en realidad había nacido ahí en lugar de Corneria como él afirma, aunque la verdadera respuesta todavía es un misterio.

\- Por desgracia, ese período de paz no duró mucho – el tono de voz de Fox cambió – Unos años antes que Andross fuese desterrado de Corneria, estalló una guerra contra los humanos, que se hallaban bajo el nombre del Dominio Arturian, conocido por todos como el "Dominio". Al parecer la guerra se debió a un incidente con un terrorista llamado Herodes O'thae, que tenía en su posesión al acorazado corneriano "Steven", que abrió fuego contra naves de transporte del Dominio, matando a miles de civiles y soldados humanos. Aquella matanza no se comparó en absoluto con la que vino a continuación por la guerra declarada. En el mes que duró la guerra, murieron en total 2 millones de humanos y cornerianos.

Slippy imaginó horrorizado aquella tragedia, comparándola con la que pasó Corneria durante la invasión aparoide hace más de un año, una raza de seres mecánicos que actuaba como un enjambre de insectos robóticos cuyo único propósito era asimilar toda forma de vida. Gobernados por la Reina Aparoide, sembraron el caos en todo el sistema Lylat llevándose consigo millones de vidas. Por fortuna, el equipo Star Fox, junto con la ayuda de inesperados aliados, lograron eliminar la Reina y con ella todos los aparoides en Lylat, a costa de un gran esfuerzo, casi destruyendo el mismísimo Great Fox (y así habría sido de no ser por circunstancias favorables que se presentaron en aquel entonces)

\- Mi padre era apenas un piloto novato, aunque aquella guerra le sirvió de entrenamiento para lo que vino después... – la voz del zorro se tornó temblorosa, aún estaba dolido por la repentina desaparición de su padre cuando él era joven, nadie sabía si había muerto o simplemente perdido en acción. Fox permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, con la mirada fija hacia el centro de la mesa.

\- Continúa Fox... - dijo finalmente Peppy, con tono apaciguador. Sabía que era dificil para él hablar de su padre frente a todos.

\- Emm... - se incorporó – Luego de reunir suficientes pruebas que demostraban lo que había pasado realmente, se logró un cese al fuego entre ambas facciones. En aquel período de tiempo se dio caza a los responsables y el mismo Herodes O'thae fue muerto en acción. No obstante, eso no bastó para eliminar el rencor que había crecido durante la guerra entre Corneria y el Dominio. Se firmó un pacto de no agresión en el sistema Lybius, ubicado a medio camino entre los sistemas Lylat y Arcturus. En él se estipulaba que ningún corneriano o humano entraría en el sistema solar que no estuviese bajo la jurisdicción de su propia raza, estableciéndose el planeta Lybius como zona neutral.

\- ¿El Tratado de Lybius? - preguntó Krystal

\- Así es – afirmó Fox – El Tratado de Lybius, llamado así por el planeta en el que fue firmado. Cabe decir que ahí fue precisamente donde Herodes hizo su matanza contra las naves de transporte. Luego de haberse firmado el tratado, las agresiones cesaron. No obstante, han habido varios casos de espías del Dominio que han entrado en nuestras fronteras. Ignoro si las fuerzas de espionaje de Corneria hayan hecho lo mismo con ellos, pero de lo que sí es seguro, es que han habido fuertes rumores de que la tecnología empleada por Andross durante las guerras Lylat fue facilitada en parte gracias al Dominio. También algunos sospechan que ellos tuvieron algo que ver con la invasión aparoide.

\- Explícales sobre el tratado, Fox – interrumpió Peppy, al notar que estaba desviándose del tema.

\- Bueno, bueno – dijo Fox, molesto – El tratado señala que ningún corneriano debe pasearse por el sistema Arcturus, así como ningún humano debe estar en Corneria, Katina, Zoness o cualquier otro planeta del sistema Lylat, ya que de lo contrario, se considerará una violación al tratado y el humano o corneriano en cuestión deberá ser eliminado por la raza que tenga jurisdicción en el sistema solar correspondiente.

\- En otras palabras... - intervino Slippy – Eso quiere decir que...

\- Si el humano es visto por la armada de Corneria, ellos tienen la autorización por parte del gobierno y del tratado para eliminarlo – añadió Falco – Ellos tendrán todo el derecho para matarlo de la forma en como les plazca, sin que eso signifique la guerra, al encontrarse dentro del sistema Lylat.

Krystal y Slippy se hallaban asombrados y a la vez horrorizados por aquella historia. Nunca habrían imaginado que antes que Andross hiciera sus andanzas en Lylat, estalló una mortal guerra contra aquella raza de la cual tuvieron conciencia de su existencia ese mismo día. Considerando que los cornerianos eran conocidos por su pacifismo, esto era muy terrible para ellos. Fox estaba tenso, con ambas manos en su frente y los codos puestos sobre la mesa..

\- Ahora lo ves, Fox – comentó Peppy – Ese humano no puede estar con nosotros, es posible incluso que sea un espía del Dominio.

\- No es un espía... - dijo Fox, sin moverse siquiera – Ustedes no lo han visto siquiera...

\- ¡Él es un espía! - insistió el conejo – No sabemos de donde viene, ni la forma en como llegó aquí.

\- ¿Al menos han escuchado su historia? - Fox llamó a ROB con una seña – Muéstrales la grabación, ROB.

El robot presionó un botón en la pared, y del techo bajó una plataforma con 4 pantallas que apuntaban a todas direcciones, facilitando a los presentes la visualización de aquella entrevista que tuvieron Fox, ROB y Krystal con el humano Héctor Vulkan. En ella se veía todo desde el punto de vista del robot, incluyendo el corto momento en el que Vulkan y ROB quedaron solos en la enfermería hasta el regreso de los dos zorros.

Al terminar la grabación, Falco no pudo evitar reír:

\- ¿Qué era eso del cielo de los zorros? - preguntó Falco de forma burlona - ¿Ahora eres un dios, Fox? ¡Jajaja!

\- ¡Callate Falco! - exclamó avergonzado Fox

Peppy, por su parte, se llevó una mano al mentón.

\- Hmm... tienes razón, no parece ser un espía – dijo – Su forma errática de actuar, sumada a su vaga inteligencia y su historia sin sentido, ni siquiera el espía más experimentado podría actuar de una forma tan obvia, siendo que su presencia en Corneria significaría la muerte.

\- ¿Ahora me entiendes, Peppy? - comentó el zorro, con la esperanza que el conejo hubiese comprendido al fin sus intenciones

\- Sin embargo – replicó – Eso no cambia el hecho de que se trate de un humano que se encuentra de forma ilegal en Corneria. No puede estar aquí.

\- Opino lo mismo – añadió Falco – Si descubren que nosotros guardamos a un humano con nosotros, seríamos considerados traidores y nos darían caza hasta el fin.

\- ¿Y qué harían ustedes? - Fox se levantó de su asiento, irritado - ¿Matarlo de un disparo? ¿Arrojarlo de la nave? ¿Entregarlo a las autoridades?

\- Esa última opción sería la más sensata – respondió Peppy

\- ¿Para que lo fusilen ahí mismo? ¿Serían capaces de llevar a un hombre inocente a su muerte?

Krystal tomó la mano del zorro, podía sentir la sangre bombeando en ella por la fuerte tensión.

\- Calmate, Fox, por favor... – dijo suavemente, con una mirada triste – Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices, él no ha hecho nada malo.

\- Y ahora tu linda novia está de acuerdo contigo. – dijo Falco en tono sarcástico - ¡Que sorpresa!

\- ¡Callate Falco! - replicó furioso – Yo... yo propongo que sometamos este asunto a votación. Nosotros seis votaremos acerca del destino de Héctor Vulkan.

\- Me complace saber que me tomas en consideración, Fox – comentó ROB, un tanto alegre por la inclusión.

\- No es nada, ROB. Uno a uno de nosotros votará si Héctor se queda o se va, explicando el por qué de su decisión - levantó la mano – Empezaré conmigo. Yo voto porque se quede en la nave. Él podrá ser alguien torpe y tarado, pero hasta el momento ha demostrado inocencia y estará más seguro dentro del Great Fox, tanto para él, como para el resto de los cornerianos. Sigues tú, Krystal.

Fox bajó la mano, Krystal levantó la suya.

\- Esto.. sí. - dijo – Yo también voto por su permanencia en la nave. He leído su mente y no he captado ningún signo de agresividad, ni tampoco percibo mentiras en sus palabras cuando contaba su historia.

\- ¡Es porque es amnésico! - intervino Falco

\- Sigue sin ser razón suficiente como para justificar que miente – completó Krystal – Yo recomiendo que se quede por lo menos hasta que recupere sus recuerdos. Él no hará ningún daño a nadie hasta entonces y de cualquier forma estará vigilado. - volteó hacia donde se encontraba Falco – El incidente de hace poco no fue nada grave, solo hay que tomar previsiones. Muy bien Falco, ahora es tu turno.

\- No estoy de acuerdo con Krystal – levantó la mano el ave – Ese humano... Víctor... Héctor... Me dio una sorpresa desagradable en el baño, gastándome una broma de mal gusto... Mi voto es para que se largue de aquí. Él, con su presencia, representa una amenaza para todos en la nave. Me niego a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas con recompensas por nuestra cabeza.

Peppy Hare continuó, sin que fuese necesario esperar para tener el derecho de hablar.

\- Mi voto también es para que se vaya. - miró a Fox – Lo siento Fox, pero las reglas son las reglas. Él no puede seguir en la nave y mucho menos en Corneria. No podríamos estar ocultándolo para siempre.

\- ¡Él no estará por siempre! - intervino Krystal, molesta – ¡Es solo hasta que recupere sus recuerdos!

\- ¿Y eso cuando será, señorita Krystal? - respondió con tono sereno – Nosotros ya vimos que actúa con una mentalidad infantil y torpe. Podrían pasar meses antes que recuerde al menos el verdadero nombre de su planeta natal. A medida que pasa el tiempo, será más arriesgado tenerlo por aquí.

Ya habían 2 votos a favor y 2 votos en contra. Quedaban Slippy y ROB 64. Eran en total seis personas, si quedaban en 3 a 3, sería necesario tomar alguna medida para inclinar la balanza y complicaría aún más la situación. Fox deseaba que eso no pasara, por lo que esperó con cierta preocupación la decisión de los dos miembros que faltaban.

\- Vamos Slippy – dijo – estamos esperando por tu voto.

La rana, que había permanecido callada observando la agitada discusión entre los miembros de Star Fox, se incorporó en su asiento, levantando la mano de forma torpe.

\- Y-yo, yo... - tomó una bocanada de aire, respirando en un intento de calmar sus nervios – Yo he visto de cerca al humano y debo admitir que me parece curioso. Fue... fue algo hilarante que pensara que yo fuese una serpiente y se estremeciera por ello, jeje... Mi padre, siempre me decía que no debía tener miedo a lo desconocido si quería ser un buen piloto y mecánico, sin temer al fracaso e intentando nuevas cosas. Yo pienso que... su presencia aquí podría ser una interesante experiencia para todos, aún con el peligro que esto pueda suponer. Así que... emm... mi voto es para que se quede aquí por ahora.

Fox estaba sonriente, la situación se había puesto a su favor con tres votos de su lado, frente a los dos votos en contra por parte de Peppy y Falco. Sin embargo, quedaba un solo voto, que era de ROB. Si él votaba en contra, los votos quedarían parejos y tendrían que recurrir a un sorteo, para lo cual Fox no siempre tenía buena suerte.

\- Solo faltas tú, ROB – habló el conejo Peppy

El individuo dorado y metálico de dos metros de altura elevó su mano brillante.

\- Muy bien – habló con su típica voz robótica – Considerando que: el humano Héctor Vulkan logró burlar mi vigilancia con un acertijo simple y poco después mojó el suelo fuera de los baños. Y considerando que: el humano posee una cantidad inexplicable de minerales en su cuerpo y emite una ligera señal de...

El ruido de una señal de alarma proveniente de las pantallas de televisión del centro de la sala, desvió la atención de los presentes. Era una videollamada entrante en la forma de una transmisión de radio. Una figura canina con el gorro rojo de un oficial de alto rango apareció en la imagen.

\- Buenas tardes Star Fox – declaró el perro de orejas largas con voz de mando – Aquí el General Pepper de las Fuerzas Armadas de Corneria

\- ¡G-general Pepper! - exclamó Fox. Peppy, Falco, Slippy y Krystal también estaban sorprendidos.

\- Oh lo siento. – observó el oficial – Veo que estaban en medio de una reunión importante. ¿Acaso les interrumpo?

\- No es nada Señor – Fox se incorporó con un saludo militar – Continúe.

\- Muy bien. - respondió con aire autoritario - Solicitamos la presencia del Great Fox y su tripulación en la Ciudad de Corneria en este instante. La ceremonia de promoción de los pilotos de Arwing está por comenzar y ustedes, como los Héroes de Corneria, deben estar ahí. ¿El señor Peppy Hare no les informó nada al respecto?

\- ¡La ceremonia! - exclamó Peppy, casi cayendose del asiento - ¡Lo había olvidado completamente! Lo siento, señor. ¡Vamos allá en este instante!

\- Excelente – dijo el General – Estaré esperando por ustedes. ¡Hasta entonces, Star Fox!

La transmisión terminó. Peppy se llevó una mano a la cabeza

\- Oh cielos... - dijo preocupado – Debemos dejar esta votación para después.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Falco, anonadado – ¡No podemos dejar esto ahora!

\- La ceremonia es algo muy importante. Teníamos que estar ahí hace media hora.

\- Carajo... ¿Y que hay del humano?

\- Me temo que tendrá que ir con nosotros...


	6. 06 - Preparativos

\- Nos aproximamos a la Ciudad de Corneria – anunció ROB desde el puente de mando

\- Muy bien, justo a tiempo – expresó Peppy con satisfacción – Es hora que hagamos los últimos preparativos. Iré a ver que tal les va a Krystal y Falco con el humano.

Peppy Hare se retiró del puente, pasando por diversos pasillos y ascensores hasta llegar a las celdas de la nave. Las mismas consistían en un simple habitáculo con camas en su interior para sentarse o acostarse. Un campo de fuerza, con la apariencia de un "vidrio" transparente de color rojo, separaba el interior del exterior. El humano Héctor Vulkan estaba sentado en una de aquellas celdas con el campo de fuerza desactivado.

Héctor estaba vestido con una camisa y pantalones camuflados de gris y blanco, similares a la ropa ártica con la que había llegado al lugar, solo que encima de su camisa llevaba puesto una vieja chaqueta de Fox con la insignia del equipo, un recuerdo de los días del héroe de Corneria cuando se enfrentó a Andross por primera vez en las guerras Lylat. A su lado se hallaba Krystal, buscando en una caja entre un montón de trapos. Falco estaba fuera de la celda con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. El ave notó la presencia del conejo y dijo:

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya es hora?

\- Si, en unos minutos estaremos volando sobre la academia – se asomó a la celda - ¿Y como les va con él? ¿Les ha dado problemas?

\- Si así fuera, ya le habría abierto un agujero entre las cejas – señaló la pistola blaster que llevaba en el cinturón – Krystal está buscando algo para taparle el rostro cuando esté en la ciudad.

Peppy vió como el humano estaba inquieto sentado sobre la cama, con las manos sobre las rodillas, mirando hacia los lados de la celda, mientras Krystal hurgaba en la caja.

\- Aún no lo entiendo... - comentó Falco en voz baja, sin que Krystal lo escuchase – ¿Por qué él tiene que acompañarnos?

\- Cuando estemos fuera de la nave, los soldados revisarán el interior por unos instantes para asegurarse que todo esté en orden – explicó Peppy calladamente – En los últimos meses han habido varios atentados provocados por "Los Hijos de Andross"

\- ¿Hablas de aquella organización terrorista? ¿La cual fue fundada por aquellos idiotas que aún le juran lealdad a Andross después de que murió hace 3 años?

\- Exactamente – afirmó – Por ello las fuerzas de seguridad están trabajando duramente para evitar un atentado en este día tan importante para la Armada de Corneria. Si el humano se queda aquí, aunque esté en una celda, se lo llevarán al instante y podrían acusarnos de encubrirlo, ya que las reglas dictan que debe entregarse de inmediato a las autoridades para su ejecución, si no es eliminado antes.

\- ¡Entonces aprovechemos esta ocasión para entregarlo! - impuso Falco – Podemos decir que, en el camino lo encontramos y como aún seguía con vida, decidimos llevárnoslo así.

\- Eso me gustaría, pero... - observó a Krystal, procurando que no los oyera – Ni Krystal ni Fox están dispuestos a dejarlo a morir. Ignoro la verdadera razón detrás de su actitud protectora, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, Falco.

Falco no hizo más que soltar un bufido de disgusto. Mientras tanto, Krystal terminaba de buscar en la caja que había llevado a la celda. Sacó unos cuantos trapos y dijo en tono de alegría:

\- ¡Finalmente! ¡Aquí esta! - tenía en sus manos una especie de máscara rígida – Colócate esto en la cabeza, Héctor.

\- Emm... ¿Ok?

Procedió a colocarse encima la mascara, sin mucho esfuerzo, como si se tratase de un casco.

\- Ten – Krystal le ofreció un espejo – Mirate por él y dime que opinas.

Vulkan se miró por el espejo y pudo ver que era la máscara de un felino negro, quizás como parte de un disfraz de pantera. Estaba muy bien elaborada: el pelaje, la nariz, los bigotes, las orejas... Todas las partes del mismo se sentían bastante reales como para darse cuenta que se trataba de una careta.

\- V-vaya...

\- ¿Y bien? - Krystal esperó la respuesta de su compañero - ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me... ¡Me gustaaaa! - exclamó con entusiasmo- ¡Siempre en mi vida deseé tener una máscara de pantera! ¡Soy feliz! ¿Como sabías que me gustan mucho las panteras? ¡Yo solía dibujarme como una pantera cuando era pequeño!

Vulkan se asemejaba a un niño pequeño al que le habían comprado un juguete nuevo, Krystal no hizo más que soltar una pequeña risa.

\- Me alegra que te guste Hector – dijo – Es una suerte que tenía guardada esta máscara desde hace más de un año. No sabía que hacer con ella y... ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba.

Revisó en la caja y sacó un par de guantes peludos y una cola.

\- Estas cosas también venían con la máscara – indicó Krystal – Ponte estos guantes, su pelaje simulará tu piel desnuda y así no se darán cuenta que eres un humano. Esta cola falsa de última tecnología va amarrada a tu cadera. Colócala de esta forma, así. Muy bien.

Vulkan obedecía tranquilamente a las instrucciones de su compañera azulada. Al finalizar, Krystal llamó a Falco para que viese el resultado. El veterano Peppy siguió al ave.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Falco - ¿Ya encontraron un dis...?

El emplumado azul no pudo terminar la frase, al quedar afónico por la sorpresa.

Vestido con la vieja chaqueta de Fox, una camisa y pantalones de camuflaje ártico y botas negras; llevando a su vez una máscara, guantes y una cola de pantera bastante reales como para parecer de carne y hueso: Héctor Vulkan se veía como un auténtico corneriano, como un nuevo miembro del equipo Star Fox.

La larga cola negra la podía mover como si fuese parte de su cuerpo. Al parecer la cánida azul no mentía cuando decía que era una cola de "ultima tecnología".

\- ¡Guau! - Vulkan imitó el ladrido de un perro

Falco soltó una ruidosa carcajada, cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Peppy se mantuvo firme, aunque se podía notar que sus mejillas estaban hinchadas al contener la risa.

\- ¿Q-que es ese traje? ¿¡Acaso vi a ese tonto galán frente a mis ojos?! - dijo Falco, sin dejar de reírse

\- ¡Hum! - Vulkan se cruzó de brazos – Solo estás celoso de lo genial que me veo...

Krystal estaba un tanto molesta.

\- ¿Cuanto falta para llegar? - preguntó a Peppy

\- ¡Ejem! - tosió para recuperar su postura de conejo serio – Ya debemos estar sobre la ciudad. Es mejor que vayamos todos en seguida. Emm... Falco, lleva al humano al hangar. Fox y Slippy ya deben estar por ahí, preparando los Arwings y la nave de transporte.

\- Lo que digas... - respondió Falco, tomando aire - solo deja que... ¡JAJAJA!

Vulkan, aún algo enojado por las burlas del ave (que caminaba lentamente con arcadas provocadas por la risa), procedió a seguirlo. Krystal procedió a recoger los trapos que se encontraban en la caja que había llevado a la celda. Peppy puso una mano en su hombro

\- Disculpa que me entrometa Krystal – comentó Peppy en voz baja – pero esa máscara y esos guantes son del mismo tipo que se emplean para los robots androides eróticos modelo "Luigi Nº1". ¿Me equivoco?

\- ¿¡C-como sabes eso?! - la zorro azul quedó impactada ante tal afirmación

\- ¡Ejem! - Peppy volvió a su postura seria, con cierto disimulo – Mi esposa, que en paz descanse, la sorprendí con uno hace muchos años... Ella tuvo la excusa de que no le prestaba la suficiente atención... ¡Hmm!

\- Ajá... - Krystal miró de reojo al conejo

\- ¡Pero no viene al caso! Ejem... - Peppy conservó la calma – A lo que me refiero, es que debo imaginar que el resto del traje se encuentra en esa caja. Por otro lado, no pude evitar notar que la máscara guarda un gran parecido con alguien... Y si mis ojos no me engañan, eso que veo ahí es una rosa de plástico...

Señaló algo entre los trapos de la caja y luego miró a Krystal

\- ¿Acaso ese disfraz no fue un regalo de...?

\- ¡Por favor, no le digas nada a Fox! - Krystal lo calló con su mano

Del Great Fox salieron cuatro naves Arwing, seguidas de una pequeña nave de transporte. Bajo ellos se realizaba la ceremonia de promoción de los oficiales de la Armada de Corneria, un acto de orgullo para la nación que, aunque se caracterizaba por ser pacifista, veía el ejercito como su héroe y salvador frente a las diversas amenazas a las que se habían enfrentado, entre las cuales se mencionaban la corta guerra contra el Dominio Arturian, la batalla contra Andross y, recientemente, la invasión aparoide.

El público de la Ciudad de Corneria miraba con entusiasmo el espectáculo. Niños, jóvenes, adultos y ancianos, en su mayoría caninos, contemplaban con la ayuda de enormes pantallas de televisión, los alrededores de la Academia de Guerra, donde se hallaban miles de soldados formados en línea con orden y disciplina. Varios de los oficiales esperaban pacientemente la llegada de los héroes de Corneria, que se avecinaban por el cielo, desde la gran nave de batalla que se hallaba por lo menos a doscientos metros de altura.

Entre los oficiales, se encontraba el General Pepper, vestido con un traje rojo adornado con varias medallas y unos cuantos botones de oro. Sobre sus largas orejas de perro, llevaba con orgullo su gorra de oficial de las Fuerzas Armadas de Corneria. También se encontraban Yaru de Pon y Beltino Toad. Sus nombres eran bien conocidos en toda la ciudad, al tratarse respectivamente del presidente y el director de ingeniería de Space Dynamics Co., la compañía encargada de la producción de naves espaciales como los Arwings y las naves de batalla de la Armada de Corneria (entre las que se encontraba el Great Fox) así como la elaboración de armas como las pistolas blaster que empleaban Fox y Falco en el combate. Por otro lado, el director Beltino Toad era tambien conocido por ser el padre de uno de los miembros de Star Fox: Slippy Toad. Este había heredado de su padre su carácter ingenioso y su curiosidad por la ciencia.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Al fin están aquí! - dijo el General Pepper con una sonrisa.

Las naves Arwing del equipo Star Fox, luego de dar un pequeño espectáculo de acrobacias aéreas, para el gusto del público, aterrizaron en medio de la plaza de la Academia, la cual había sido preparada especialmente para ello. Se abrieron las escotillas de sus naves y os cuatro mercenarios hicieron su aparición. Fox, Falco, Krystal y Slippy bajaron firme y lentamente, bajo el clamor del público, que luchaba por ver a los célebres héroes aún con los oficiales de policía y las largas lineas de soldados que impedían observar la escena con claridad.

Los cuatro héroes caminaron en linea recta hacia donde se encontraba el General Pepper y sus acompañantes. Tras un saludo militar, el general estrechó la mano de Fox.

\- Nos complace verlos en persona, Star Fox – dijo – Todos están aquí... un momento... ¿Donde se encuentra el señor Hare?

\- Viene en aquella nave, señor – señaló la nave de transporte que aterrizaba justo en medio de los Arwings.

De la nave bajaron de uno en uno. Primero Peppy, luego ROB y finalmente Vulkan, llevando puesto su disfraz de pantera.

\- Ya lo sabes – dijo Peppy en voz baja a Vulkan – Mantén el paso firme, con la espalda recta y no digas nada a menos que te lo ordenen. ¿Entendido?

\- ¡E-entendido! – titubeó Vulkan, tratando de calmar su emoción y nervios. Él se hallaba en medio de una ceremonia militar en otro planeta, rodeado de animales antropomórficos vestidos de soldados y oficiales, frente a un gran público. No podía dejar de pensar en lo emocionante que era aquella situación, a pesar que se hallaba oculto tras una máscara, con el peligro de muerte sobre él.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el resto del equipo, con Vulkan dando algunos traspies.

\- Espero que todo salga bien... - pensó Fox, quien los veía de lejos

Cuando al fin se hallaban frente a los oficiales, el general estrechó la mano de Peppy.

\- Es un gusto verlo nuevamente, señor Hare – saludó – Usted también, ROB, lo reconozco como alguien que trabaja con entusiasmo siendo una pieza importante para el equipo y... ¿Con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?

Todos permanecieron callados por unos segundos, hasta que Falco le dio un puntapie.

\- ¡Te está hablando, idiota! - susurró

Vulkan se puso firme, con ambos brazos pegados al cuerpo y en voz alta anunció:

\- ¡Héctor Tobias Vulkan! ¡20 años de edad! ¡Signo Géminis! ¡Tipo de sangre O! ¡Un metro sesenta y nueve de altura! ¡Ojos marrones! ¡Cabello negro! ¡Nacido en...! ¡Ouch!

Un segundo puntapié por parte del ave interrumpió su presentación.

\- Hmm... un nuevo miembro en el equipo ¿No? - observó el general – Me parece haberlo visto antes... Aunque, si me permite decirlo, desde mi punto de vista todas las panteras se parecen entre sí.

El general y sus acompañantes rieron suavemente, mientras varios miembros del equipo soltaron suspiros de alivio.

\- De cualquier forma, es una buena noticia saber que hay nuevos miembros en el equipo – continuó el general – Precisamente el coronel Hund me informó de algunos graduados de la academia de vuelo que están interesados en ingresar a Star Fox. Me imagino que el señor Hare debe estar al tanto de ello, ya que su hija fue alumna del coronel. ¿Me equivoco?

El conejo afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Muy bien, no perdamos más tiempo – anunció el General – Acompáñennos, la ceremonia dará inicio en este instante.


	7. 07 - Nuevos miembros: Miyu y Fay

**¡ACLARACIÓN! LEE ANTES DE SEGUIR**

 **A partir de este capítulo, la organización conocida como los Hijos de Andross se cambiará al nombre de "Los Hijos de Venom", puesto que el nombre no suena torpe como el anterior.**

 **Ya lo saben: - Hijos de Andross = Hijos de Venom**

 **Tambien quiero agradecer a AtnetTheFox por seguir mi historia. Espero que sea de tu agrado y, si tienes tiempo y no es mucha molestia, deja un comentario por favor, te lo agradecería!**

* * *

El sol se elevaba en lo alto de la Ciudad de Corneria. Previo a la ceremonia de promoción, dio inicio un desfile militar en el que se mostraba al público el poderío militar con el que contaba la nación de Corneria, así como las nuevas adiciones tecnológicas facilitadas por la compañía Space Dynamics Co. En las gradas, en un espacio reservado para militares y personas V.I.P. (Very Important Person) se encontraban el General Pepper, el presidente ejecutivo Yaru de Pon y Beltino Toad, acompañados de varios oficiales, políticos y otras entidades importantes.

A varios metros de ahí, se hallaba Falco, presenciando el desfile con mirada aburrida. Si bien todo había salido bien para ellos, aún el humano seguía ahí. Falco no podía tolerar su presencia, no solo por el peligro que suponía para su carrera, sino porque además no le agradaba el humano por su actitud tonta e infantil.

\- ¡Hey Falco!

El ave volteó. Fox volvía acompañado de Vulkan, quien llevaba aún su máscara de pantera. Era sorprendente cómo aún nadie se había dado cuenta que se trataba de una simple careta de piel y pelo artificial. Quizás eso demostraba la buena calidad de los materiales empleados para las mascaras de ese tipo (aunque se tratase de máscaras para robots fabricados para satisfacer necesidades "especiales")

\- ¿Donde estaban? - preguntó Falco, un tanto molesto – ¡Tú y Krystal me habían dejado solo aquí!

\- Oh lo siento, Krystal se quedó atrás buscando a alguien, mientras yo fui a comprar varios "Yoshi Bites" para nosotros – señaló tres bolsas de papas fritas y dio una a Falco – El pobre de Héctor no ha comido nada desde que despertó en la nave.

\- Hmph – bufó con desdén, abriendo la bolsa de papas fritas – Ya me imaginaba que habías salido a alimentar a tu mascota...

\- ¡Oye, eso ofende amigo! - comentó Vulkan – Pero aún así me caes bien.

\- Nadie pidió tu opinión, humano.

\- Hey, tranquilizate Falco – Fox trató de calmar la situación, separando a los dos.

\- ¡Hola chicos! ¿De qué hablan?

Por fortuna, la llegada inesperada de un viejo amigo fue algo muy favorable para el momento. El recién llegado era Bill Grey, alguien que, al igual que Slippy, era un amigo de la infancia de Fox. El bulldog corneriano Bill era el lider de los escuadrones Husky y Bulldog de la Armada y había sido de gran apoyo para Fox durante las guerras Lylat.

\- ¡Bill! - exclamó alegre Fox - ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí amigo! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!

\- El gusto es mío, Fox – lo recibió con un cálido abrazo - También es bueno verte por aquí, Falco. Y... tu debes ser el nuevo miembro del equipo, Víctor Vulkan, ¿No?

\- HECtor Vulkan – aclaró el aludido – Héctor. Como Héctor de Troya, ¿Ok?

\- Sí, lo siento. Héctor Vulkan entonces – lo miró fijamente por unos segundos - ¿Y de donde eres?

\- De mi casa – respondió sin chistar - ¿De dónde más va a ser?

\- ¡Ah! ¡Jajaja! - rió – Bromista ¿No? Oye, Fox. ¿Y donde están los demás?

\- Es cierto – advirtió Fox, mirando a los lados - ¿En dónde están Peppy y Slippy? ¿Y ROB?

\- Están por alla – señaló hacia las gradas V.I.P. donde estaban el general y sus acompañantes – Slippy se encuentra hablando con su padre y en cuanto a Peppy y ROB, creo que el General los llamó. Según lo que escuché, tiene la intención de jubilarse debido a su enfermedad crónica y parece que quiere dejarle el puesto a Peppy una vez que termine la ceremonia.

\- ¿De verdad? - Fox y Bill quedaron acónitos. Si bien era cierto que durante la invasión aparoide, el General había quedado parcialmente incapacitado debido a la infección aparoide (básicamente un proceso de fusión entre las máquinas aparoides y los seres biológicos denominado "aparoidización") no esperaban que las secuelas provocadas por la infección fuesen tan graves como para tener que anunciar su retiro tan pronto, y mucho menos asignar a Peppy Hare como su sucesor

\- Así es – intervino una voz de mujer – Mi padre será el nuevo Comandante en Jefe de las Fuerzas Armadas de Corneria.

Fox, Falco, Bill y Vulkan giraron la cabeza. Una coneja rosa, acompañada por una lince con un llamativo arete en su oreja izquierda y una cocker spaniel blanca con un lindo lazo rojo se aproximaban a ellos. Krystal también se hallaba en el grupo, llevando consigo también una bolsa de papas fritas que le había ofrecido Fox.

\- ¡Espera! – dijo Falco con sorpresa - tu no eres... ¿Lucy Hare? ¿La hija de Peppy? ¡Teníamos años sin verte!

\- ¡Hola chicos! - saludó alegremente – Nos encontramos a Krystal en el camino y decidimos pasar a saludarlos. ¿Como están? Veo que se han convertido en unos auténticos héroes.

\- Sí, nos ha ido mas o menos bien – comentó Fox, un tanto avergonzado – No han habido trabajos últimamente y este trabajo como mercenario está resultando un tanto aburrido. ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Como te ha ido en la academia?

\- Muy bien, he aprovechado este tiempo para estudiar astrofísica y estoy a punto de obtener un doctorado – declaró con orgullo – No podría ser un mejor momento para que tanto mi padre como yo tengamos un ascenso en nuestras carreras.

\- Oh sí. La verdad no me esperaba que Peppy fuese electo para ser el sucesor del general. ¿Quizá por eso ha estado actuando más severo con respecto las reglas de viejos tratados?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Emm... - el zorro miró a Krystal y a Falco, al recordar que nadie más aparte de ellos sabía sobre el humano - ¡No, nada! ¿Y... quienes son ellas? Veo que llevan también el uniforme de pilotos Arwing de la armada. ¿Me equivoco?

\- Qué buen observador eres, zorrito – intervino la lince, con una voz rigida saliendo de su leve sonrisa – Somos miembros del escuadrón Jaeger del Coronel Hund. Me llamo Miyu Lynx y ella es mi compañera Fay Spaniel.

\- ¡Hola! - la perra corneriana del lazo rojo estrechó con emoción la mano del zorro - ¡M-mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Mc Cloud!

\- ¿Spaniel? - advirtió Bill - ¿No es la familia noble a la que pertenece el coronel Fernando Spaniel?

\- ¡Así es! ¡Él es mi tio! - dijo alegremente - La verdad fue una suerte que no tocara en el mismo lugar de división que el mío. Ya que al menos el coronel Hund accedió a mi petición

\- Querrás decir NUESTRA peticion... - impuso Miyu, colocando su mano de forma intimidante en el hombro de la cocker

\- ¿De que están hablando? - preguntó Fox

\- ¡Oh claro! - dijo Lucy con una sonrisa – Ellas dos son viejas amigas mías, Miyu y Fay trabajaron un tiempo como pilotos de pruebas en Space Dynamics, precisamente en el mismo área donde trabajaba con mis proyectos de astrofísica. Mi padre debió hablarte acerca de nuestra petición para ingresar al equipo Star Fox. Él me dijo que tu tenías la última palabra en cuanto a la inclusión de nuevos miembros. ¿No es así?

\- ¡Oh! ¡Lo había olvidado!

Fox se llevó una mano a la espalda, un tanto nervioso. La idea de nuevos miembros en el equipo era algo tentador puesto que cualquier ayuda era bien recibida, pero en vista de lo sucedido durante la invasión aparoide un tiempo atrás, no podía tomar el riesgo de poner en peligro la vida de sus aliados. Por otro lado, los acontecimientos recientes relacionados con el humano caido en Corneria exigían la estricta confidencialidad del asunto. De esta forma, el zorro buscó una manera de eludir su petición con una excusa que sonase lo suficientemente verídica.

\- Lo siento – lamentó Fox – pero por ahora no estamos abiertos a nuevos miembros en el equipo. Tenemos algunos problemas con el presupuesto.

Krystal captó de inmediato la táctica de Fox y procedió a seguirle el juego:

\- Si, así es, nuestro presupuesto no ha sido lo suficientemente alto como para mantener el Great Fox y su tripulación y de todas maneras ya tenemos el personal necesario para nuestras necesidades.

\- ¿Hmm? - observó la coneja – Pero, yo supe que hace dos días el equipo se abasteció de suministros como para 3 viajes de ida y vuelta desde el Sistema Lylat hasta Arcturus.

Fox y Krystal empezaron a sudar. Se les había olvidado que el pago por derrotar la invasión Aparoide fue bastante generoso, lo suficiente como para pagar al menos 5 años de la deuda total de 80 años a Space Dynamics por la fabricación del Great Fox, y aún así les sobraba dinero para nuevas armas, municiones, vehículos, víveres y otras cosas más.

\- Además... Supe que acaban de incluir a un nuevo miembro, que es la pantera que se encuentra por aquí – la coneja señaló a Vulkan – que por cierto, me parece bastante familiar... ¿Cual es tu nombre, querido?

Vulkan, que había permanecido callado todo ese tiempo, se puso firme y nervioso. Con disimulo, llevandose una mano a la cabeza se ajustó la máscara y anunció con voz fuerte y clara:

\- ¡Héctor Tobías Vulkan! ¡20 años de edad! ¡Signo... ouch! ¿Cual es el problema con tu rodilla, plumífero azul?

La gente que se hallaba a su alrededor había volteado por el ruido. Fox y Krystal estaban un tanto avergonzados.

\- ¡No hace falta que seas formal tonto huma... ! - Falco se detuvo por unos instantes - ¡Ejem! ¡Pantera!

\- Vaaale... - Vulkan adoptó una postura natural – Soy Héctor Tobías Vulkan, pueden llamarme Héctor... con H de humano... ¡Ouch! Deberías revisarte esa pierna, amigo...

\- ¡Yo soy Fay! - la cocker estrechó alegremente la mano de Vulkan - ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte!

\- Eh... ¡El placer es mío! - respondió un tanto confundido por el saludo repentino de aquella chica – Bonito lazo, por cierto.

Fay reaccionó de forma tímida, ocultando sus mejillas con sus largas orejas que le colgaban a ambos lados. Al mismo tiempo, su compañera Miyu miró de reojo a Vulkan, como si sospechara que ocultase algo.

\- Ahora que lo veo... - dijo Lucy – Guarda un cierto parecido con Panther, el que aparece en las recompensas, ¿No te parece Bill?

\- Si, ya lo había notado – comentó el bulldog – Solo que sin la rosa y la cicatriz, es irreconocible...

\- Quiero preguntarte algo– Lucy miró fijamente a Vulkan - ¿No tendrás un primo llamado Panther Caroso?

\- ¿Cara de oso? - preguntó Vulkan - ¿Quién es cara de oso? ¡Un poco más de respeto por favor!

Krystal apartó a Vulkan, antes que la coneja reaccionase ante la respuesta de la "pantera"

\- Perdónalo – dijo a Lucy – Él viene de muy lejos y no esta acostumbrado a la forma de hablar del lugar. ¿Por qué no vas a ver el desfile mientras tanto, Héctor?

\- Si – invitó Fox – Mejor ve para allá a ver los aviones, amigo. ¿Quieres?

Vulkan accedió un tanto molesto, tomando una de las bolsas de papas fritas de Fox. Estando Falco satisfecho por ello, el humano disfrazado de pantera se encaminó lejos hacia los puestos más cercanos al borde de la tribuna, Desde ahí observó como Fox y sus amigos seguían hablando animadamente.

\- Tontos... - dijo para sí, apoyándose al borde de las gradas – Trato de hacer lo mejor para llevarme bien con esas lindas bolas de pelo y me dejan de lado... Y considerando que esta máscara es incómoda llevarla por tanto tiempo por el calor... ¡Ay! No puedo pensar bien con hambre...

Tomó la bolsa de papas y colocándola frente a sus ojos y la miró fijamente.

\- Espero que esto sea suficiente para Naisha...

Vulkan procedió a abrir la bolsa y...

¡BUM! Una intensa explosión estremeció el lugar. La intensa onda expansiva proveniente de las gradas V.I.P. llegó a sentirse hasta donde se encontraban los chicos. Fox, Krystal y Falco quedaron de pie, inmóviles por la desagradable sorpresa que acababan de presenciar. En el momento de volver en sí, recordaron que sus amigos se encontraban en el lugar de la explosión, el cual se hallaba en llamas en ese instante.

\- ¡Sippy! - exclamó Fox

\- ¡Peppy! - le siguió Falco

Mientras Bill iba a otra parte junto con los guardias a salvaguardar el lugar, los dos héroes de Corneria, seguidos por Krystal, Lucy y las demás, corrieron al lugar de la explosión. Oficiales y policías rodeaban el lugar poblado por piedras, madera y escombros, algunos de los cuales estaban cubiertos por tela u otros materiales inflamables que se encontraban en llamas.

\- ¡Tenemos que sacarlos de ahí! - exclamó Falco

Con esfuerzo y ayuda de los oficiales a su alrededor, lograron apartar las piedras y sacar de ahí a las víctimas: Pepper y Yaru tenían magulladuras. Beltino tenía leves quemaduras y Peppy y Slippy estaban inconscientes, (este último con un hilo de sangre brotando de la cabeza). ROB 64, gracias al material resistente del que estaba hecho, pudo salir por su cuenta de los escombros. También hubieron otras victimas, pero aún con moderadas heridas, todos habían sobrevivido.

\- ¡Por el amor de dios! - exclamaba Beltino Toad, el padre de Slippy, quien se veía como una copia más madura de este, llevando lentes y una bata de laboratorio – Es una suerte que estaba probando en ese instante un dispositivo de repulsión magnética. ¡De no ser así habríamos muerto todos! ¿Dónde esta mi hijo?

Slippy estaba en el suelo, sin conocimiento. Fox y Falco trataban de reanimarlo junto a Peppy, con la ayuda de Krystal y las demás. Una segunda explosión mucho más lejos llamó la atención del zorro. Al asomarse, pudo ver que algunos de los tanques de los desfiles empezaban a disparar a todas partes, varios soldados empezaron a atacarse los unos a los otros, mientras se escuchaba un grito de guerra desgarrador, cuyas palabras eran igual de terribles y profundas:

\- ¡Andross vive! ¡Venom renacerá!

Era el lema de Los Hijos de Venom. Una organización terrorista que, tal y como había dicho Falco antes a Peppy, estaba formada por seguidores y remanentes de las fuerzas de Andross que habían combatido por el Sistema Lylat 10 años atrás. Algunos de sus miembros habían logrado en el planeta Titania revivir al científico mediante un clon hace 6 años, siendo el plan frustrado por el equipo Star Fox, con la ayuda de la pandilla a la cual había pertenecido Falco, donde se encontraba la gata rosa, Katt Monroe.

\- ¡Los Hijos de Venom! - exclamó un oficial - ¡Todos a sus posiciones! ¡Evacuen a los civiles!

\- ¡Estaban escondidos en los tanques y aeronaves! - añadió otro - ¡No! ¡Incluso se habían colado entre los soldados!

Varios disparos sonaron. Fox y Falco estaban impactados, con sus dos amigos heridos y fuera de combate, los habían agarrado por sorpresa...

A unos metros detrás de ellos, Vulkan contemplaba la escena, inmóvil. Su mano temblaba dentro del paquete vacío de papas fritas que se hallaba comiendo hace unos momentos. Tras la máscara, las pupílas de sus ojos castaños estaban contraídas, mirando fijamente a la rana y al conejo que se hallaban inconscientes, frente a sus dos amigos Fox y Falco, sentados de rodillas.

\- ¿A... amigos? - musitó, presionando sus puños


	8. 08 - Los Hijos de Venom

Slippy, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Su cabeza daba vueltas, los oídos le pitaban y no podía oír bien. Había mucha luz, siendo difícil distinguir lo que se hallaba frente a él. La rana solo pudo captar unas cuantas figuras que se aproximaban.

\- ¡Slippy! ¡Hijo mio! - exclamó una voz alegre - ¡Estas despierto!

Al enfocar su visión, pudo ver que se trataba de su padre Beltino. El mismo tomó de los brazos a su hijo, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas de alegría al saber que su hijo estaba bien. Slippy pudo notar que se encontraba sobre una camilla en una tienda de campaña, posiblemente una enfermería. Algunos paramédicos se habían encargado de aplicarle primeros auxilios, vendándole la cabeza.

\- ¡Papá! - exclamó Slippy - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Beltino le explicó la situación: Mientras ellos habían sido llevados a un lugar seguro, Fox y Falco, acompañados por Fay y Miyu habían ido a los Arwings a detener el ataque terrorista y Krystal y Lucy fueron en busca de Vulkan, que se había perdido entre la multitud. Slippy de inmediato recordó algo terrible.

\- ¡La nave! - gritó, gimiendo por las heridas – Ngg... ¡Algunos soldados se habían quedado en la nave! ¡Puede que hayan terroristas infiltrados entre ellos! ¡Debemos ir alla!

Slippy se levantó de inmediato. La cabeza le dolía, pero trató de aguantar todo lo que podía con su cuerpo de anfibio. Beltino, junto a otros paramédicos trataron de detenerlo, tomándolo de la camisa.

\- ¡No hijo! ¡Estas herido! ¡No puedes ir en esas condiciones!

\- No te preocupes papá, estoy bien – dijo con una sonrisa – Puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta

\- ¡Pero...!

\- Slippy tiene razón – se interpuso Peppy, apartando a los paramédicos. El conejo había despertado, con heridas menores.

\- ¡Peppy! - dijo Slippy alegre - ¡Estás bien!

\- Seré viejo y no podré manejar Arwings – comentó - ¡Pero aún guardo mucha energía de mis viejos tiempos!

Beltino frunció el ceño

\- ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza, Peppy?

\- Lo sé, es una locura. ¡Pero si los terroristas toman el control del Great Fox, todo está perdido! ¡Debemos impedirlo cueste lo que cueste! ¡Vamos ROB y Slippy!

Slippy se zafó de las manos de su padre, ROB llegó detrás acudiendo al llamado

\- Debemos tomar un vehículo para llegar – informó ROB – La nave de transporte en la que llegamos se encuentra a 300 metros de esta posición.

\- Ya improvisaremos ROB – respondió el conejo - ¡Vamos alla!

Mientras tanto, en las calles de Corneria, Krystal buscaba corriendo por todas partes en un ambiente de desesperación. Entre la rápida movilización de los soldados que iban al combate y el clamor de los civiles que aún no habían sido evacuados, no había rastro alguno de Vulkan.

\- ¡Krystal!

La zorro azul se detuvo. Lucy Hare la seguía detrás, cansada por la veloz carrera de su compañera.

\- Uff... Krystal – dijo, mientras se inclinaba para tomar aire – ¡No me dejes atrás! ¿Por qué estas tan preocupada por él?

\- No puedo explicártelo Lucy – respondió preocupada - solo que debemos encontrarlo antes que alguien más lo... ¡Ahí está!

Entre la muchedumbre, Krystal logró divisar al joven Vulkan que se hallaba frente a un puesto de comida rápida abandonado en medio del pánico. La "pantera" permanecía ahí, comiéndose un par perritos calientes y bebiendo una botella de refresco "Falcon Punch!". Afortunadamente la máscara que llevaba estaba tan bien hecha, que le permitía abrir el "hocico" para el paso del alimento a su verdadera boca.

\- ¡Héctor! - gritó Krystal

El aludido miró a Krystal desde lejos y siguió comiendo, esta vez con más rapidez. La zorro apartó sus manos de la botella de refresco de la cual estaba dispuesto a beber.

\- ¡Héctor, no es hora de estar comiendo! - dijo molesta - ¡Debemos irnos de aquí!

\- ¡Glup! - Vulkan tragó - ¡Pero lo necesito, Kristina! ¡Es urgente!

\- ¡Es Krystal! ¡Y puedes comer después! - tomó de la mano a Vulkan, obligándolo a seguirla - ¡Debemos ir a donde están Slippy y los demás!

Krystal, Lucy y Vulkan corrieron en dirección al lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo el desfile, el cual se había convertido en un verdadero campo de batalla. Por desgracia, varias explosiones les habían cortado el camino. Los terroristas tenían en sus manos los vehículos experimentales de Space Dynamics que exhibían en el desfile y algunos de ellos tenían munición disponible (no se sabe si fue un descuido o porque los propios terroristas los habían cargado en secreto).

De cualquier forma, los chicos corrieron de vuelta a donde vinieron.

\- ¡No podemos ir por aquí Krystal! - dijo Lucy - ¿Hay algún plan B en marcha?

\- No tenemos otra opción que ir a las naves en las que llegamos aquí – respondió – Solo espero que Slippy, ROB y Peppy puedan llegar a tiempo.

A unos metros de ahí, una explosión, seguida de un par de misiles saliendo entre el humo yendo en dirección a Lucy, llamó la atención de Krystal, quien se abalanzó sobre ella a fin de evitar el impacto.

\- ¡Cuidado!

Los misiles siguieron rectos hasta estallar contra el muro de un edificio. Krystal, Lucy y Vulkan voltearon hacia el origen del ataque y pudieron ver a Fox, junto a Falco, Miyu y Fay. Ellos se enfrentaban contra un robot bípedo experimental de varios brazos, el cual estaba siendo manejado por un terrorista. En la cabina del robot se podía notar que el piloto se trataba de un simple mono con un casco rojo.

\- Vaya vaya vaya... - dijo el mono en tono burlón - ¡Pero si es Fox Mc Cloud! ¡Han pasado 10 años y aún recuerdo aquella vez que me pateaste el culo aquí en Corneria!

\- ¿Eh? - advirtió Fox - ¿Acaso tu eres...?

Fox de inmediato recordó al robot que había derrotado hace mucho tiempo durante las Guerras Lylat, cuando salvaba a Corneria de la invasión venomiana de Andross. La lucha había sido fácil, sin mucho esfuerzo. Lo que no esperaba, era que el piloto que manejaba aquella máquina mortal había sobrevivido hasta ese entonces, humillado y con deseos asesinos de venganza.

\- ¡Si! - exclamó el mono -¡Y ahora no tienes un Arwing que te pueda salvar esta vez! ¡JA JA JA!

De inmediato el robot disparó una ráfaga de misiles, a partir de un compartimiento situado en el pecho. Fox y los demás esquivaron la ráfaga de un salto, aunque la explosión que vino después fue suficiente como para derribarlos al suelo por la onda expansiva.

\- ¡Voy a aplastarte!

Fox y Falco rápidamente apuntaron con sus pistolas blaster al robot. Las débiles ráfagas láser no eran rivales para el robot de batalla, puesto que los rayos luminosos rebotaban en el blindaje como pelotas de fútbol en una pared. Por su parte, Miyu se levantó del suelo y trató de ayudar a su amiga.

\- Parece que escogimos un mal día para dejar nuestras armas en la base – comentó Miyu - ¿Te encuentras bien Fay?

\- S-si... - afirmó tímidamente la cocker – Sólo ha sido un rasguño.

A varios metros de ahí, Krystal y Lucy veían horrorizadas aquella batalla. La ceriniana azul apretó los puños, tomando la pistola de su bolsillo.

\- ¡Ese robot es muy fuerte! - dijo Krystal - ¡Debo ir a ayudarles!

\- ¡Eso mismo iba a decir yo! - añadió Lucy con la pistola en sus manos

\- ¡No Lucy! Debes quedarte con mi amigo Vulkan, no podemos tomarnos el riesgo de... Espera. ¿A donde se fue él?

Los mercenarios seguían disparando al robot, apuntando a donde se encontraba el piloto. Este se regocijaba, riéndose de sus intentos frustrados, respondiendo con golpes y disparos de misiles a sus adversarios.

\- ¿Eso es todo, Mc Cloud? - dijo – Esperaba mucho más de mi viejo enemigo.

Fox saltó y rodó por el suelo, evitando un misil y un puñetazo del robot, hasta situarse cerca de Miyu.

\- ¡Miyu! - llamó Fox – No podemos contra este tipo solo con pistolas, es necesario el uso de armas pesadas. ¿Pueden ir tú y Fay a donde se encuentran nuestros Arwings? ¡Falco y yo lo distraeremos!

\- ¡Entendido! ¡Vamos Fay!

Las dos chicas avanzaban rápidamente, rodeando al robot. El piloto advirtió esto y las detuvo con un puñetazo al suelo.

\- ¿A donde creen que van, señoritas? - preguntó en tono burlón

\- ¡Es muy rápido! - dijo Fay

\- Como era de esperarse de un vehículo experimental – comentó Miyu - ¡Debemos burlarlo de alguna forma!

\- ¡Yo me encargo!

Justo en ese instante, Falco se adelantó y con la pistola blaster en sus manos corrió sobre uno de los brazos del robot, flanqueando los obstáculos que se presentaban en su camino.

\- ¡Por aquí, mono feo!

Falco burló los brazos mecánicos hasta situarse encima del hombro del robot, con la cabina del piloto claramente visible. El ave apuntó firmemente a la cabeza del primate y con una sonrisa pronunció las siguientes palabras:

\- Ya eres mi presa...

\- ¿Oh? ¿En serio?

El mono no se inmutó. Tras presionar un simple botón, una trampilla se activó bajo los pies del ave, moviéndose un par de placas metálicas y revelando un compartimiento de misiles oculto en el hombro. El ave perdió el equilibrio por aquella acción y cayó de espaldas de aquel robot de más de 10 metros de altura.

\- ¡Falco! - gritó Fox mientras corría en su dirección

Habría sido una muerte segura... de no ser porque había sido atrapado justo a tiempo, por la persona que menos esperaría en su vida...

\- Huh... ¿Qué?

Se hallaba en brazos de Héctor Vulkan.

\- Uff... - pronunció - eso estuvo cerca... ¿No es así, amigo? Por cierto, eres muy ligero.

Falco frunció el ceño, arrugando el pico.

\- ¿¡QUE CARAJO HACES AQUÍ IDIOTA?! - gritó furioso el ave - ¡SUELTAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

\- ¡Oye oye! ¡Tranquilo! - dejó al ave en el suelo – Al menos deberías estar agradecido por haberte salvado el trasero.

\- ¡Y UNA MIERDA! - protestó - ¡No necesitaba tu ayuda! ¡Lo tenía todo bajo control!

El robot cerca de ellos se volteó a mirar la escena.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? - comentó el piloto - ¿Un... humano? ¿Qué hace un humano aquí?

\- ¿Ah? - Vulkan se llevó una mano a la cara y no llevaba la máscara - ¿¡C-cuando fue que...?!

Bajo sus pies estaba la máscara, tirada en el suelo. Aquella serie de movimientos rápidos probablemente la habían aflojado hasta el punto de caerse, sin darse cuenta.

\- Ups... - tomó la máscara del suelo – Parece que se me cayó...

\- Bien hecho idiota... - dijo Falco

Fox se llevó una mano a la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. Mientras Fay y Miyu contemplaban con curiosidad la verdadera identidad de Vulkan.

\- ¿Q-qué es eso? - dijo Fay, sorprendida – ¡Nunca había visto algo así! ¿Es un...?

\- Un humano – completó su amiga – Ya me imaginaba que se trataba de una máscara puesto que su apariencia me recordaba demasiado a la de Panther Caroso...

\- ¡Oh! ¿Ya lo sabías?

\- Sí – afirmó – Precisamente, una máscara así solo una la obtendría de ese idiota si llegaste a tocar profundamente su corazón. Aunque la verdadera pregunta es... ¿Por qué la tiene ese humano? ¿Acaso Panther es...?

\- Esa máscara es mía – dijo Krystal, avergonzada. La acompañaba Lucy detrás, quien también estaba sorprendida por la aparición del humano.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tu también conociste a Panther? - preguntó Miyu

Krystal respiró profundamente, y miró a Fox de lejos, procurando que no la oyera.

\- Sí, hace un tiempo, durante la invasión Aparoide... - sus mejillas se pusieron rojas – Él nos ayudó un poco en una misión, y cuando me crucé con él hace poco, me regaló ese... disfraz... como para que lo recordase...

\- Hmpf... Ya veo... - bufó la lince, molesta – No eres la única... a mí también me dio algo así.

\- ¿Q-qué? - Krystal quedó impactada. Fay y Lucy parecían las únicas fuera de lugar en ese momento.

\- Me dijo que era la única mujer que había amado realmente... – presionó sus puños – Aunque veo que él solo era un menti...

El ruido de un pisotón metálico distrajo la atención de las chicas.

\- ¡Dejemos esta charla para otra ocasión! - dijo Lucy - ¡Debemos detener ese robot!

El robot derribó varias paredes de piedra a ambos lados de la calle, rodeando a Falco y a Vulkan de una montaña de escombros infranqueables, siendo la única vía de escape la que se ubicaba detrás del robot.

\- ¿Y qué si hay un humano aquí? - exclamó el piloto, apuntando a ambos - ¡Eso no cambia nada! ¡Acabaré con ustedes!

\- Oh mierda, ¡Nos tiene rodeados! - Falco estaba alterado – Si tan solo pudiéramos penetrar esa armadura...

\- ¿Hmm? - Vulkan se llevó una mano a la barbilla, mirando fijamente al robot – Misiles... Creo que puedo ocuparme de ello.

Vulkan se colocó entre Falco y el robot, adoptando una postura de combate, mientras sostenía la máscara con su brazo derecho.

\- ¿¡Qué haces idiota?! - gritó el ave - ¡Te hará pedazos con tus misiles!

Vulkan volteó y dirigió una sonrisa al ave

\- No me esperaba que te fueras a preocupar por mí ahora – comentó – Tu nombre era... Falco... Falco Garibaldi ¿No? Confía en mi. Yo me encargo de esto.

\- ¡Es Lombardi! ¡Y VA A DISPARAR IDIOTA!

\- ¡DESAPAREZCAN! - gritó el mono, al mismo tiempo que accionaba el botón de disparo

Una ráfaga de misiles iba directo al humano, mientras Falco se disponía a cubrirse la cabeza, aunque sabía que no iba a servir de nada, puesto que los misiles eran letales. Mientras tanto, el humano no se movía de ahí, colocando su brazo izquierdo enfrente de él.

\- Naisha... ¡Ya sabes que hacer!

Una serie de explosiones se originaron en el lugar de impacto, varios trozos de escombros volaron a todas direcciones. Fox y los demás presenciaron horrorizados la escena.

\- Oh, no... - Fox cayó de rodillas, dando un puñetazo al suelo al mismo tiempo que profería con fuerza los nombres de sus amigos - ¡Falco! ¡Héctor!

\- ¡Jajajaja! - el mono se regocijó en su cabina – El humano fue tan tonto que prefirió enfrentar a la muerte en persona... ¡Que idio...! ¿¡QUEEEE?!

Al disiparse el humo, el mono pudo ver que el humano y el ave seguían ilesos. No solo eso, un conjunto de celdas hexagonales brillantes, que recordaban a un panal de abejas, se hallaba justo enfrente al humano. Aquella barrera trasparente de un metro de ancho y dos de alto, se alzaba como si fuese una pared invisible, como un escudo de guerra que se mantenía firme gracias al brazo de Vulkan.

\- ¿Eh? - Falco apartó los brazos de su cabeza y quedó impactado por lo que veían sus ojos - ¿Qué diablos?

No solo Falco, también Fox, Krystal y los demás estaban asombrados por aquello.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - se preguntaba Fox, que había volteado al escuchar el grito del mono - Se encuentran bien, pero...

\- ¿Es verdad lo que veo? - dijo Krystal

\- ¿¡Qué significa esto?! - protestó el piloto del robot - ¿¡Por qué no tienen ni un rasguño?!

Vulkan apartó el "escudo" de su brazo, el cual se disipó en el aire como si fuera un cristal rompiéndose en trozos brillantes.

\- Uff... - el humano se secó el sudor de la frente – Menos mal que el escudo resistió el impacto... tenía mucho miedo...

\- Me... - Falco volvió a fruncir el ceño - ¿¡Me estas diciendo que no sabías si podías detener los misiles?!

\- ¡Oye! ¡No conozco aún la calidad de las armas de este mundo! ¡Por otro lado, Naisha aún esta despertando y no puede...!

\- ¿Quién carajos es Naisha?

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! - volvió a gritar el piloto - ¡Si los misiles no fueron suficientes, mis puñetazos sí lo serán!

El robot elevó sus brazos, preparando el ataque. Vulkan advirtió esto y se quitó el guante de su mano derecha, guardándolo en su bolsillo.

\- Falco... - dijo Vulkan, mientras dejaba la máscara en el suelo - ¿Sabes por qué mi segundo nombre es Tobías?

\- ¿Q-qué? - preguntó confundido el ave - ¿De qué estas hablando ahora?

No hicieron falta explicaciones. Falco pudo ver en cuestión de segundos cómo Vulkan alzó su brazo derecho, mientras una masa metálica y brillante brotaba de un agujero circular de la palma de la mano. La masa viscosa se hizo más y más grande, deslizándose alrededor de la mano hasta volverse metal sólido, adoptando una forma triangular que recordaba a una tijera cerrada con una larga abertura en el medio que llegaba casi hasta el "mango" del aparato que era sostenido por el puño

\- Porque TOBIAS... ¡Es mi mejor arma!

Justo en el instante que los puños del robot bajaban en picado, Vulkan apuntó con su arma, manipulándola como si fuese una simple pistola. El sonido de carga del arma, seguido por un estruendoso disparo fueron el preámbulo de una magnífica explosión que dañó seriamente una de las articulaciones del robot, haciéndolo retroceder.

\- ¿¡QUE?! ¿Qué sucede? - el piloto trató de mantener el robot en pie - ¿¡Cómo has podido?!

Tres disparos más con la misma intensidad fueron suficientes como para hacer caer al robot de espaldas, con daños graves. Vulkan se adelantó, trepando por el robot con gran agilidad y velocidad y justo al llegar a la zona del torso, frente a frente al piloto, profirió con rabia:

\- ¡Y esto es por hacerle daño a mis amigos!

\- ¡NOOOOO!

Un disparo de menor intensidad dirigido al piloto, bastó como para estallar la cabina en pedazos. No se sabe si el ocupante falleció o no, pero de lo que si se estaba seguro, es que ya no era una amenaza para nadie. Vulkan bajó nuevamente del robot, sin mucho cuidado, frente a las miradas de sorpresa de Fox y los demás, que se aproximaban a él.

\- ¿Héctor? - dijo Fox, petrificado - ¿Qué fue eso de antes?

El estómago del humano empezó a rugir

\- Ay... parece que usé demasiada energía en ese ataque... - dijo mientras se frotaba la barriga – ¡Sabía que tenía que comer más! Necesito comida alta en calorías...

Krystal se acercó a Vulkan, temerosa, sin apartar la mano de su pistola blaster

\- Héctor... - habló con voz desconfiada - ¿Qué eres tu?

Vulkan advirtió las miradas de preocupación e inseguridad de los presentes. Era evidente que su actuación había despertado sospechas, algo que incluso alguien tan tonto como él se daría cuenta. El humano no hizo más que recoger la máscara de pantera del suelo y colocársela encima.

\- Chicos... Yo soy Héctor, su amigo... - dijo en tono calmado – Sé que les debo explicaciones, pero ahora no hay tiempo. Debemos seguir nuestro camino.

\- Sí – Falco encubrió a Vulkan – Debemos seguir, no estamos muy lejos de nuestro lugar de aterrizaje y aún hay terroristas por la zona.

\- Falco... - dijo Fox, asombrado por el cambio de actitud de su amigo emplumado

\- ¡Alto ahí! ¡No se muevan!

Los chicos giraron la cabeza. Estaban siendo rodeados por soldados de la Armada de Corneria en medio de la calle, apuntando con sus armas láser a donde se encontraban ellos.

\- ¡Alto alto! - intervino Fox - ¡Somos el equipo Star Fox! ¡No somos terroristas!

Un oficial corneriano se adelantó entre los soldados

\- Eso lo sabemos – habló – El individuo que se halla detrás de ustedes es un humano. Como bien saben, tal y como está estipulado en el Tratado de Lybius, en el párrafo 16 de la sección 2, la presencia de un humano del Dominio Arturian en el Sistema Lylat esta terminantemente prohibida bajo la pena capital. Entreguen al humano sin ofrecer resistencia y nadie saldrá herido.

\- Oh mierda... - comentó Miyu – Nos metimos en un grave aprieto... Espera... ¿Qué es esa melodía?

Una melodía infantil invadió el lugar. Tanto los soldados como los mercenarios miraban a los lados, confundidos en busca del origen de la música, hasta que un camión de helados se aproximó a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Cuidado atrás! - advirtió uno de los soldados

El camión apartó a los soldados del camino y se detuvo frente a los mercenarios. La puerta se abrió y vieron que Slippy, Peppy y ROB estaban dentro. Habían encontrado en el camino un camión de helados abandonado por el pánico de la ciudad y los tres no pudieron resistir la tentación de "tomarlo prestado" para llegar con rapidez al lugar de aterrizaje.

\- ¿Papá? - Lucy estaba impactada

\- ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! - gritó Peppy - ¡Suban al camión!

Los pilotos se apresuraron a entrar por la puerta trasera del camión, mientras los soldados aún se hallaban distraídos. El oficial apenas se había levantado del suelo, cuando el camión se encaminó a toda marcha a su dirección, agachándose para evitar ser atropellado. Los soldados se disponían a abrir fuego contra el camión cuando, por una terrible casualidad, una aeronave terrorista que pasaba cerca de ahí empezó a atacar a los militares.

\- ¡Los Hijos de Venom! ¡Están protegiendo al humano! - exclamó el oficial, cubriéndose del fuego enemigo - ¡Eso explica muchas cosas! Debo informar al alto mando sobre esto...


	9. 09 - ¡Recuperemos el Great Fox!

El lugar de aterrizaje se hallaba justo en medio de la plaza de la Academia Militar de Corneria, donde el equipo Star Fox hacía hecho su entrada a la ceremonia. A aquel lugar, por fortuna, no habían llegado aún los terroristas. El camión de helados iba a toda marcha hacia el lugar donde los Arwings y la pequeña nave de transporte reposaban, cuando unos soldados que guardaban el lugar se pusieron frente al camino.

\- ¡Alto ahí! - ordenó uno de ellos - ¡Esta es un área restringida, no puede dar un paso más!

La puerta del conductor se abrió. Peppy y ROB, seguidos por Slippy, que daba traspiés, salieron del vehículo. Los soldados, al darse cuenta que frente a ellos se encontraban los héroes de Corneria, se incorporaron dando un saludo.

\- ¡Lo sentimos! - dijo el mismo hombre de antes – No esperábamos la llegada del equipo Star Fox en un vehículo tan... particular

\- No se preocupe oficial – respondió Peppy - ¿Está todo en orden por aquí?

\- Sin problemas – pronunció con firmeza – Nos informaron del ataque terrorista y a nuestro equipo ordenaron que guardáramos posiciones. Afortunadamente, ningún enemigo ha llegado hasta aquí.

Un potente disparo dirigido a una de las alas del edificio de la Academia sobresaltó a los que se hallaban presentes. El conejo alzó la vista y vio que el Great Fox había virado su posición, apuntando con sus potentes cañones láser a la ciudad. También habían algunas naves a su alrededor, posiblemente hostiles.

\- Hablamos demasiado pronto – contempló con horror - ¡La nave está en manos terroristas!

\- ¡Nunca pensé que nuestra nave sería usada para destruir Corneria! – tembló Slippy - ¡Es horrible!

\- ¡Silencio! ¡Es mejor actuar mientras aún estamos a tiempo! - Peppy se dirigió a los soldados - ¡Ustedes! ¡Aseguren el perímetro mientras nos preparamos para despegar! ¡ROB! ¡Abre la puerta para que nuestros amigos puedan salir!

Al mismo tiempo que los soldados se dispersaban por el lugar, el robot obedeció, dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del camión. Al abrir la puerta, pudo contemplar un ambiente caótico en el interior. El estrepitoso viaje por las calles cornerianas hasta la plaza de la Academia había sido muy agitado para sus ocupantes, que chocaron a todos lados por el vaivén del vehículo. Había un reguero de helado, con cubiertos y vasos de plástico desperdigados por todas partes. Algunos de los mercenarios se hallaban tirados en el suelo y otros contra la pared del vehículo, con manchas de helado en sus uniformes.

\- Auch... el frío me mata... - gimió Falco, con la cabeza hundida en una bolsa de hielo

\- ¡Veo estrellas por todas partes! - se quejó Lucy, tumbada contra la pared

Fox Mc Cloud, tirado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, pronunciaba palabras de delirio:

. Haz un tonel... acelera... frena... - ciegamente movió su cabeza sobre una superficie blanda - ¿E-en donde estoy? Se siente suave...

\- Los espíritus están inquietos... - Krystal también deliraba, cuando notó algo moverse sobre su pecho - ¿Qué es esto? ¡WAHHH!

Un golpe fuerte y seco se escuchó fuera del vehículo, Peppy acudió y vio a sus amigos tirados dentro del camión.

\- ¡No es momento para descansar! - reclamó molesto Peppy - ¡El Great Fox está en manos enemigas y debemos recuperarlo! Ayudame a levantarlos, Slippy.

Al rato, todos estaban de pie fuera del camión, aún aturdidos por el viaje.

\- ¡La próxima vez aprende a manejar un camión, Peppy! - protestó Falco, acomodándose la camisa – Por esta razón prefiero viajar por aire... Es más rápido y seguro... ¡Y deja de comerte el helado de mi chaqueta, Héctor!

\- ¡Pero aún se puede aprovechar! - dijo Vulkan, pasando sus dedos sobre las manchas del traje de su amigo, cuando este le devolvió una mirada de ira – Vale... ya me detengo

\- ¡Y tú también Fay! ¡Ya basta! - reclamó Miyu a su amiga cocker. Ella también limpiaba el traje de la lince, llevándose los dedos llenos de helado a la boca

En ese instante, Fox, con la notable marca de una bofetada de Krystal, llamó la atención de sus amigos con un par de aplausos.

\- ¡Orden! ¡Orden! - pronunció – Nuestra prioridad es recuperar el Great Fox. En vista de la condición en la que se encuentra Slippy, él no puede pilotar un Arwing. Necesito un voluntario que nos acompañe a Falco, a Krystal y a mi para enfrentarnos a las aeronaves enemigas alrededor de la nave, mientras Peppy, ROB y Slippy van a bordo en la nave de transporte al interior del Great Fox a neutralizar los terroristas infiltrados.

\- Yo iré – la lince Miyu dio un paso al frente – Se manejar un Arwing a la perfección, es pan comido...

\- ¡Yo también quiero ir! - impuso Fay, inquieta - ¡Yo también se manejar Arwings! ¡Quiero dar lo mejor de mi!

\- Pero... solo hay un Arwing disponible – observó Fox

\- De eso no hay problema – intervino Krystal – Fay puede tomar mi lugar.

\- ¿Krystal?

\- Yo iré al Great Fox y Héctor irá conmigo – dijo – No creo que Peppy y Slippy puedan pelear con los terroristas en esas condiciones, o al menos no sin ayuda.

\- Esta bien – afirmó Fox con una sonrisa - Entonces puedes ir con nosotros Fay, no nos falles.

La cánida blanca dio un salto de alegría, contenta porque al fin la tomaban en cuenta. En ese momento, Lucy se adelantó y pronunció con serenidad:

\- Yo también iré.

\- No hija – respondió Peppy firmemente – Es muy peligroso. La armada entera no tardará en volverse en nuestra contra cuando descubra que tenemos a un humano con nosotros.

\- ¡Pero papá! - insistió la coneja - ¡Yo puedo luchar! ¡Se arreglármelas por mí misma!

\- No, aún no estas lista. - Peppy miró fijamente con sus viejos ojos rojos a los de su joven hija de pelaje rosa – No puedo permitirme perderte como a tu madre, Vivian...

Lucy Hare miró con decepción al suelo con razón. Tanto ella como su padre aún estaban dolidos por la pérdida de Vivian Hare, la esposa de Peppy hace varios años durante las Guerras Lylat. Lucy pensaba que esta era la oportunidad idónea para enorgullecer a su padre y demostrarle lo que valía, pero...

\- Por otra parte – añadió Peppy – Te tengo preparada una misión más importante, y todos nosotros dependemos de tu éxito en la misma.

Los ojos de Lucy brillaron de emoción.

Momentos más tarde, los cuatro Arwings y la nave de transporte despegaron, dejando a Lucy atrás, que se despedía de ellos. Fox abrió un canal de comunicaciones con el resto del equipo:

\- ¡Muy bien equipo! ¡Ya saben el plan! ¡Es hora de darles una paliza!

\- ¡Entendido! - respondieron Miyu y Fay al unísono

\- ¡Será pan comido! - presumió Falco

Los Arwings activaron los impulsores a toda velocidad hacia el Great Fox, que les respondía con fuego antiaéreo. Las naves enemigas volaban a su alrededor como polillas en torno a un bombillo. Los mercenarios los derribaban sin mucho esfuerzo, quizá por la poca experiencia de sus enemigos o quizá por la gran habilidad del equipo. De cualquier modo, las nuevas integrantes también poseían un nivel de combate aéreo muy satisfactorio desde el punto de vista de Falco y Fox, al salvar dos veces a Fox de un ataque por sorpresa y derribar un misil teledirigido del Great Fox.

\- ¡Gracias! - dijo – Supongo que te debo una Fay.

\- ¡No hay problema!

Al mismo tiempo, tomando ventaja de la distracción que los mercenarios daban a los terroristas, la nave de transporte en la que iban los demás se aproximaba a una de las compuertas del Great Fox

\- Parece que ellos aún no han aprendido a manejar la nave y sus sistemas de seguridad – comentó Slippy, al fijarse en la compuerta abierta - ¡Debemos apresurarnos!

\- Hago todo lo que puedo, no me agobies – habló ROB, quien era el piloto

Una vez dentro, el equipo aterrizó la nave y abrió las puertas, con las pistolas láser en sus manos. Al parecer hubo una corta batalla en el interior, al haber soldados muertos en las puertas que daban al interior de la nave. Slippy quedó impactado al contemplar el caos, hasta el punto que empezó a marearse.

\- ¡Slippy! - Krystal lo tomó del brazo, evitando su caída - ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- N-no es nada... - se llevó una mano a su cabeza vendada - ¡Vamos a la cabina de mando! ¡No debe estar lejos!

Los cinco se acercaron a una de las puertas del hangar, cuando fueron recibidos por una ráfaga de disparos láser del otro lado.

\- ¡Demonios! - exclamó Peppy, ocultándose tras una pared – ¡Por eso habían soldados muertos! ¡Alguien activó las defensas automáticas!

\- Hay que llegar a una estación de defensa y desactivar las de este sector de la nave – informó ROB – Detecto una a medio camino entre el hangar y el puente de mando

\- ¡Eso son casi 100 metros de camino! - dijo Peppy - ¿Cómo llegaremos?

De pronto, Vulkan se puso en medio de la puerta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvió a activar el "escudo" de su brazo izquierdo. La torreta disparaba sin piedad al humano, pero fue inútil, puesto que los rayos láser eran bloqueados por el escudo de energía.

\- ¿Héctor? - expresó Krystal con asombro. Un escudo así era algo inefable.

\- Solo son 100 metros, ¿No? - habló – El escudo Héctor resistirá hasta entonces. ¡Pónganse detrás de mí!

Sus compañeros obedecieron y se aventuraron en los pasillos, con Vulkan frente a ellos. Las torretas no eran rivales para el brillante escudo transparente de celdas hexagonales. Mientras Vulkan bloqueaba el ataque, Krystal respondía disparando a las torretas con su pistola láser, volándolas en pedazos.

\- Mi nave... - dijo ROB, apenado por el daño

\- Lo repararé después, ROB – comentó Slippy al notar la angustia de su amigo robot – Solo espera que... ¡Ungh!

Comenzó a dar traspiés hasta caer al suelo inconsciente. Los demás se detuvieron.

\- ¡Slippy! - exclamó Krystal.

Se inclinó para verlo más de cerca.

– Es la herida en su cabeza... - dijo – La explosión lo afectó bastante

\- ¡Demonios! - Peppy estaba frustrado – Aún nos falta mucho para llegar, no podemos seguir con Slippy en ese estado.

\- Yo lo llevaré

Vulkan desactivó su escudo temporalmente, volviéndose hacia atrás y, luego de contar hasta tres, cargó a Slippy en su hombro, sosteniéndolo con su mano derecha. Krystal estaba todavía más asombrada por las aptitudes del humano.

\- Héctor... - dijo con voz preocupada - ¿Podrás hacerlo?

\- Todo sea por un amigo – volvió a activar el escudo frente a él - ¡Cúbreme! ¡Vamos allá!

Los mercenarios continuaron su camino por los pasillos del Great Fox, tomando la mayor cantidad de atajos que le eran posibles en medio de la lluvia de disparos láser. En poco tiempo llegaron a la estación de defensa, la cual tenía la apariencia de una caja metálica pegada a la pared.

\- ¡Ya llegamos! - dijo Peppy - ¡Detengan las torretas todo lo que puedan mientras ROB desactiva las defensas! Héctor, muchas gracias, yo me encargaré de Slippy por ahora.

Mientras Vulkan bloqueaba los disparos con su escudo y Krystal destruía las torretas en la sala. El conejo tomó a su compañero rana y lo acostó contra una pared. Este abrió los ojos,

\- Ohh... ¿Donde estoy? - se frotó la cabeza por el dolor - ¡Ngh! Duele...

\- ¡No te esfuerces Slippy! - comentó Peppy, tomando su mano firmemente – Ya estamos cerca de ganar

Al poco tiempo, los disparos dejaron de sonar. ROB desactivó las defensas en el acto..

\- ¡Muy bien! - dijo Krystal – Podemos seguir hasta el puente de mando ¡En marcha!

Con las torretas inactivas, el camino hasta el puente de mando fue mucho más fácil y rápido. Vulkan cargaba sobre su espalda a Slippy sin mucho esfuerzo, como si fuese alguien muy ligero para él.

\- ¡Ya llegamos! - anunció Krystal, tras un rato – La entrada al puente está bloqueada.

\- Yo me encargo – ROB presionó varios botones en una taquilla al lado de la puerta y esta se abrió – Puerta desbloqueada.

\- ¡Excelente! - dijo Vulkan – Es hora de patear unos cuantos trase... ¡Ow!

Una veloz patada al rostro del joven homínido bastó para sacar su máscara y hacerlo caer al suelo, dejándolo fuera de combate.

\- ¡Héctor! ¡Slippy! - Peppy apartó a Slippy de Vulkan, que lo estaba aplastando al haber caído de espaldas

\- ¿Quién está ahí? - Preguntó Krystal, apuntando con su arma.

La figura se desplazó con rapidez, empujando a ROB al suelo, golpeando a Peppy contra una pared y quitando el arma de las manos de Krystal de una patada. Una vez que se detuvo, Krystal pudo ver que se trataba de un corneriano, un conejo de pelaje caqui y cabello marron. Llevaba un par de lentes achatados, suéter púrpura y un pantalón azul. Como arma, llevaba en sus manos un par de sables de plasma verde, como si fueran espadas, que emitían un ruido eléctrico.

\- Vaya mujer que tenemos aquí – dijo el conejo, con voz de galán – Soy Theodore Hase, pero puedes llamarme Theo. ¿Con quien tengo el gusto?

\- Hmm... - suspiró Krystal - No pensé que usaría esto tan pronto...

De su espalda, sacó un báculo dorado retráctil con un cristal púrpura incrustado en la parte superior del mismo. Ese báculo, modificado por Slippy, era un viejo recuerdo de sus días en el planeta Sauria, donde conoció a su amigo (y amado) Fox. El mercenario había usado su báculo durante su misión en el planeta de recobrar los espíritus Krazoa y salvar a Krystal de su encierro, derrotando juntos al dios Krazoa (que no resultó ser más que Andross, reencarnado). Por esta razón conservaba aún dicho báculo, como símbolo de su eterno agradecimiento, aunque también lo hacía por la necesidad de usar un arma cuerpo a cuerpo en determinadas circunstancias, como lo era en ese preciso momento.

\- Vaya vaya... - rió Theo – Parece que no me dirás tu nombre hasta que acabe contigo...

Mientras tanto, en el exterior del Great Fox, los mercenarios derribaban la última de las aeronaves enemigas. La nave principal había dejado de disparar. Fox pensó que quizá Krystal y los demás habían recuperado el control de la nave, por lo que envió una transmisión a sus compañeros.

\- Ha dejado de disparar – anunció – ¡Parece que lo consiguieron!

\- ¡Ya era hora! - aclamó Falco – Me estaba aburriendo de ser una distracción...

Las naves Arwing se aproximaron a la misma compuerta del Great Fox por la que habían entrado sus amigos. Al bajar de las naves, reaccionaron de la misma forma que ellos al ver los soldados caídos en combate.

\- Oh... por dios... - pronunció Miyu con horror - ¿Qué pasó aquí?

\- Tanta... muerte – agregó Fay, petrificada

Falco dio un paso adelante

\- No tenemos tiempo de averiguarlo ¡Vamos!

Yendo por el mismo camino que Krystal y los demás, los cuatro se adentraron por los pasillos. Se volvían más inquietos a medida que veían las torretas automáticas echando humo.

\- Krystal... amigos... - pensaba Fox, preocupado – Espero que estén bien...

Al llegar a la entrada al puente, pudieron ver que Slippy, Vulkan y ROB estaban inconscientes en el suelo (aunque, en el caso de ROB se podría decir que simplemente no se podía levantar por algún circuito averiado) Peppy se hallaba acostado contra una pared, fuera de combate. Solo Krystal y un misterioso conejo se enfrentaban entre sí.

Krystal bloqueaba los cortes de los sables de plasma y esquivaba las patadas de su oponente con gran destreza. Theo era veloz, sin embargo. No daba oportunidad a la zorra azul de contraatacar, ni siquiera de leer sus movimientos con su telepatía. En mas de una ocasion, daba la impresión que sus pasos eran lo suficientemente rápidos como para caminar en la pared.

\- Eres rápida, mujer – comentaba el conejo – Yo pensaba que el equipo Star Fox no era nada sin sus naves y pistolas.

\- ¡No me subestimes!

Krystal dio una rápida estocada con su báculo, pero el conejo la logró esquivar con un salto.

\- ¡Krystal! - gritó Fox, que se aproximaba

\- ¡Chicos! - volteó Krystal

\- Hmm... así que tu nombre es Krystal – sonrió Theo – ¡Es un lindo nombre para una chica que va a morir!

Rápido como un rayo, valiéndose de la pequeña distracción de su oponente ante la llegada de sus amigos, Theo derribó a Krystal con una zancadilla y la tomó del cuello contra el suelo.

\- ¡Krystal! - exclamó Fox, apuntando con su arma a Theo - ¡Suéltala!

\- ¡Alto! - anunció Theo, acercando uno de sus sables a la garganta de la zorro – ¡No den un paso más, si no quieren ver como rebano su cuello!

\- ¡Tú, maldito! - gruñó Falco

\- Ahora, dejen caer sus armas y deslícenlas por el suelo hacia donde estoy yo – ordenó el conejo, burlón – Así, muy bien.

Sin dejar de apuntar a la zorro con su arma filosa, recogió una de las pistolas.

\- Por lo general... No me gustan las armas a distancia – comentó Theo, apuntando a Fox con la pistola – Prefiero confiar en mis sables... Aunque podría hacer una excepción contigo, Fox Mc Cloud.

\- ¿Acaso te conozco? - preguntó el aludido

\- Todo el mundo los conoce, Star Fox – dijo el conejo – Los famosos héroes de Lylat que evitaron la destrucción del universo al matar a la Reina Aparoide... Aunque solo sabía el nombre tuyo hasta que conocí a tu linda amiga...

Fox apretó sus dientes por la ira, estaba deseoso de partirle los lentes a aquel individuo misterioso.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres? - intervino Miyu - ¿Por qué hablas con nosotros de esa forma?

\- No hace falta fijarse en detalles tan superfluos... - habló en tono despreocupado – Mi nombre es Theo Hase. Se supone que mis colegas y yo nos haríamos con el control de esta nave, dejando un simple recuerdo de nuestra presencia aquí, en Corneria. Aunque nunca me imaginé que esta nave tuviese tantos botoncitos brillantes sin un sencillo manual de instrucciones al lado, manejar esta cosa es un infierno. Al menos las torretas automáticas hicieron bien su trabajo...

Falco bufó con desdén, indignado ante la falta de piedad de Theo.

\- ¿Y que planean hacer ustedes, los Hijos de Venom, con nuestra nave?

\- ¿Los Hijos de Venom? - el conejo empezó a reír - ¿Acaso creían que trabajo para ese montón de imbéciles? Ellos solo fueron una herramienta para algo mucho más grande...

\- ¿De que hablas? - preguntó Fox - ¿Para quién trabajas?

\- Oh no no no... - sonrió con voz cantante y sarcástica, apuntando con su arma – No hace falta que sepan eso, ya que van a morir ahora.

Todo parecía estar perdido para ellos, de no ser porque, sin que Theo lo notase, Vulkan estaba apuntando con su "pistola especial" al conejo. Fay Spaniel se dio cuenta de esto y, tontamente, no pudo evitar gritar su nombre.

\- ¡Héctor!

\- ¿Qué?

Theo giró y un disparo seco sonó en el pasillo. El hombro izquierdo del conejo recibió el roce de la bala (si es que había alguna), haciendo que este soltase la pistola blaster y apartase el arma del cuello de Krystal. Ella aprovechó el momento para ponerse de pie y derribar al conejo, aplastando su mejilla con el pie.

Falco, Miyu y Fay se apresuraron a socorrer a los demás. ROB apenas se podía levantar, el ataque había dañado uno de sus circuitos motores en la pierna. Por otra parte, Peppy y Slippy ya habían despertado.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Lo hicieron! - celebró Slippy, conteniendo el dolor de cabeza

\- Calma Slippy – dijo Falco - Una vez que termine todo esto los llevaremos a la enfermería.

Mientras ellos se dirigían a estación de primeros auxilios ubicada al puente, Fox, Héctor y las otras tres chicas rodeaban a Theo, que aún se hallaba bajo el pie de Krystal presionando contra su mejilla..

\- ¡ARGH! ¡MALDICION! - vociferó con rabia - ¡Me había olvidado del huma...

El rostro enojado del lagomorfo se desvaneció como un petalo de flor al viento. Dirigió su mirada hacia Vulkan, con mirada triste.

\- ¿H-Hector...? - su voz sonaba temblorosa - ¿Eres tu?

Los chicos voltearon hacia el humano, extrañados por aquella actitud de su enemigo.

\- ¿Ehhh...? ¿Acaso te conozco? - preguntó Vulkan, balanceando la cabeza a un lado, como un perro curioso – Es la primera vez que te veo...

\- ¿¡C-como?! - sus pupilas se contrajeron, casi se podían notar lagrimas en sus ojos - ¿C-como es posible que...

\- ¡Ya hablarás de eso después! - Fox estaba enojado por el abuso que su enemigo cometió hacia Krystal - ¿Para quién trabajas? ¡Habla!

Theo ignoró la ira de Fox.

\- ¡H-hector! ¿Como es posible que te hayas unido a estos...? ¡Auch! ¡Auch! - gemía de dolor al sentir que Krystal lo pisaba más - ¡Deja de pisarme maldita zorra!

\- ¡Primero di lo que queremos saber! – amenazó Krystal

\- Ehh... chicos... – dijo Vulkan, consternado – Creo que se están pasando...

\- ¡Shh! - lo calló Fox y miró de nuevo a Theo - ¿Vas a hablar o...

Una onda expansiva, o quizás una corriente de aire concentrada, surgió del interior del puente, mandando a volar a todos los que se hallaban ahí hasta al fondo del pasillo, excepto a Theo, que se hallaba seguro en el suelo. Fox se levantó del suelo, aturdido.

\- ¿Q-qué fue eso?

Theo se levantó del suelo, acomodándose sus lentes.

\- ¡Maldita sea Wareen! - miró hacia el puente - ¿¡No te he dicho que avises si vas a usar tu carga gravitatoria?!

De pie en la puerta del puente, se encontraba un segundo corneriano, un zorrillo vestido con una camisa y pantalones negros bajo una chaqueta verde oscura. Asimismo, llevaba lentes como los de Theo (aunque oscuros y con un diseño circular). Alzaba una de sus manos, con la palma dirigida hacia Fox y los demás.

En aquella mano se podía ver un guante con partes metálicas y una piedra brillante roja en el medio, con un rastro de humo saliendo del mismo.

\- Es la última vez que te salvo el culo, Evo... - su voz sonaba más aguda que la de Theo, pero con un tono cargado de oscuridad

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Lo tenía todo controlado! - dijo molesto, levantándose del suelo y limpiando sus lágrimas – Solo que... hubo un pequeño cambio de planes.

\- ¿Ajá? ¿Y ese cambio implica gritar de dolor cuando te disparan y pisotean? Por no decir nada sobre aquel lloriqueo que tuviste al ver al humano..

\- Su nombre es HECTOR, ¿Lo sabías Wareen?

\- Te he dicho que me llames Taiar... ¿Vale? Odio mi apellido...

\- Lo sé, por eso lo hago.

Falco se asomaba por la puerta del puente

\- Lo siento Fox... - lamentó – Se hallaba oculto en el techo, nos tomó por... ¡WAHH!

El zorrillo se giró y "empujando" con su palma emitió una onda expansiva a donde se encontraba Falco, enviándolo a volar de vuelta al recinto. Fox y Krystal contemplaron aquel increíble suceso con asombro.

\- ¿¡Qué fue eso?! - exclamó Fox

El conejo hurgó en su bolsillo

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto... - pronunció llevandose una mano al hombro herido – Nuestro jefe se va a enojar cuando sepa que fallamos, aunque...

Miró a Vulkan por unos instantes y continuó con voz melancólica:

\- No te preocupes Héctor... Te prometo que te sacaré de aquí pronto... Recuerda nuestra promesa...

Tras pronunciar estas palabras, el conejo arrojó al suelo una granada cegadora, bloqueando la visión de todos. Aprovechando la situación, los dos sujetos corrieron hacia un pasillo lateral y desaparecieron por ahí.

Cuando los mercenarios pudieron recobrar la visión, se encaminaron hacia el puente, viendo que sus amigos se hallaban en el suelo, despertando apenas por el trauma.

\- Creo que he tenido suficientes golpes el día de hoy – comentó Peppy

\- ¡Hay que detenerlos! - gritó el zorro, dirigiéndose a las computadoras - ¡Hay que activar de nuevo las defensas antes que...!

Demasiado tarde. Una de las tantas naves de transporte del hangar, salía por una de las compuertas desprotegidas, llevando a bordo a Theo y a Taiar.

\- ¡Maldición! - profirió – ROB, ¿Puedes saber hacia donde se dirigen?

El robot, aún en el suelo con la pierna averiada, emitió unos ruidos en su cabeza metálica y pronunció:

\- Se dirigen al sistema Lybius, en las coordenadas 45,88,456

\- ¿Lybius? - intervino Peppy - ¿En plena zona neutral?

Una transmisión entrante distrajo la atención de todos. Vulkan se ocultó tras una mesa, fuera de la vista de la pantalla holográfica.

El general Pepper estaba ahí, con vendas cubriéndole su arrugado rostro. Aquel general que parecía imponente mostraba debilidad con su nueva apariencia, siendo víctima del atentado que surgió durante el desfile. Fox y los demás se incorporaron con un saludo.

\- Buenos días Star Fox – el general empleó un tono más informal y calmado – El coronel Hund me informó al respecto de lo que sucedía. Veo que consiguieron recuperar su propia nave de los terroristas ¿Se encuentran bien todos?

\- Todos nos encontramos bien, aunque hay algunos heridos – declaró Fox – ¿Están todos bien por allá?

\- Así es... - tosió un poco – Los Hijos de Venom han sido neutralizados. El coronel Spaniel se esta ocupando de los terroristas que siguen en pie. Aunque, lamento que los ciudadanos de Corneria tendrán un nuevo episodio traumático en sus vidas tras este horrible ataque.

\- Comprendo su dolor, General – respondió Fox – Si tan solo pudiéramos atrapar a los responsables de esto...

\- Precisamente de eso quería hablar, Fox – pronunció con tono melancólico – He recibido informes de que un humano se encontraba en Corneria durante el ataque terrorista, siendo protegido por estos a fin de que escapase.

Ninguno de los presentes respondió a la declaración del General Pepper

\- También... - prosiguió – Me han informado que el humano llevaba puesto un disfraz de pantera negra y se hallaba acompañado por varios miembros del equipo Star Fox...

Reinó el silencio en el puente.

\- Fox... Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero... ¿Acaso ese humano... no es su nuevo recluta, Héctor Vulkan?


	10. 10 - Las Habilidades de Vulkan

\- Ya veo... - observó el General – Entonces, confiesan haber ocultado al humano, de nombre Héctor Vulkan, durante el desfile. Pero al mismo tiempo confirman que no esta relacionado de manera alguna con los Hijos de Venom, ¿No?

\- Así es – respondió Fox con serenidad

\- Muy bien... - volvió a toser - ¿Están al tanto de los términos estipulados en el Tratado de Lybius sobre la presencia de humanos en el sistema Lylat?

\- Lo estamos.

\- ¿Y también reconocen que la presencia de un humano en Corneria se castiga con la pena de muerte?

\- En efecto.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo han entregado?

Fox se armó de valor

\- Tenemos nuestras razones para afirmar que el humano no supone una amenaza para el sistema Lylat ni para sus habitantes. Además. Héctor nos ha ayudado en nuestro objetivo de recuperar el Great Fox de manos de los terroristas, salvando así la ciudad de Corneria.

El general bajó la mirada por unos instantes. Se podía notar que se hallaba ensimismado en un dilema complicado.

\- Fox, ignoro cuales son sus motivos, pero... - volvió a hablar, esta vez en un tono más pausado – Ustedes, como el equipo Star Fox han servido fielmente al pueblo de Corneria por más de 10 años. Nos han salvado de la destrucción durante la invasión de Venom y la amenaza de Andross. Incluso les debo mi vida, al salvarme de la infección aparoide durante la reciente invasión que aconteció en el Sistema Lylat. Confío en que sus intenciones, por muy peligrosas que parezcan, son realmente honradas.

Los miembros del equipo elevaron el pecho orgullosamente.

\- El problema es que... – continuó, bajando la voz – Esto escapa de mis manos. El senado de Corneria está indignado por el ataque terrorista. Y por si no fuera suficiente, los rumores de un humano en el planeta se están extendiendo por todas partes mientras hablamos y esto les parecerá intolerable. El senado teme que la población pierda credibilidad hacia el gobierno y la armada. Por ello, es seguro que se exija la inmediata entrega del humano antes que las cosas empeoren.

El general miró a los lados, como si se asegurase que nadie más lo viese en aquella habitación cerrada en la que se encontraba. Fox pensó que posiblemente se hallaba en un hospital, y había pedido privacidad para poder comunicarse con el equipo a través de una pantalla holográfica

\- Por cierto. ¿El humano se encuentra ahí con ustedes? Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos.

\- De acuerdo señor – Fox se volteó – Héctor, puedes salir.

El humano lentamente se asomó por la mesa y a paso lento y nervioso se aproximó hacia donde se encontraba el mercenario, a la vista del General. Al oficial le parecía un tanto hilarante ver a aquel individuo con una larga cola negra colgándole de la parte baja de la espalda.

\- Un disfraz... - el General sonrió – Me lo imaginaba, incluso alguien viejo como yo cayó en aquel truco tan infantil... Debo decir que nunca había visto a un humano desde la guerra contra el Dominio Arturian hace más de 20 años. Tu nombre es Héctor Vulkan. ¿No es así?

Vulkan levantó la mano tímidamente, en señal de saludo

\- Emm... ¡Hola! - dijo nervioso – Un gusto en... verlo de nuevo. ¡Guau!

El resto del equipo se sobresaltó ante la imitación de un ladrido por parte de Vulkan, temiendo que el general lo tomase como un gesto de burla. Afortunadamente, Pepper soltó una leve risa.

\- El placer es mío – respondió – No guardo rencor alguno contra los humanos... Si se hubiese dado captura al fugitivo Herodes O'thae antes de la guerra, se habría evitado la muerte de millones... No obstante muchos cornerianos, debido a las enormes pérdidas durante la guerra, no piensan de la misma forma que yo, y eso lo entiendo perfectamente.

\- Esto... - Vulkan se rascó la cabeza - ¿okey?

El general dio un suspiro y dirigió su mirada al resto del equipo

\- Escuchen Star Fox – pronunció firmemente – En este momento la ciudad se esta recuperando por los daños durante el ataque. Aún queda por tratar a los heridos, reparar las calles y edificios, así como recuperar y contar a las posibles victimas. En media hora volveré a recibir una llamada por parte del senado y es muy probable que planteen el tema del humano en Corneria. Aprovecharé en ese entonces para convencerlos de tomar una medida menos "violenta", aunque no puedo prometer nada. ¿Les parece bien?

Fox y los demás se sintieron aliviados ante la propuesta del general.

\- Muchas gracias señor – respondió Fox – Por cierto, hay algo que debo pedirle.

\- ¿Si? ¿De que se trata Fox?

El mercenario le explicó acerca de los soldados cornerianos muertos que se hallaban en el hangar, victimas de las torretas automáticas que los terroristas habían activado a su favor.

\- Oh... lamento oír eso Star Fox – dijo el general, bajando la cabeza – Me aseguraré de enviar una nave para recuperar los cuerpos. Que Dios bendiga sus almas...

El resto del equipo bajó la mirada en señal de respeto, momentos después el general habló por última vez:

\- Bien, Star Fox. Debo cortar la llamada. Cuando obtenga una respuesta por parte del senado, me encargaré de comunicárselo a ustedes. General Pepper. ¡Cambio y fuera!

La transmisión finalizó, la pantalla holográfica se apagó y la habitación quedó solo con los miembros del equipo mirándose los unos a los otros.

\- ¡Bueno! - habló Slippy, contento – El general nos va a ayudar con ello. Al menos podemos estar tranquilos.

\- No del todo Slippy – intervino Peppy – Aún nos quedan cosas por saber.

Todos miraron en dirección a Vulkan.

\- Peppy tiene razón – dijo Krystal – Héctor, creo que nos debes una explicación a todos.

\- Ehh... - Vulkan parecía confundido - ¿Sobre que?

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste cuando te enfrentaste al robot? - inquirió Falco - ¿Cómo hiciste para generar aquel escudo y luego convertir esa masa gris en una pistola?

\- ¿También hizo eso? ¡Quiero verlo! - dijo Slippy con emoción, la rana ya había visto con sus propios ojos el escudo de energía que había bloqueado los disparos de las torretas automáticas y quedó fascinado por ello.

\- Emm... esto... - Vulkan miraba a los lados, nervioso

Krystal se acercó al humano, con la mirada fija en él.

\- Héctor... ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Por qué ese conejo Taiar hablaba de ti como si fueses un viejo amigo suyo?

Finalmente, Vulkan se llevó una mano al rostro, soltando un deprimente suspiro. Era evidente que no podía ocultarlo más y por ello, luego de quitarse los guantes y la cola del disfraz, buscó un asiento y se sentó frente a la mesa principal del puente.

\- Esta bien... siéntense... Les explicaré todo...

Los mercenarios accedieron. Cada uno de ellos se sentó en el lugar más próximo posible al humano, mirando con curiosidad lo que estaba por mostrar. Incluso ROB se mostraba intrigado por ello. Héctor Vulkan puso sus manos frente a la mesa.

\- Para empezar, voy a presentarles a una amiga mía – dijo Vulkan, abriendo la palma de su mano izquierda – Sí, lo se Naisha, estoy seguro de esto... ¡Di hola, Naisha!

Sobre la palma izquierda, empezó a brillar una luz de un color turquesa, una luz que recordaba a los ojos de la hermosa zorra azul, Krystal. La luz se concentraba en una reducida esfera, emitiendo rayos como si se tratase de un pequeño sol flotando en el aire.

\- Saludos... - una suave voz femenina provino de la luz – Soy la Nano Inteligencia Artificial Especializada en Áreas Peligrosas. Para su comodidad, pueden llamarme N.A.I.S.H.A.

 _(N.A.I.S.H.A, en inglés, se escribiría como Nano Artificial Intelligence Specialized in Harzadous Areas. A fin de conservar el sentido de la historia, se mantendrá el acrónimo en inglés)_

Los presentes se hallaban sorprendidos al ver aquella figura incorpórea y brillante capaz de hablar. Su brillo se alternaba con un leve parpadeo con cada palabra que pronunciaba, como si tuviese vida propia.

\- ¿Q-qué... es eso? - preguntó Fox

\- Ella es mi compañera – dijo Vulkan, sonriendo – De hecho, se podría decir que ella y yo somos uno solo, ya que compartimos casi el mismo cuerpo y nos contamos historias al dormir.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres con "compartir"?

\- Explícales, Naisha.

La luz empezó a parpadear nuevamente

\- Represento la voluntad del "Myrmidon" - pronunció – Mi objetivo es garantizar la seguridad de la reliquia y el anfitrión en cualquier situación que represente un peligro para ambos.

Aquella respuesta no hizo más que confundir a los mercenarios. Vulkan se percató de ello.

\- Emm... creo que mejor les explico yo por ahora... - Vulkan cerró la palma de la mano, haciendo "desaparecer" a Naisha de la vista de todos – Voy a enseñarles otra cosa, no tengan miedo ni se sientan asqueados. ¿Esta bien?

Se arremangó y abrió su mano derecha. Tanto en el dorso como en la palma de la mano se podía observar un tatuaje metálico con la forma de un triángulo hueco, con el centro de un color turquesa en lugar del color normal de su piel. En ambos lados opuestos, la parte inferior del triángulo se extendía en una línea, pasando por la muñeca hasta llegar al medio del antebrazo, adoptando la forma de un circulo con un agujero en el medio, también de un azul verdoso.

\- ¿Cómo no notamos eso antes? - preguntó Krystal a Fox

\- ¡N-no lo sé! - respondió avergonzado - ¡Estaba tan sorprendido por la presencia de un humano en Corneria que...!

\- ¿Quieren callarse? - Falco señaló a Vulkan - ¡Miren!

De pronto, una masa gris viscosa, con la apariencia de metal fundido, empezó a brotar del centro de color del triángulo a través de la piel. Lentamente la masa se extendió por la palma y los dedos de la mano, fluyendo y cambiando a una forma que recordaba quizá a la de una tijera, un alicate o la punta de una espada de unos 30 o 40 centímetros de largo. La parte inferior se modificó hasta adoptar la forma de la empuñadura de un arma, mientras que la parte superior, paralela a los dedos, permanecía con una larga abertura en el medio que se extendía desde la empuñadura hasta la punta, sin que los extremos laterales se tocasen.

\- ¡Ihh! - Miyu gritó de asco, algo que quizá no se esperaba de aquella lince marimacha - ¿¡Q-que es esa cosa?!

El fluido viscoso finalmente se solidificó, dando como resultado un artefacto que aparentaba ser una especie de pistola alienígena o futurista, con grabados y luces incrustadas en el metal. A un lado del arma se podía leer claramente el nombre "T.O.B.I.A.S"

\- ¿Sorprendidos? - comentó Vulkan, enseñando el arma – ¡Esta es mi mejor arma! Se trata de una pistola de raíles, su nombre T.O.B.I.A.S significaba... emm...

\- Sobrecarga Temporal de Balas en Estado Acelerado – dijo la voz Naisha, aún audible

 _(Igualmente, T.O.B.I.A.S es un acrónimo en inglés, cuyo nombre original se escribiría como Temporary Overload of Bullets In Accelerated State. A fin de conservar el sentido de la historia, se mantendrá el acrónimo en inglés)_

\- Oh... olvidé quitar el altavoz – dijo Vulkan, escondiendo su mano izquierda – Pero en fin, prefiero llamarlo Tobías. ¿Te acuerdas, Falco, cuando dije que Tobías era mi segundo nombre? Era por esto... Tobías dispara pequeñas balas de metal a gran velocidad, empleando como munición mi propia energía quimica. Y su potencia se puede calibrar desde la fuerza de una simple pistola a la del cañón de un tanque pesado de batalla.

\- Y-ya veo... - respondió el ave

\- Y... ¿Qué era esa gelatina gris de antes? - preguntó Slippy - ¿Cómo la convertiste en esa arma?

\- Ah eso... - Vulkan pasó un dedo por la punta del arma y un pequeño trozo se "derritió", goteando sobre la yema de su dedo – Miren fijamente.

La misma gota de metal empezó a moverse sobre el dedo y cambiar de forma, como si tuviese vida propia.

\- ¡S-se mueve! - exclamó Miyu, horrorizada

\- ¡No tengan miedo! ¡Son inofensivos! - se apresuró a decir Vulkan – Naisha los llama nanomáquinas, ella dice que son robots pequeñiiiisimos, muy muy pequeños, del tamaño de un microbio.

\- ¿Nanomáquinas? - preguntó Slippy

\- Exacto. En mi sangre, fluyen miles de millones de estos amiguitos. - detalló en tono amistoso – Curan mis heridas, me protegen... Forman parte de mi.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! - intervino ROB - ¡Sabía que tenía nanomáquinas en el cuerpo!

Los demás voltearon hacia donde estaba ROB

\- ¿Lo sabías? - preguntó Peppy - ¿Por qué no nos avisaste sobre ello antes?

\- Cada vez que lo iba a decir, ustedes interrumpían mi mensaje – contestó – Yo había detectado niveles elevados de metal en su organismo, así como leves emisiones electromagnéticas.

\- Oh... ya veo... - observó Slippy - ¿Y de qué está hecho ese metal?

\- Las nanomáquinas del Myrmidon contienen una aleación de varios metales en su composición – Volvió a hablar la voz de Naisha – Algunos de los cuales se pueden mencionar: Acero, neo-iridio, titanio, oro, plata, magnecuarzo y...

\- ¡Suficiente Naisha! - interrumpió Vulkan – Altavoz, ¡Desactivate!

\- ¿Y esa aleación es líquida o sólida? - volvió a preguntar Slippy

\- Es sólida – dijo Vulkan – Solo que los robots cuando no están pegados los unos a los otros, parece un líquido o gel a simple vista. Es complicado de entender, pero es algo que Naisha me ha explicado durante años todos los días y estoy cansado de oírlo...

Volvió a colocar la gota móvil sobre la punta del arma y se mezcló con esta, tomando forma sólida. A continuación, Vulkan golpeó suavemente la mesa con su arma.

\- ¿Ven? Es completamente sólido. Está unido a mí. No puedo soltar esta arma, ya que esta "pegada" a mi cuerpo. – explicó – Estas nanomáquinas son increíbles, y es solo una cuarta parte de lo que saben hacer.

\- ¿Qué? - se levantó Falco - ¿Todavía hay más?

\- Bueno... en realidad ustedes ya lo vieron antes. ¿Me permiten un segundo?

Vulkan se levantó y con cierta dificultad (debido al arma que aún se hallaba pegada en la palma de su mano) se arremangó el brazo izquierdo. Presentaba la misma marca que su mano derecha, solo que el triángulo se hallaba en el antebrazo y el círculo en la palma de la mano.

\- Esto es lo que me permite encender ese escudo de lucecitas que usé antes - enseñó las marcas - Voy a activarlo para que lo vean mejor.

Vulkan retrocedió y puso su brazo frente a él su brazo izquierdo. Una barrera, formada por una red de celdas hexagonales brillantes apareció frente a él. La misma cubría de pies a cabeza y de lado a lado a Vulkan, como si fuese un escudo enorme, aunque se podía ver a través de él.

\- Este escudo es mi tocayo – alegó Vulkan - También se llama H.E.C.T.O.R. y su acrónimo significaba... emm...

\- Núcleo de Hexa Energía para Reflexión de Giro – anunció Naisha otra vez

 _(De la misma forma que N.A.I.S.H.A y T.O.B.I.A.S. El acrónimo H.E.C.T.O.R. se encuentra en inglés y su significado original es Hexa Energy Core for "Turn Over" Reflection. A fin de conservar el sentido de la historia, se mantendrá el acrónimo en inglés)_

\- ¡Te he dicho que desactives el altavoz, Naisha! - replicó enojado Vulkan

\- Lo que hiciste Vulkan, fue activar la función de radio FM.

\- Oh, con razón sentía un ruido de estática en mis oídos...

\- ¿Radio FM? - preguntó Fay

\- Eso no importa – continuó Vulkan – Como les decía, el escudo Héctor es muy resistente. ¡Casi impenetrable! Bueno, depende de la fuerza del ataque y mis niveles de energía... El escudo Héctor es creado por las mismas nanomáquinas que se encuentran en mi brazo izquierdo, justamente en las marcas de mi mano y mi brazo. Pueden tocar el escudo si quieren, pero algunos me dicen que se siente como una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

\- No gracias, yo paso – comentó Falco. Varios repitieron lo mismo que el ave, de diferentes maneras.

\- Esta bien, cobardes. Voy a desactivar el escudo

La barrera brillante se resquebrajó como si fuese un vidrio y sus trozos se disiparon en el aire, dejando un rastro de polvo de luz que desapareció al instante.

\- ¡Woow! - Slippy admiraba aquella pieza de tecnología que enseñaba Vulkan. Se quedaba fascinado hasta el punto de parecer un niño aprendiendo algo en un libro.

\- También voy a guardar a Tobías, necesita dormir – dijo Vulkan

En pocos segundos, el arma volvió a convertirse en un fluido viscoso, retrocediendo hasta la mano de Vulkan. Poco a poco esta masa grisácea se deslizó hasta llegar a la palma de la mano, yéndose por la abertura del centro hasta desaparecer como si se tratase de un drenaje, quedando solo el "tatuaje metálico" gris y turquesa. Las nanomáquinas habían vuelto al organismo de Vulkan.

\- Les enseñaré algo más. También tengo unos ojos especiales – agregó Vulkan – Naisha y las nanomáquinas realizaron ciertas modificaciones a mis ojos me dan información en tiempo real. ¿Nadie tiene por aquí un televisor o algo así con conexión inalámbrica?

ROB activó uno de los televisores holográficos de la sala.

\- Muy bien – Vulkan se llevó una mano a la sien, como si se comunicase con una "radio imaginaria" - Naisha, ¿Podrías establecer una conexión con aquel televisor?

\- Lo intentaré, Vulkan – respondió la inteligencia artificial – Pero necesito que te acerques a él, a una distancia de unos treinta centímetros.

Vulkan se acercó al televisor, colocándose justo al lado del mismo. En cuestión de segundos la imagen en blanco del televisor desapareció.

\- Conexión establecida.

Los miembros del equipo Star Fox se contemplaron a ellos mismos sentados en la mesa. El ángulo de visión cambiaba de acuerdo a los movimientos oculares y de la cabeza de Vulkan. En las esquinas de la pantalla, a manera de un HUD, aparecían valores diversos, como la fecha, la hora, la temperatura, la altitud, los objetivos a su alrededor, etc.

\- Estos ojos no tienen nombre, pero yo les llamo "ojos inteligentes" - explicó Vulkan – Son muy útiles a la hora de pelear, reconocer un área o hacer cálculos en tiempo real. Yo lo uso para asegurarme que mi pollo frito está a punto o saber si es la hora de mi anime favorito. Lo malo es que aún no se usar todas estas funciones.

Algunas risas sonaron entre los presentes.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dije algo gracioso?

\- Héctor... - habló Krystal, con la mirada baja – Esta bien que nos quieras mostrar lo que puedes hacer con tus "ojos inteligentes" a través de una pantalla de televisión, pero... ¿¡PODRÍAS DEJAR DE MIRARME LOS PECHOS?!

La pantalla de televisión mostraba un aumento o zoom que Vulkan había hecho al escote de la ceriniana azul. Peppy se había llevado una mano al rostro, ruborizado. Miyu y Fay no pudieron evitar sentirse apenadas, mientras que Slippy y Falco estallaron en carcajadas al ver a Fox con un hilo de sangre corriendo de su nariz y un hilo de baba de su boca.

\- ¡L-lo siento Krystal! - Vulkan estaba apenado – Lo arreglaré en este instante.

Por la pantalla se pudo ver que la mirada al escote de Krystal se desvió hacia el torso de Falco

\- ¡A MI NO, PERVERTIDO! - gritó Falco. Las risas de los demás aumentaron.

\- ¡A mi tampoco! - protestó Fox, cuando la mirada se desvió a su cola

\- ¡Mirame a mi! ¡Mirame a mi! - la cocker Fay alzaba su brazo con ánimos, antes que Miyu la callase con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

\- M-mejor dejo esto así – Vulkan cerró los ojos, nervioso y avergonzado, con la cara roja como un tomate - ¡Naisha! ¡Desactiva la conexión!

\- Conexión finalizada.

La pantalla del televisor se había vuelto en blanco otra vez.

\- Ejem... - Vulkan volvió a su asiento, rascándose la cabeza – Volviendo al tema de antes... Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer con Naisha y las nanomáquinas. Durante el combate, estaba usando al máximo mis capacidades y por ello me agoté rápido. Aún ahora necesito de una buena comida para recargar mi fuente de energía y poder usar de nuevo mis habilidades.

\- Espera... aguarda un momento. - intervino Slippy - ¿Dijiste, "Fuente de Energía"?

\- Sí, ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Cual es tu fuente de energía?

\- ¡La comida, por supuesto! ¡Un buen pastel de chocolate me permite disparar 5 veces mi Tobías a la máxima potencia!

Fox y los demás contemplaron impactados al joven humano de cabello negro y ojos castaños, que se hallaba sentado frente a él.

\- Entonces... - expresó Fox con cautela - Nos dices que tienes una inteligencia artificial...

\- Así es

\- Tienes nanomáquinas que viven en tu cuerpo – añadió Falco – Y son capaces de crear una pistola de raíles, usando tu propia "energía"

\- En efecto

\- También las nanomáquinas son capaces de crear un escudo de energía – completó Slippy – El mismo que bloquea casi cualquier ataque que se dirija hacia él. Por no decir que mencionaste que también curan tus heridas y te permiten escuchar la radio.

\- Por supuesto

\- Y por último, pero no menos importante – aclaró Krystal – Tienes un par de ojos con implantes cibernéticos que te otorgan información en tiempo real. ¿Verdad?

\- Estoy cansándome de repetir "Sí" - dijo Vulkan - ¿Me pueden decir que es lo que pasa?

Fox miró fijamente a los ojos de Vulkan

\- Héctor... ¿Acaso tu eres...?

Vulkan bajó la mirada.

\- Si... Soy un "Nano-Cyborg" o Androide, como quieran llamarlo. Mitad hombre y mitad nanomáquina. Ok, eso último sonó gracioso.


	11. 11 - El Dilema por la Derrota

Todos se quedaron callados. En los enfrentamientos anteriores contra Andross, ya se sabía de la existencia de seres biológicos modificados mediante implantes mecánicos, convirtiéndolos en algo similar a "monstruos cibernéticos". De igual forma, los aparoides, con su habilidad de "aparoidificación" infectaban a los seres vivos, fusionándose con ellos y transformándose en "híbridos". (De hecho, el objetivo de la reina Aparoide era la asimilación de toda vida en el universo a través de este proceso, modificándola a su imagen y semejanza).

Pero... ¿Un humano? ¿Cómo un humano podía haberse convertido en un cyborg y de una manera tan perfecta? ¿Cómo un humano podía manipular millones de máquinas microscópicas a su antojo para crear un arma de raíles y un escudo de energía? ¿Acaso esto representaba el inmenso potencial tecnológico del Dominio o se trataba de una nueva forma de aparoide? Peppy pensó en esta posibilidad y quiso despejar sus dudas:

\- Héctor... ¿Puedes enseñarnos tu mano de cerca otra vez?

\- Vale, pero no hagas nada raro, ¿Ok?

La mano de Vulkan estaba limpia, sin otra marca que no fuese aquel "tatuaje" metálico, con la marca color turquesa en el medio. El conejo se levantó de su asiento y la contempló por unos segundos.

\- Solo para estar seguros, quiero preguntarte algo... - habló con voz profunda - ¿Eres un aparoide?

El resto del equipo dio un brinco en sus asientos por tal afirmación. Si bien era una pregunta interesante, no dejaba de ser una acusación demasiado apresurada.

\- Apa... ¿Qué? - preguntó Vulkan con tranquilidad – No, no viejito. Es "Androide", An-droi-de. Repite conmigo. ¿Ok? An-droi-de.

\- ¡Ya! ¡Ya entendí! - respondió molesto

Krystal intervino

\- Peppy. ¿No crees que es algo apresurado afirmar que Héctor es un aparoide? Nosotros vimos con nuestros ojos que los aparoides y sus victimas tenían una apariencia completamente distinta. Él no parece estar infectado o algo así. Su arma ni siquiera se veía púrpura.

Lo que decía ella era verdad. Los aparoides tenían una gama de colores oscuros, entre los que se hallaban púrpura, azul y negro. Los seres que se hallaban infectados por los aparoides tenían una severa desfiguración en el cuerpo con manchas negras y líneas verdes. Si Vulkan fuese un aparoide, o hubiese estado infectado, ya habría sido evidente.

\- Además – añadió Slippy – Nosotros eliminamos a la reina por nuestra cuenta. Todos los aparoides existentes en el universo murieron con ella. Podemos confiar en Héctor.

El conejo volvió a sentarse.

\- Lo se, lo se, pero... ¿Cómo es posible que él sea un nanocyborg? - preguntó Peppy – Dejando de lado sus habilidades, él parece un humano común y corriente, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puede tener guardadas millones de nanomáquinas en su cuerpo dirigidas por una inteligencia artificial sin ser un robot?

Vulkan se rascó la cabeza, preocupado.

\- Esto... eso tiene su explicación... Aunque debo decirles que son cosas que ni yo mismo entiendo. Naisha podría decirlo, pero ella tiene dañados algunos circuitos, tampoco recuerda los detalles...

\- Dinos todo lo que recuerdes – pronunció Fox – Cualquier información puede sernos útil para ayudarte.

\- Esta bien. ¿No les importa si me quito la camisa?

\- Por supues- Espera... ¿Qué?

Una nueva transmisión entrante desvió la atención de todos. ROB activó la pantalla holográfica.

\- Buenas tardes Star Fox – el General Pepper estaba en la pantalla, con una mirada triste – Les tengo una mala noticia...

Al mismo tiempo, a varios kilómetros de ahí en una ubicación desconocida. Lucy Hare se hallaba frente a una computadora, entablando una conversación con el piloto y comandante Bill Grey de los escuadrones Husky y Bulldog.

\- Así que él era un humano, ¿No? - habló Bill – En realidad ya lo sabía.

\- ¿¡De verdad?! - exclamó Lucy, sorprendida - ¿Como lo descubriste?

\- Se veía la piel bajo el cuello de la camisa – explicó – Además, era bastante OBVIO que era un disfraz...

\- ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

Bill rió.

\- Los amigos de Fox son también mis amigos. Por otro lado, yo sé que el debe tener sus razones para guardar a un humano con él y estoy seguro que preferiría mantenerlo en secreto de sus amigos, para no involucrarnos. Él siempre es así.

\- Bueno, no importa. - Lucy se arregló el cabello - La cuestión es que necesito que hagas este favor por Fox y su equipo.

\- Lo sé, Lucy. Ya te dije que esto sería pan comido para mí, aunque lo único que me preocupa es que el plan salga mal y nos descubran a todos.

\- El General tiene estima por el equipo – comentó la conejo – Incluso a él le costaría oponerse a Fox, al deberle tanto a la nación por sus actos heroicos.

\- Si, pero... el senado es el problema. Puede relevar de su cargo a Pepper, asignando temporalmente a uno de sus miembros para que dicte las ordenes en su lugar.

\- Ya lo había previsto, Bill. - afirmó con seguridad – Si alguna flota se interpone en su camino, una vieja amiga mía se encargará de ponerles las cosas un poco... "pulsantes".

De vuelta en el Great Fox, en la cabina del puente. Fox Mc Cloud se hallaba decaído en su asiento en medio de la sala del puente. Era como si luego de la victoria hubiese perdido algo importante por lo que también estaba luchando. El héroe de Corneria se llevó una mano al rostro y soltó un suspiro de angustia.

\- Calmate Fox... - Peppy puso una mano sobre su hombro – Era algo que tenía que pasar, tarde o temprano...

\- ¡Animo Fox! - pronunció Slippy, en un intento por alegrar a su amigo – Todavía tenemos tiempo para pensar en algo.

\- Ya escuchaste al General, Slippy... - respondió Fox, con desánimo – Debemos entregar a Héctor dentro de una hora al Tribunal Supremo de Corneria. Es posible que lo ejecuten allí mismo. También nos espera una orden marcial del senado por encubrir al humano durante el ataque terrorista...

\- Bueno – revisó su reloj - Son las 2 de la tarde, hora de la Ciudad de Corneria. una hora aún es suficiente ¿No? Digo, para que... esto... ideemos un buen plan...

Héctor Vulkan, quien se hallaba sentado en el suelo junto a una pared, se estremeció al oír la palabra "ejecución". Si bien era un cyborg y confiaba en sus habilidades, no podía hacer nada si un planeta entero estaba en su contra, no tenía lugar al que escapar de la muerte y sus amigos habían sido condenados por su culpa. Krystal se dio cuenta de ello y, compadeciéndose por él, se agachó acariciando su cabello.

\- No te preocupes Héctor... - dijo con consuelo - Nosotros hallaremos una solución...

El humano encogió sus hombros, inquieto con la mirada al suelo. Fay Spaniel tampoco pudo evitar sentir pena por él.

\- No entiendo... - dijo - ¿Por qué lo tienen que matar? Se que es por lo del tratado, pero... yo pensaba que el General Pepper era alguien bondadoso...

\- ¿No escuchaste la transmisión? El general dijo que eso estaba fuera de su jurisdicción, el Senado de Corneria es el que tiene la última palabra – dijo Peppy – Además, su forma de hablar sonó de manera forzada cuando dio la orden.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Así es. Pepper nos conoce desde hace años y sabe que nosotros no traicionaríamos a Corneria así como así. – prosiguió – Por otro lado, el General y yo somos muy buenos amigos y se que, como la mayoría de nosotros, odia la violencia innecesaria. Ni siquiera se dignó a ejecutar a Andross cuando tuvo la oportunidad, tomando la elección de exiliarlo a Venom.

\- Pero eso no pudo evitar que él formase un imperio y cometiera todas las atrocidades posibles... – comentó Fox, con la mirada al techo – Es muy probable que por eso hayan tomado esa decisión ya que, si a Andross lo hubiesen ejecutado en aquel entonces, se hubiera podido evitar la muerte de centenares de miles durante las Guerras Lylat, entre ellos mi padre...

Varios de los que se hallaban presentes estaban sorprendidos por aquella afirmación que, si bien era completamente verídica, decir eso en las circunstancias en las que estaban era como admitir la derrota. Esto era algo inaudito y más aún viniendo de aquel individuo que era reconocido como el valiente héroe de Corneria que nunca se rendía. Por esta razón Peppy Hare frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué sucede contigo Fox? - pronunció - ¿Vas a rendirte ahora mismo?

\- Solo estoy siendo realista... - reafirmó Fox – Todo habría salido bien si no fuese por aquellos terroristas...

\- Eso es algo que nadie sabía que iba a pasar.

\- ¡No es solo eso! Si hubiéramos tomado una ruta diferente, o hubiésemos sido más astutos, Falco y yo habríamos evitado el enfrentamiento contra ese maldito robot.

Miyu y Fay se enfadaron.

\- ¡Nosotras también estábamos ahí! - protestó la lince - ¿Recuerdas?

\- Lo se, pero igual no hubiese cambiado nada – afirmó Fox – Si no fuese por ese robot, no habríamos estado en peligro de muerte y Héctor no se habría revelado con sus habilidades cibernéticas ante los demás al ayudarnos.

\- Pero lo hecho hecho está Fox – dijo Peppy

\- Lo sé, Peppy – el mercenario se reclinó en su asiento, volviendo a mirar el techo – Pero... no se que hacer... Lo que nos reveló Héctor solo empeora las cosas. Siendo un cyborg despierta más sospechas de ser una amenaza para Corneria. Sin contar que esos dos terroristas parecían conocerlo desde antes.

Dio un suspiro

\- Tú tenías razón Peppy, él no podía quedarse con nosotros... Su presencia aquí, nos condenaba a todos.

En lugar de levantar la moral, las palabras de Fox empeoraron las cosas. Vulkan se encogió tanto hasta el punto de sentarse en posición fetal, con la cabeza hundida en las rodillas. El resto del equipo, por su parte, estaba enojado. Incluso Slippy frunció el ceño, decepcionado por la falta de iniciativa del líder al que tanto admiraba. Peppy meditó por unos instantes, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

\- ¿Sabes Fox? - pronunció – Tu padre era alguien que confiaba en la justicia, él no aceptaba cualquier trabajo sin otro motivo que no fuese por el bien común.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora, Peppy? - preguntó Fox, aún con la mirada perdida al techo

\- ¿Qué habría hecho tu padre? ¿James no habría ayudado a Héctor? A el no le importaban las reglas, él confiaba en sus instintos.

Fox se levantó del asiento, enojado

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Peppy? - preguntó - Hace unas horas estabas molesto conmigo por traer al humano aquí y diciéndome que lo entregase a una muerte segura. Luego de ello, lo acusas de ser un aparoide. Ahora que él está condenado a muerte y nosotros a punto de ser arrestados, te arrepientes y me das una charla sobre mi padre. ¡Y encima llamas al humano por su nombre!

\- Estás hablando demasiado Fox...

Fox volteó y vio que Falco se acercaba a él. El ave había permanecido callado todo ese tiempo.

\- ¿Falco?

Fox recibió un fuerte puñetazo al hombro por parte del ave. Krystal iba a intervenir, pero Peppy la detuvo.

\- ¡Auch! - se quejó Fox - ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso idiota?!

\- Oh, disculpa – respondió el ave con sarcasmo – Solo quería saber si el verdadero Fox Mc Cloud se encontraba ante mis ojos. ¿Que pasó con aquel aventurero que nunca se rendía y confiaba en sus instintos?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Qué pasó con aquel "valiente" que se enfrentó a Andross por su cuenta? ¿Que pasó con el as del vuelo que me salvó el trasero varias veces?

\- Falco...

Fox miró pasmado al suelo, como si aquel golpe le hubiera hecho pensar en lo que había dicho

\- Créeme... - continuó Falco, caminando lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Vulkan – Yo al principio creía que ese humano era solo un idiota, un maníaco e inútil. Creía que era un estorbo y una amenaza para el equipo y nuestra carrera. Creía que lo habías traído aquí como una forma de burlarte de mí...

\- Muchas gracias Falco - respondió Vulkan con sarcasmo, sin dejar de apoyar la cara en sus rodillas

El ave de plumas azules palmeó amistosamente la espalda de Vulkan, haciendo que este levantase la mirada.

\- Sin embargo, viéndolo más de cerca y sus acciones, puedo decir que nuestro amigo cyborg no es un tipo tan malo... - apartó la mirada con vergüenza - Yo, ejem... te debo una Héctor. Gracias por salvarnos a mí y a Krystal.

Vulkan quedó sorprendido al ver el cambio de actitud de Falco, si bien ya habían indicios de un sentimiento de gratitud cuando se enfrentó al robot, no lo había mostrado directamente. El joven humano miró a Fox, que seguía pasmado.

\- Si... tienes razón... – Fox se acercó a Vulkan, tendiéndole una mano con una sonrisa – Lo siento Héctor... no debí decir esas cosas... ¿Puedes perdonarme?

Los ojos del humano se humedecieron. Al tomar la mano de su amigo, se levantó dándole un fuerte abrazo que casi crujía los huesos del cánido.

\- ¡A mis brazos Fox! - celebró Vulkan, con alegría

Fox estaba un tanto avergonzado por tal acto de cariño y dolor. Krystal y Fay no pudieron evitar reírse por su expresión.

\- ¡Oye oye! ¡No tan rápido! - Falco intervino – Aún estoy algo molesto contigo por habernos metido en este problema, Héctor.

\- Oh si... - se separó de Fox y bajó la mirada – Lo siento mucho por ello, Falco...

\- Pero, si alguien de nosotros va a caer, nosotros como equipo evitaremos que eso pase.

\- Espera... ¿Eso quiere decir que yo...?

\- ¡Si! ¡Así es! - celebró Slippy – Bueno, si Fox está de acuerdo con incluirte en el equipo

\- ¡Aguarda un momento! ¡Yo en ningún momento dije que lo iba a incluir en...!

El mercenario detuvo su habla al darse cuenta que la sonrisa de Vulkan (y también la de Slippy y Krystal) se empezaba a desvanecer.

\- Pero, por esta ocasión... - corrigió – Quizá podemos hacer una excepción y darte un puesto, aunque sea como miembro honorífico, en el equipo Star Fox... ¿Te parece bien?

\- ¡Wooo hooo! - gritó Vulkan, a modo de celebración - ¡Siempre quise mi propio equipo! ¡Algo así como los Sombrero de Paja o los Guerreros Z! ¡Ja ja ja! ¿Tendré mi propia insignia también?

\- En realidad ya la llevas, tonto – dijo Falco, señalando la chaqueta de Vulkan que pertenecía a Fox, con la insignia del equipo en su hombro.

Mientras Vulkan festejaba dando saltos por la sala, Miyu se aproximó a Fox, llevándose consigo a Fay.

\- Por cierto Fox - dijo – Quiero estar segura pero... Dadas las circunstancias, supongo que la membresía de Fay y yo en el equipo también es oficial, ¿No?

Fox se llevó una mano al hombro. Tampoco podía negarse. Aunque recién las había conocido durante el desfile como viejas amigas de Lucy Hare, su colaboración había sido importante en la misión de recuperar al Great Fox, demostrando ambas una gran capacidad para el manejo y combate de Arwings durante la corta batalla aérea fuera de la nave. Por otro lado, ya se habían involucrado demasiado en el problema de Vulkan y necesitaba toda la ayuda posible en ese instante.

\- Esto... sí... - respondió – Yo pienso que es hora que las declare como miembros oficiales de Star Fox. Así que... A ustedes, Miyu Lynx y Fay Spaniel. ¡Les doy la bienvenida al equipo!

El resto de miembros empezó a aplaudir.

\- ¡Somos un equipo! - aclamó Fay, moviendo los brazos y dando saltos, a la par que Vulkan

La celebración no duró mucho. Al cabo de un minuto, el Great Fox recibió una transmisión. ROB avisó que se trataba de alguien diferente al general Pepper.

\- ¡Escóndete! - avisó Krystal a Vulkan, antes que Fox respondiese a la llamada

Vulkan se escondió tras una mesa, asomándose ligeramente para ver lo que estaba pasando. En la pantalla del puente se podía ver un oficial corneriano con lentes oscuros. Probablemente se trataba de un oficial de menor rango, un sargento quizá.

\- Buenas tardes, Star Fox – anunció el oficial – Sargento Austin al habla, vengo de parte del capitán Picard en la misión de llevarnos los soldados fallecidos en combate. Solicitamos la entrada al Great Fox.

\- Entendido – respondió Fox - Abriremos las compuertas, nos vemos en el hangar en cinco minutos.

La transmisión acabó. Fox se volteó a contemplar su equipo.

\- Bueno... - pronunció – Mientras Falco y yo nos encargamos de ello, ustedes chicas, acompañen a Peppy y a Slippy a la enfermería. Necesitan un mejor tratamiento y allí se encuentra todo lo que necesitan.

\- No te preocupes por mí Fox – declaró Peppy – Yo estoy bien.

\- Lo que tu digas abuelo – rió Falco – Vamos Fox.

Los dos salieron del puente. A los pocos segundos le siguieron Miyu y Krystal acompañando a Slippy. En el puente quedarían solo Vulkan, Fay, Peppy y ROB. La cocker Spaniel de lazo rojo miraba con curiosidad a Vulkan sin que este se diera cuenta, puesto que el humano se hallaba mirando fijamente a Peppy.

\- Entonces... tu nombre es Peppy, ¿No? - preguntó con calma - ¿Eres un conejo o una liebre? ¿Te gustan las zanahorias?

Una llamada entrante impidió que Peppy respondiese a la pregunta. Hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó una pantalla táctil similar a la que usaba Fox, presionando su dedo sobre la misma.

\- ¡Hola Lucy! - saludó Peppy - ¡Que gusto me da verte sana y salva!

\- El gusto es mío, papá – respondió con alegría - ¿Tuviste algún rasguño?

\- Un solo puñetazo de un conejo forajido. Pero nada que tu padre no pueda lidiar. ¿Cómo va el plan?

\- Los preparativos están listos – anunció la coneja rosada - La operación "Star Trek" ya está en marcha. Por cierto, ¿Te gusta el nombre? ¡Yo misma lo inventé!

\- Suena bien, Lucy – sonrió – Nosotros también estamos listos. Las cosas ocurrieron tal y como había previsto, aunque mucho más pronto de lo esperado. Pero, por ahora el plan va en marcha. En cualquier momento haremos nuestro movimiento.

\- ¡Excelente! Por cierto, Papá... A donde sea que vayan ustedes... ten mucho cuidado.

\- No te preocupes Hija mía – dijo en tono paternal - Yo he enfrentado la muerte varias veces en mi vida, y aún así, he sobrevivido. Me aseguraré de volver entero en una sola pieza.


	12. 12 - ¡Escape!

**Buenas a todos! Aqui les traigo los episodios 12, 13 y 14 de Proyecto Lybius! La verdad me he atrasado un poco con los nuevos episodios ya que los bloqueos creativos me han vuelto loco, además de los problemas con la universidad y el trabajo en casa. Pero en fin, espero que esto les guste.  
**

 **Les aviso que cierto personaje de Star Fox que va a aparecer tendrá un "ligero" cambio en su personalidad, a fin de hacer la trama más hilarante.**

* * *

\- ¿Estas seguro que esto va a funcionar, Slippy?

\- ¡Claro que sí, Krystal! ¡Confía en mí!

Había llegado la hora. Una nave de transporte bajaba de los cielos, desde el Great Fox, hacia las puertas del Tribunal Supremo de Corneria. Una figura firme vestida de azul, un pomerania gris corneriano los esperaba acompañado de varios guardias armados. A su alrededor, habían soldados de la Armada de Corneria en posición firme.

Cuando aterrizó la nave, una puerta lateral se abrió, saliendo de ahí Fox y Falco, acompañados por Krystal, Peppy y Slippy.

\- Bienvenido señor Mc Cloud – dijo el de azul con una voz madura y serena – Soy el Senador Phillip Bush. Veo que el humano no se halla con ustedes. ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora, si me permiten saberlo?

\- Se encuentra en el interior de la nave – respondió Fox – Ya vendrá en un momento.

El senador levantó una ceja, manteniendo su postura firme que denotaba superioridad.

\- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? - preguntó – Lo escucho diferente...

\- ¡Estamos llenos de energía! - Falco arqueó los brazos, tensando sus músculos

El senador Bush decidió ignorar el comportamiento extraño del ave y continuó:

\- Muy bien, estoy al tanto que ustedes fueron informados que se realizaría una orden marcial contra el equipo de mercenarios Star Fox, así que seré breve – se aclaró la garganta – El senado de Corneria está indignado por los acontecimientos del día de hoy. A las 12 del mediodía, durante el Acto de Exhibición de la Armada de Corneria, se originó un ataque provocado por la organización terrorista leal al fallecido rebelde Andrew Oikonny, autodenominada como Los Hijos de Venom. Se tienen pruebas que dicho ataque contó con el apoyo de un humano que se había infiltrado en Corneria, ocultándose como un miembro del equipo Star Fox. Los informes indican que ustedes estaban al tanto de su presencia. ¿Me equivoco?

Krystal contempló al senador, con mirada dócil.

\- No, continúe por favor.

\- Entonces – prosiguió, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro – El Tratado de Lybius, en el párrafo 16 de la sección 2, estipula que la presencia de un humano del Dominio Arturian en el Sistema Lylat esta terminantemente prohibida bajo la pena capital. De igual forma, el párrafo 18 de la misma sección señala que cualquier intento de confraternizar con un humano por parte de un corneriano se considera un acto de traición a Corneria, cuyo castigo se evaluará de acorde a las violaciones y perjurios que se hayan cometido. Por esta razón y con la autoridad que el senado me acredita, los pongo bajo arresto. Su castigo se decidirá en las próximas horas, en el mismo Tribunal Supremo de Corneria.

Algunos de los guardias empezaron a rodearlos.

\- ¿No podríamos negociarlo? - preguntó Slippy, en tono inquieto

\- ¡Silencio! - ordenó el senador - El humano que se encuentra dentro de su nave, será confinado en una celda y posteriormente ejecutado por fusilamiento. No se volverá a repetir el mismo acto de incompetencia cometido por el General Pepper hace más de 10 años, condenando al exilio al Doctor Andross, el principal responsable de las Guerras Lylat en las que murieron millones de cornerianos. Se que ustedes son los favoritos de ese general. ¿No es así? Pues, me place anunciarles que él será relevado del cargo, siendo reemplazado temporalmente por mi persona, Phillip Bush hasta que el senado evalúe a alguien más capacitado.

\- ¿No podríamos negociarlo? - volvió a preguntar Slippy

\- ¡Ya es suficiente! - bramó - ¡Guardias! Llévenselos.

Los guardias se acercaban a ellos, mientras los mercenarios permanecían tranquilos en sus posiciones.

\- ¡Haz un giro de barril, Fox! - gritó Peppy

\- Por favor, guarde silencio – dijo uno de los guardias – Espera... ¿Que sucede?

En el momento que el guardia intentaba tomar los brazos del conejo para esposarlos, notó que no lo podía tocar. Su mano atravesaba el cuerpo como si no hubiera nada ahí. Lo mismo pasaba con los demás. Su apariencia se veía distorsionada cuando un objeto pasaba a través de ellos y pronunciaban las mismas frases de antes, junto a los mismos gestos.

\- Se encuentra ¡BZZ! dentro de la nave. Ya ven- ¡BZZ! momento.

\- No ¡BZZ! Continúe, por fa- ¡BZZ!

\- ¡Estamos llenos de ¡BZZ!

\- ¿No podríamos ¡BZZ!

\- ¡BZZ! haz un giro de ¡BZZ!

El senador y los guardias observaron impactados aquellas figuras que, obviamente, se trataban de hologramas generados por pequeños robots a ruedas que corrían por el suelo.

\- ¿¡Qué significa esto?! - preguntó el senador, molesto - ¡Guardias! ¡Busquen al humano dentro de la nave! ¡Rápido!

Al instante que los guardias se adentraban en la nave, una gran nube de confeti, acompañado de un ruido festivo de serpentinas y trompetas, salió de la puerta. Los guardias hacían su esfuerzo por intentar salir de aquella montaña de confeti puesta a modo de burla.

\- ¿¡Confeti?! ¿¡Es esto alguna clase de broma?!

\- ¡Señor! - advirtió uno de los guardias - ¡Mire allá!

Por encima de sus cabezas, el senador Bush observó horrorizado que el Great Fox activaba sus impulsores, virando en dirección al espacio exterior.

\- ¡Todo fue un engaño! - exclamó irritado el senador - ¡Ordenen a todas las tropas que detengan esa nave! ¡Usen las naves de batalla, los sistemas de defensa o lo que sea para bajar a esos criminales por la fuerza si es necesario!

Pasó el tiempo y no se veía movimiento o señal alguna de las naves de combate. Ni un solo disparo se escuchaba. Sólo se podía contemplar la nave nodriza elevándose hasta desaparecer como un punto en el cielo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué nadie viene a detenerlos?

\- ¡Señor! - dijo un oficial - ¡La Armada nos informa que las naves de combate han sido averiadas! ¡Sus sistemas anti-gravedad no funcionan!

\- ¡Dios santo! ¿Y que hay de las defensas planetarias?

\- ¡Es imposible señor! - habló otro oficial - ¡Las armas de este sector de Corneria no responden! ¡Han habido reportes de sabotaje!

El senador estaba sin aliento. El equipo Star Fox se había burlado frente a sus narices. Lo habían previsto todo... Pero no podían haberlo hecho ellos solos. Alguien debía estar ayudándoles desde Corneria. ¿Pero quién?

\- ¡Todas las defensas planetarias han sido desactivadas, papito!

\- ¡Bien hecho Lucy! ¿Y que hay de las naves de combate?

\- Bill me informa que él y sus escuadrones de combate se encargaron de averiar sus componentes. Esto les dará a ustedes tiempo de sobra para escapar.

\- ¡Excelente! ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!

En el puente de mando del Great Fox, Peppy Hare celebraba el éxito de su hija al mismo tiempo que Slippy regresaba de la enfermería, con nuevas vendas en su cabeza y acompañado por Krystal. Fox, Falco y Miyu los esperaban cerca de una computadora.

\- ¡Felicidades Slippy! - dijo Fox- Lo vimos todo por la cámara de la nave. ¡Tus hologramas los hicieron caer directo en la trampa!

\- Aunque, la próxima vez intenta programar más frases para nuestros "falsos yo" - comentó Falco - ¿Te parece?

Miyu, por su parte, se reía con muchas ganas.

\- ¡Ja Ja Ja Ja! ¡Si hubieras visto, Krystal! ¡La cara de esos idiotas! ¡Cuando se dieron cuenta que eran falsos, sus ojos parecían platos!

Slippy y Krystal sonrieron.

\- Me alegra mucho saber que mi táctica funcionó – expresó Slippy con orgullo - ¿Pudimos salir del planeta?

\- Ya pasamos la órbita baja – anunció ROB, que se encontraba cerca frente a una computadora - En unos 15 minutos sobrepasaremos la órbita geoestacionaria.

 _(La órbita baja se ubica aproximadamente a 500 km de la superficie terrestre, mientras que la órbita geoestacionaria se sitúa a 35.000 km)_

\- ¡Muy bien! Entonces, ¿Que hacemos ahora Fox?

\- Pues... la verdad, no tengo la menor idea a donde vamos a ir... - comentó – Con este acto que acabamos de cometer nos hemos vuelto enemigos de Corneria. No estaremos seguros en ninguna parte de Lylat, siendo que Corneria controla la mayor parte del sistema.

\- No es así Fox – aclaró Falco – Hay muchas, muchísimas regiones fuera del control de Corneria. El cinturón de asteroides Meteo es un buen ejemplo.

\- Si, pero se te olvida el hecho que se trata de un nido de piratas y criminales espaciales. Ahí mismo en Meteo enfrentamos hace un tiempo a Star Wolf, ¿Recuerdas?

\- ¿Tienes una mejor idea? No veo otra opción, al tener la Armada de Corneria pisándonos los talones.

Al mismo tiempo, Vulkan se hallaba viendo por la ventana, completamente abstraído por la belleza de las estrellas. "¡Estoy en el espacio exterior!" pensaba con emoción. Nunca en su vida había salido de un planeta (o al menos no directamente, si se considera que llegó a Corneria de una forma completamente inexplicable), por lo que esto era completamente nuevo para él. Podía notar a lo lejos dos soles que brillaban de una forma distinta cada uno. El primero era de un azul blancuzco muy brillante, al punto que no podía verlo directamente sin deslumbrarse. El segundo, de color rojizo, titilaba de forma mucho más tenue al lado del primer sol.

\- Por Troya... - dijo Vulkan - ¿Estaré soñando? ¿Como es posible que hayan tantas estrellas en este lugar?

A lo lejos notó un par de nebulosas que adoptaban unas formas peculiares, que recordaban a las letras "X" y "Y".

\- ¿Que son esas nubes verdes? - se preguntó

\- Los sectore de Lylat... Hermoso, ¿No es así?

Vulkan se sobresaltó al oír repentinamente aquella voz. A su lado se hallaba Fay, la perra cocker blanca de lazo rojo y orejas largas. Aquella chica era la compañera inseparable de Miyu, siendo que casi siempre andaban juntas. Aunque, al estar Miyu junto a Fox y Falco, Fay decidió pasearse por el puente, yendo a acompañar a Vulkan.

\- Oh... eres tú – dijo Vulkan - ¿Por qué tienen esas formas y colores? ¿Están hechas de dulce?

\- ¡Jajaja! - rió - ¡Claro que no! Aunque admito que se verían sabrosas.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? Eso me recuerda... - se llevó una mano al estómago, que rugía fuertemente - No he comido nada desde el desfile... ¿Qué es lo que comen en el espacio exterior? ¿Meteoritos fritos?

La cocker volvió a reír

\- ¿Ustedes los humanos son siempre así de divertidos? - preguntó – Nunca en mi vida había conocido alguno. No parecen ser tan malos.

\- Eso depende – contestó – Algunos humanos somos buenos y ayudan a la gente, otros son malos y tienen guaridas secretas donde realizar sus planes malvados. Por cierto, ¿Cómo era tu nombre?

\- ¡Fay Spaniel! - tendió una mano – ¡Del escuadrón del Coronel Hund!

\- Oh... Fay entonces, ¿No? Soy Héctor Vulkan

\- En realidad ya conocía tu nombre – sonrió - ¿De que planeta vienes?

\- Pues yo... - algo desvió la mirada de Vulkan - ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿Que es q- ¡Oh mi dios!

El grito llamó la atención de todos. Miyu fue la primera en acudir.

\- ¿Que pasó aquí? - preguntó - ¿Qué sucede Fay?

\- ¡Oye oye! ¡Calma! - se apresuró Vulkan – Yo solo señalé a ese montón de aviones que vienen de camino hacia aquí.

\- ¿Montón de av- - Fox se interrumpió al ver mejor - ¡Oh por todos los cielos!

Los mercenarios miraron por la ventana. Frente a ellos, se alzaban varias figuras metálicas. Una flota de naves de batalla.

\- Capto una flota corneriana aproximarse – avisó ROB

\- ¿De cuantas naves estamos hablando ROB? - preguntó Fox

\- Cuatro fragatas, siete corbetas y un crucero espacial.

\- Debieron haber estado fuera del planeta desde antes, quizá provenían de Fichina o Katina - Peppy dio un puñetazo contra la pared - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Debí haberlo previsto!

Una alarma de transmisión entrante sobresaltó a los presentes.

\- Recibimos una llamada entrante proveniente de la flota corneriana – anunció ROB – Iniciando transmisión

El robot presionó un botón y la pantalla holográfica se encendió. Una oficial, una tigresa corneriana de unos 60 años y vestida con un traje azul de oficial de alto rango, apareció en pantalla.

\- Les habla la comandante Martha Bengala de la 8va división de la armada de Corneria, retornando del planeta Fichina – anunció con voz ronca – El senador Phillip Bush nos ha ordenado la captura inmediata del Great Fox, junto al equipo Star Fox, declarados como criminales peligrosos al violar los términos del Tratado de Lybius y evadir una orden judicial. Exigimos inmediatamente la rendición del equipo Star Fox así como la entrega del humano que se halla con ustedes. De lo contrario nos veremos obligados a abrir fuego.

Fox miró a un lado a la ventana del puente. Gracias a un aumento otorgado por las pantallas holográficas se podía ver cómo las naves cornerianas a varios kilómetros de distancia se hallaban en posición de ataque con los cañones listos para disparar.

\- ¡Hmpf! No lo creo - bufó burlonamente Falco – Es obvio que nos harán pasar el resto de nuestros días en una celda...

\- P-pero... - Slippy estaba temeroso – Quízá es mejor que morir en mil pedazos...

\- ¡No te acobardes ahora Slippy! Hemos salido de situaciones peores. ¿No lo recuerdas?

\- P-pero...

\- ¡Ultima advertencia! - repitió la oficial en pantalla – Bajen sus armas y ríndanse, o abriremos fuego.

Fox se armó de valor, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Yo, Fox Mc Cloud, como líder y representante del equipo de mercenarios Star Fox, responderé en nombre de todos – declaró firmemente – Nuestro miembro más reciente, el humano Héctor Vulkan, no representa un peligro alguno para Corneria y el Sistema Lylat. De igual forma, negamos cualquier acusación hacia nuestro equipo como criminales que atentan contra la seguridad y el bienestar de los habitantes de Corneria. Por lo tanto comandante, no accederemos a sus exigencias y en su lugar, la invitamos cordialmente a negociar nuevamente los términos.

Todo el mundo permaneció callado. La oficial Bengala hizo un gesto de desaprobación, mirando a Fox como si contemplase un trozo de excremento en el suelo.

\- Entiendo. Lamento mucho que no haya decidido colaborar con nosotros, señor Mc Cloud. Habría sido la decisión más sensata, pero veo que su orgullo e incompetencia se ha salido de control... Quizás si hubieran entregado al humano, su castigo sería más suave...

\- ¡Ya! ¡Suficiente! ¿Acaso tengo cara de paquete de correo como para que me entreguen? - intervino Vulkan - ¡Además! ¡Nadie insulta a mis amigos! ¡Ya váyase de aquí, gata de mierda!

\- ¡HECTOR! ¿¡Qué haces?! - gritó Falco, antes de lanzarse sobre él para callarlo

\- ¡ROB! - llamó Peppy - ¡Corta la comunicación!

Antes que pudiera verse la reacción de la oficial, la pantalla se había apagado. Fox notó de inmediato que las naves de batalla cornerianas se dirigían hacia ellos a toda marcha.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco idiota? - reclamó Falco, agarrándolo por la camisa

\- ¡Pero es que ustedes no son incompetentes! - respondió Vulkan, aún molesto - ¡Ustedes son buenos y amables!

\- Déjalo Falco.

Miyu se aproximó a ellos, el ave miró a la lince, mientras se apartaba de Vulkan

\- ¿Miyu?

\- Yo conozco a la oficial Bengala desde hace años. La verdad, yo le habría dicho algo así a esa vieja tigresa hace mucho tiempo... – sonriente, dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda de Vulkan – Debo admitir que me caes bien, chico, aunque tengas esas repugnantes nanomáquinas... - dijo esto último con un gesto de asco – Hay que ser muy valiente para insultar de esa forma al comandante de una armada.

\- ¡Ejem! Espera, espera un segundo – Vulkan se incorporaba por el fuerte golpe - ¿Ella era una comandante? Creí que era de la oficina de correos, ya que hablaba de entregas...

Una fuerte vibración inundó la sala.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Dos disparos directos en los alerones de la nave – anunció ROB – Los escudos han reflejado la mayor parte del daño.

\- ¡Han iniciado el ataque! - exclamó Fox - ¡Hay que emprender una maniobra evasiva! ¡Todos a sus posiciones!

Al mismo tiempo que Slippy, Peppy y Fox ocupaban varios puestos en los controles del Great Fox, la nave giró a babor. Se podía ver a la flota corneriana a poca distancia de ellos preparando un nuevo disparo. El Great Fox era rápido, pero no tenía la movilidad suficiente como para escapar de los disparos de varias naves de batalla al mismo tiempo. Varios rayos púrpura brillantes se acercaron a gran velocidad hasta tocar la nave, provocando una vibración aún más fuerte que la anterior. Algunos de los mercenarios perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo.

\- ¡Tres disparos a estribor! – pronunció Slippy – ¡Los escudos están al cuarenta por ciento!

\- ¡No podremos soportar otro impacto como ese! - dijo Falco - ¡Debemos combatir!

\- ¡No podemos! ¡Son nuestros aliados! - dijo Slippy, alterado – ¡Además, las naves están demasiado cerca! ¡No nos dará tiempo para abordar los Arwings!

\- Entonces... ¿Este es el fin?

En el instante que las naves iban a abrir fuego otra vez. Un intenso brillo surgió a un lado de las naves, seguido de una fuerte onda expansiva que alcanzó varias corbetas y fragatas de la flota corneriana, dejando un rastro de electricidad.

\- ¿Que fue esa luz? - preguntó Fay

Tres luces más se originaron en diversos puntos de la ubicación de la flota adversaria. El mismo rastro eléctrico envolvió el resto de las naves, incluyendo el crucero espacial.

\- Las naves han dejado de disparar – dijo Slippy, leyendo la información en su computadora - Sus impulsores, cañones y escudos de defensa han quedado inhabilitados por... ¿Un P.E.M.?

\- ¿Un PEM? - preguntó Vulkan – Eso suena al nombre de una banda de música.

\- No, un P.E.M. es un pulso electromagnético – explicó la rana – Es una onda de energía que daña cualquier aparato electrónico que no tenga la protección adecuada. Eso que vimos fueron bombas de pulso electromagnético que desactivaron las naves cornerianas. Aunque nunca vi en mi vida un pulso electromagnético de tal calibre. ¿Es acaso un nuevo tipo de bomba?

\- ¿Que importa eso? - dijo Falco - ¡Debemos aprovechar ahora para salir de aquí!

\- Pero... - Krystal quedó extrañada - ¿Quién nos ayudaría en un momento como este?

Una nueva llamada entrante a los receptores de la nave fue la respuesta a su pregunta. Cuando ROB activó la pantalla holográfica, en ella apareció la persona que menos esperarían encontrarse, sobre todo Falco...

\- Ay, mi querido Falco... - rió en tono simpático - De todos los problemas en los que te pudiste haber metido... ¿Tenía que ser este?

\- ¿¡Katt?! - gritó Falco por la sorpresa - ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí?!

\- Estoy salvándoles el trasero, tontito – respondió de forma burlona – Si no fuera por el aviso de Lucy, yo no estaría aquí. ¿Quién crees que disparó aquellas bombas P.E.M.?

\- ¿Lucy? - Peppy sonrió, meneando la cabeza – Vaya... mi hija no deja de sorprenderme

\- ¿Quién es esa gatita rosa? - preguntó Vulkan

Katt Monroe era una corneriana; una gata rosa y vieja amiga de Falco desde hace muchos años. Katt, junto a Falco y otros compañeros eran miembros de su propia pandilla, actuando por su cuenta robando objetos importantes para venderlos al mejor postor. Aún luego de la salida de Falco, Katt fue de gran ayuda al apoyar el equipo Star Fox durante las guerras Lylat. Dos años después, ella y su equipo de pandilleros trabajaron junto a Star Fox en la misión de eliminar las tropas venomianas en el planeta Titania que intentaban revivir al malvado científico Andross a través de un clon. Finalmente, Falco pidió que el equipo fuese disuelto, al mencionar que "Es momento que dejen de actuar en negocios sucios". Así pasaron muchos años sin tener noticias de Katt... hasta ahora.

\- ¡Qué alegría me da verlos de vuelta chicos! - dijo emocionada Katt - ¿Puedo entrar a la nave?

\- Esto... ¡Claro! - dijo Fox

Algunos de los mercenarios miraron a la ventana, viendo una pequeña nave rosada, similar a un Arwing, yendo en dirección a la compuerta de la nave. La "Cat Paw" era la nave distintiva de Katt, un viejo recuerdo de las Guerras Lylat que aún funcionaba a la perfección.

\- La nave ha ingresado al Great Fox – anunció ROB

\- ¡Muy bien! - Fox alzó el dedo hacia adelante - ¡En marcha, a toda velocidad!

El Great Fox abandonaba Corneria, dejando atrás la flota corneriana que aún seguía inactiva en medio del espacio. La oficial Bengala pudo ver desde el crucero espacial cómo la nave insignia de Star Fox se encaminaba hacia el Sector Y del sistema Lylat.


	13. 13 - Bienvenida al grupo, Katt Monroe

Katt Monroe ingresó al comedor del Great Fox. El lugar era bastante amplio, con suficiente espacio para albergar por lo menos cincuenta personas. En un extremo se podía notar la cocina y el recibidor donde se servían los platos para aquellos mercenarios que necesitaban de una buena comida a fin de recuperar fuerzas. A excepción de Peppy y ROB, que se hallaban en el puente, el resto del equipo Star Fox se hallaba en el comedor en la espera de recibir a Katt con los brazos abiertos.

\- ¡Katt! - dijo Fox – Te debemos una por ayudarnos ahí con las naves cornerianas. ¡Muchas gracias!

\- Si, si... - respondió la felina rosa con poco interés – No fue nada, es solo que... ¡Ahí estás Falco!

Katt corrió a abrazar al ave de plumas azules frente a todos

\- ¿K-Katt? - sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas - ¡Ahora no! ¡Suéltame!

\- No has cambiado nada en estos años... - respondió cariñosamente – Te extrañé mucho pajarito.

Algunas risas se oyeron entre los presentes, ante la vergüenza de Falco.

\- ¡Basta Katt! ¡Me estás avergonzando frente a todos!

\- No te preocupes por nosotros – dijo Fox en tono burlón – Estamos disfrutando el momento, "pajarito" ¡Je je je!

\- ¡Tu callate bola de pelos, que aún no te le has confesado a Krystal!

Todos voltearon hacia ambos zorros que se miraban mutuamente con un intenso rubor en su rostro.

\- Esto... yo, yo... - Fox titubeó llevándose una mano a la nuca - ¡No se de lo que hablas! ¡Callate!

\- ¿Llamo a ROB para que te revise la temperatura, Fox? - preguntó Slippy con una risita

\- ¡NO!

Katt dejó de abrazar a Falco y caminó hacia Krystal, que aún estaba con sus peludas y delicadas mejillas rojas.

\- Es cierto – observó la felina – Veo muchas caras nuevas por aquí. Soy Katt Monroe. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto, querida?

\- ¿Ah? - estrechó la mano que le había tendido – Esto... Soy Krystal, la telépata del equipo Star Fox.

\- ¡Oh! Es verdad, ya había oído hablar de ti – sonrió – Eres la chica que combatió en Star Fox durante la invasión Aparoide. ¡Mucho gusto!

\- Eh... ¿Sólo "la chica"?

Katt se volvió hacia donde estaban las inseparables Miyu y Fay, tendiéndoles la mano.

\- ¿Y ustedes son...?

\- ¡Miyu Lynx!

\- ¡Fay Spaniel!

\- Somos los miembros más recientes del equipo Star Fox.

\- ¡Fenomenal! Voy a darles un consejo como alguien que conoce a estos chicos como la palma de su mano.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Cual es?

Katt se acercó a la oreja de ambas, con una mirada intimidante.

\- Si se acercan a Falco con intenciones sospechosas, me encargaré de hacer un abrigo con sus pieles... ¿Entendido?

La gata rosa volvió hacia donde estaba con una suave sonrisa. Fay temblaba de miedo ante la agresividad latente de ella, mientras que Miyu arqueó una ceja, confundido.

\- Bueno, veo que son todos. Espera – Katt se asomó a un lado de Slippy - ¿Por qué el criminal Panther Caroso está con ustedes? ¿Acaso es por ello que la armada de Corneria estaba disparándoles?

\- ¿Panther? - preguntó Fox

Todos voltearon al lugar que miraba Katt. El humano Héctor Vulkan, vestido con su disfraz de pantera corneriana, avanzaba con cautela llevando consigo un par de platos de filete y pescado frito que había robado de la cocina. Cuando se percató que lo observaban, se agachó completamente y habló con voz engañosa:

\- ¡No me presten atención! Soy solo una ilusión óptica provocada por el viaje espacial. ¡No me ven y no me oyen!

A continuación imitó el aullido de un fantasma mientras agitaba los platos: "¡Uhhhhhh!"

\- ¡HECTOR! - reclamó Krystal - ¡Vuelve a poner esos platos donde estaban! ¿Qué harías si ROB se entera que le roban la comida que prepara?

\- Yo lo hago todo el tiempo – intervino Slippy

\- ¡Es que tengo hambre Cristina, digo... Krystal! - respondió Vulkan con dolor – No he comido nada más que un par de perritos calientes y un refresco en el desfile. ¡Naisha y yo necesitamos cargar energías!

Katt se acercó a él

\- ¿No eres Panther? - preguntó - ¿Quién eres tú?

Vulkan se levantó, dejando los platos sobre una mesa y adoptando una postura firme de soldado.

\- ¡Héctor Tobías Vulkan! ¡20 años de edad! ¡Ojos castaños! ¡Pelo negro! ¡1,69 metros de...!

\- ¡No hace falta que digas todo eso idiota! - exclamó Falco - ¡Solo di tu nombre y quítate el disfraz!

\- Vaaaaaale... esta bien.

\- ¿Disfraz? - Katt miró extrañada - ¿A qué te refieres Falco?

Vulkan se quitó los guantes, la cola y la máscara, dejándolos a un lado de los platos. Los ojos de Katt parecían dos grandes lunas ante la gran sorpresa.

\- ¡Un humano! ¿¡Qué demonios hace un humano aquí?!

\- Cálmate Katt – dijo Fox – Es una larga historia...

El humano no pudo evitar reírse ante la reacción de la felina rosa.

\- ¡JAJAJA! ¡Oye Falco! ¡Tu novia reaccionó igual que tú cuando me viste esta mañana en el baño!

\- ¿Eh?

Katt miró a Falco, al mismo tiempo que este agitaba los brazos, meneando la cabeza con nerviosismo.

\- No le hagas caso, Katt. Eso... eso solo fue...

\- ¿No lo sabías? - le interrumpió Vulkan – Falco y yo nos conocimos mientras nos dábamos una ducha.

\- ¿¡QUEEEEE?!

Los ojos de la gata casi se salían de sus órbitas, mientras Falco apretaba el puño con la cara completamente roja por la vergüenza. Fox y Slippy hacían su mejor esfuerzo por contener la risa, mientras Krystal se hallaba inquieta por lo que pudiese pasar en aquel lugar. Miyu y Fay (como siempre) eran las únicas que parecían fuera de lugar en ese instante.

\- Esto... ¿Nos perdimos de algo? - preguntó Miyu

\- Ninguno de ustedes nos habían contado sobre eso – agregó Fay - ¿Qué paso en ese momento?

Vulkan continuó, se notaba la completa ignorancia acerca de lo que estaba por pasar si seguía hablando.

\- Así es gatita. En un momento me miró fijamente y dejó caer el jabón. Parece que quería que lo recogiese, pero obviamente yo no...

\- Cyborg... ¡CALLATE LA PUTA BO-

En el instante que Falco iba a toda velocidad hacia Vulkan, se dio cuenta que Katt se había adelantado, clavando sus garras en el cuello del humano y tirándolo al suelo.

\- ¿Qué...? - dijo Falco, sorprendido

\- Conque seduciendo a mi pajarito, ¿Eh? - la mirada asesina de Katt era mucho más horripilante que cualquiera de las que había visto Vulkan o alguno de los presentes en su vida – ¡Puede que sea una fan del "Boys love", pero nadie, chico o chica, se roba a mi Falco! ¡Y menos un sucio humano como tú!

Todos estaban alarmados por lo que había pasado. Fox y Slippy habían dejado de reír, mientras las chicas se adelantaban con la intención de apartar a Katt de Vulkan

\- ¡Oye! - protestó Fay - ¡Él no es sucio!

Katt miró hacia atrás y con su mirada logró intimidar lo suficiente a Fay y a Krystal como para evitar que ellas se acercaran. Solo Miyu fue lo suficientemente valiente como para tomar por los hombros a Katt, aunque esto era innecesario, puesto que la consecuente reacción de Vulkan ante el ataque de Katt bastó para girar la balanza a su favor.

\- ¡Aggghhh! - Vulkan gimió de terror - ¡Sálvame Héctor!

Activó el escudo de energía de su brazo, empujando a Katt con él. Al entrar en contacto con aquella barrera de celdas hexagonales, tanto la gata como la lince recibieron una leve descarga eléctrica, equivalente a tocar uno de los extremos de una pila con la lengua.

\- ¡Auch! - gimió Katt, incorporándose lejos de Vulkan - ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Un escudo?

\- Ahora se lo que se siente... - comentó Miyu con respecto al escudo, al instante que volvía a tomar a Katt por los hombros

\- Oh sí – dijo Fox – Héctor es un cyborg.

\- ¡Nanocyborg! - corrigió el humano – Es nanotecnología. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Katt Monroe miró fijamente al humano, apretando los dientes.

\- Entonces... ¿Es por culpa de este monstruo pervertido que la Armada de Corneria se haya puesto en su contra?

\- ¡Oye! ¡Eso ofende! - contestó Vulkan – Pero te perdono porque eres la novia de Falco.

Fox se adelantó, en un intento por calmar la situación.

\- Katt... por favor. Él... él no es ningún monstruo... Él nos ayudó a todos nosotros.

\- ¿Es una broma? - comentó burlonamente - ¿Ese humano?

De pronto, Falco caminó hacia donde estaba Katt, que aún estaba siendo sujetada por Miyu. Fox y los demás observaron intrigados por saber lo que iba a hacer para calmar a aquella felina que, tras aquella apariencia tierna escondía unos filosos dientes capaces de desgarrar cualquier cuello.

\- Suéltala Miyu, por favor. Yo me encargo.

Luego que Miyu la soltase, Falco puso una mano sobre el hombro de la gata, sin perder la postura firme y orgullosa que siempre mantenía el ave. Katt se ruborizó al sentir su calidez, perdiendo así el impulso asesino que la dominaba.

\- Katt... - dijo calmadamente – Se que aún no confías en los humanos, desde que uno de ellos mató a tu abuelo hace mucho tiempo...

\- ¿Qué? - intervino Fox – T-tu no me habías dicho nada de...

\- ¡Shh! - calló – Katt, yo tampoco confiaba en él, pero lo que dice Fox es cierto. Él no es un monstruo, podrá ser un perfecto imbécil y tarado a veces, pero es verdad que... ejem... me ha salvado de morir un par de veces.

\- ¿Te... salvó la vida? - Katt estaba sorprendida. En el pasado, ella era quien era salvada por Falco constantemente, siendo una de las razones por la que el ave abandonó su viejo equipo hace tiempo. No podía creer que alguien más rescatase a su viejo salvador (aparte de Fox, durante los combates aéreos).

Falco contó de manera clara y muy concisa el momento en el que Vulkan lo salvó de aquel robot terrorista y más tarde cuando impidió que Krystal fuese tomada como rehén por el misterioso leopardo de las nieves. Al final, Katt bajó la cabeza y sacudió el polvo de su pantalón

\- Hmm... ya veo – miró fijamente a Vulkan – Voy a dejarlo pasar, humano... Pero te mantendré vigilado...

Dicho esto, Katt se alejó de Vulkan. Hubo un silencio por varios minutos, hasta que Fox intervino para calmar el ambiente.

\- Esto... ¡Vamos a relajarnos un poco! Ya que estamos en el comedor, ¿Por qué no aprovechamos la ocasión para almorzar? Krystal, llama a Peppy y a ROB. Todos deben tener mucha hambre ¿No?

Fay, Slippy y Vulkan saltaron de la emoción, celebrando al unísono

\- ¡SIII! ¡Comida!

Quince minutos más tarde, durante el almuerzo, Fox y sus amigos pusieron al corriente de la situación a Katt, explicando detalladamente cómo fue el encuentro con el humano, desde su descubrimiento en los bosques de Corneria hasta el momento del escape del planeta. Miyu y Fay también escuchaban con atención, puesto que nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas debido a la situación tan agitada por la que habían pasado, valiéndose no más que de suposiciones para saber lo que realmente ocurría.

En cierto momento, el mecánico Slippy Toad tuvo la osadía y estupidez de mencionar la parte n la que Krystal tuvo una hemorragia nasal cuando la toalla de Falco se cayó frente a los baños públicos, revelando sus partes privadas. Katt no se quedó de brazos cruzados y tomó por el traje a Krystal.

\- Estúpida zorra... gruñó – Te atreviste a poner tus ojos en mi pajarito...

\- ¿Q-qué? ¡No! - intentó soltarse de Katt - ¡Yo no miré a Falco por ahí!

\- ¿Ah? - arqueó la ceja, tensando los músculos de su rostro - ¿Estas diciendo que Falco no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?

\- C-claro que no... Falco es lindo, guapo y...

\- ¡Entonces admites que te gusta! ¡Veo en tus ojos de zorra que tienes deseos lascivos con él!

\- C-creo que la lasciva es otra... - murmuró - ¡Ayúdame Fox!

Fox se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo siento Krystal, pero mi experiencia en la academia de vuelo me ha dicho que nunca debo meterme en peleas de chicas. Aún recuerdo cuando Fara Phoenix me metió un lápiz en el ojo. Un poco más y terminaría pareciéndome a Wolf.

\- ¡Dime al menos que se veía bueno sin ropa! - gritaba Katt, en tono de súplica - ¡Dímelo por favor!

Entretanto, Slippy y Vulkan consolaban al pobre Falco que se ocultaba bajo la mesa con las manos en la cabeza por el increíble peso de la vergüenza.

\- Ay... hubiera preferido que la armada nos volara en pedazos... - murmuraba con dolor - ¿Que le habrá pasado a Katt que cambió tanto en estos años...? Que el suelo me trague por favor...

Luego que Miyu, Peppy y ROB colaboraron en separar a Katt de Krystal, los mercenarios terminaron de contar la historia, al mismo tiempo de finalizar la comida.

\- Ahh... mucho mejor – comentó Vulkan – La comida estaba deliciosa. aunque una buena arepa no estaría mal para la próxima vez...

\- ¿Lo ves? - dijo Krystal – No hacía falta robar en la cocina a espaldas de ROB

ROB volteó hacia ellos

\- ¿Qué dijeron?

\- ¡Nada!

En ese instante, Katt se llevaba una mano al mentón, mirando a Fox.

\- Ya veo... ¿Y no tienen idea de quienes eran esos sujetos que los atacaron?

\- En absoluto – dijo Fox – Solo recuerdo sus nombres, Evo Nykos y el otro creo que se llamaba...

\- Taiar Wareen – completó Miyu.

\- Eso es... Aunque de lo que sí podemos estar seguros es que, de alguna forma sabían que Héctor era un cyborg.

Varios fijaron su mirada en el humano que se hallaba chupando una pierna de pollo (no la de Falco)

\- ¡Oigan! ¡No me miren a mi! - respondió Vulkan a la defensiva - ¡Les aseguro que nunca había visto a ese par de payasos! ¡Yo ni siquiera había visto a unos animales parlantes hasta que los conocí a ustedes!

\- ¿Animales? - Fox y los demás fruncieron el ceño, siendo que era la primera vez que los llamaba así.

\- ¡Ejem! Lo siento, así los llaman en mi planeta... ¡Pero eso no importa! La cuestión es que no conozco a esos sujetos ¡Y punto!

\- Hmm... no tiene caso – analizó Falco – Todas estas pistas no nos llevan a ninguna parte. Esto se ha convertido en un callejón sin salida.

\- No tan rápido Falco – intervino el viejo Peppy - ¿Que hay del curso que ellos tomaron en la nave robada?

\- ¡Por Corneria, es verdad! - expresó Fox – Ellos se dirigían a Lybius.

\- ¿La zona neutral? - preguntó Katt - ¿Pero... qué harían en ese lugar?

Fox continuó

\- Pues... tiene sentido. El sistema Lybius es una zona fuera de la jurisdicción de Corneria, al estar lejos de Lylat. Ellos estarían incluso más seguros que en Venom, siendo que aún el sistema se recupera por la invasión aparoide y todos están colaborando en la reconstrucción de los planetas.

\- Sí, entiendo, pero... ¿Lybius no es un lugar donde también hay humanos?

\- Es verdad, puesto que Lybius se encuentra a medio camino de Lylat a Arcturus, el centro del Dominio Arturian.

\- Espera... - intervino Krystal - ¿Crees que los humanos tengan algo que ver con ellos?

\- No estoy seguro, pero ellos sabían de Héctor y tenían en sus manos una tecnología completamente desconocida para nosotros. Hay fuertes rumores acerca de los avances científicos en el área bélica de los humanos y se parecen un poco a lo que vimos.

\- Entonces... ¿Que sugieres?

\- Pues...

En ese momento, Vulkan se llevó una mano a la cabeza, haciendo un gesto de dolor.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Fay, que se encontraba a su lado - ¿Te duele la cabeza?

Los demás voltearon.

\- N-no... estoy bien... Es solo que... ese nombre, Lybius... parece que lo recuerdo de algo...

\- ¿En serio? - Fox se incorporó

Vulkan volvió a gemir de dolor.

\- Naisha... ¡Debo decírselos, carajo! - pronunció Vulkan, como si hablase consigo mismo – ¡Ellos son buenos y nos están ayudando, tienen que saberlo también!

\- ¿H-Héctor? - dijo Krystal confundida ante el extraño comportamiento de Vulkan

\- Y-ya... ya el dolor pasó – respondió aliviado – Chicos... acabo de recordar... que en realidad... yo vengo de Lybius...


	14. 14 - Sueños de Misterio en el Sector Y

\- En... ¿En donde estoy?

Vulkan se hallaba en medio de lo que parecía ser un estacionamiento vacío dentro de un edificio. Una luz blanca envuelta en grises nieblas provenía del exterior, reflejándose en las paredes y columnas internas. Hacía frío, puesto que no se hallaba vestido más que con una camisa y pantalón celestes, sin calzado alguno que protegiera sus pies del frío suelo de alquitrán. Cualquiera que pasase por ahí, creería que el humano se trataba de un paciente de hospital que habría escapado de su habitación.

\- Oye... ahora que lo pienso... - se llevó una mano a la barbilla – Este parece un lugar como esos de la película "The Matrix", solo que con niebla. ¿Crees que podré moverme en cámara lenta, Naisha?... ¿Naisha?

No hubo respuesta. Aquel lugar estaba silencioso. Solo una niebla se aproximaba lentamente del exterior.

\- Es raro... Naisha siempre me responde... ¿Estará enojada? Puede que no, porque es una I.A. pero...

 _(I.A. = Inteligencia Artificial)_

\- ¿Héctor...? ¿Eres tú?

Vulkan miró a los lados por todo el estacionamiento, en busca de la voz que lo había llamado.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién me llama?

\- Héctor... - habló otra voz – Te extrañábamos... ¿Por qué nos dejaste?

\- Ehh... ¿Como voy a saberlo si ni siquiera sé quienes son?

\- Puede que seas un humano, pero eres querido por todos... – añadió una tercera voz, esta vez de mujer

\- Esa voz... La he oído antes

\- Por favor... vuelve...

\- ¡Ya en serio! - Vulkan ya estaba molesto - ¿¡Pueden decirme quienes son, en el nombre de Troya?!

De la niebla se aproximaron tres figuras que él conocía muy bien: Fox, Krystal y Falco surgieron entre el frío viento, llevando la misma ropa que Vulkan, aunque andaban con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Ustedes! - dijo sorprendido Vulkan - ¿Qué hacen en este lugar? Por cierto, su ropa les queda ridícula. Sin ofender, claro.

\- Héctor... - la voz de Fox parecía apagada – Te queremos...

\- ¿Eh?

\- Vuelve a nuestro lado... - habló Krystal

\- Pero si ya estoy aquí... ¿Son ciegos? Oh cierto, es que tienen los ojos cerrados.

\- No entiendes Héctor... - una sonrisa perversa apareció en el pico de Falco, al instante que su voz cambiaba - ¡Queremos tu carne!

Los ojos de los tres individuos se abrieron, revelando un brillo intenso que alternaba entre los colores del arcoiris, como si fuesen los coloridos focos de un teatro. Fox y Krystal mostraron la misma sonrisa de Falco, avanzando lentamente y extendiendo sus brazos hacia Vulkan, mientras una columna de fuego rosa surgía a espaldas de ellos

\- Oye oye... ¡Ustedes no son mis amigos! - advirtió - ¡Ellos no tienen los ojos así! Además, vi en una película en la que una chica miró así a un hombre y ambos terminaron en la cama, así que... ¡No gracias!

Vulkan alzó su brazo derecho y apuntó con el puño a ellos, pero no pasaba nada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué Tobías no responde? ¡Pistola estúpida!

\- Ven... Héctor... - repetía Krystal, sus ojos brillantes alternaban entre colores a una velocidad inimaginable y su voz hacía un temible eco, casi como si ella fuese cualquier cosa menos la verdadera Krystal que lo había consolado antes cuando estaba desesperado ante la idea de ser ejecutado en Corneria.

Vulkan alzó su brazo izquierdo, pero tampoco pasaba nada.

\- ¡Escudo Héctor! ¡No me falles ahora!

Al notar que la columna de fuego y sus falsos "amigos" estaban casi a un metro de él, Vulkan emprendió la carrera hacia el interior del estacionamiento.

\- ¡Yo me voy de aquí! ¡Váyanse a la mier...!

Chocó contra algo, cayendo al suelo. Cuando alzó la vista contempló al mismo conejo que se había encontrado antes, Theodore Hase.

\- Héctor... ¡Recuerda nuestra promesa! - vociferaba con ojos llorosos, mirando a Vulkan desde arriba – ¡Dijiste que nos protegeríamos el uno al otro! ¿¡Somos amigos, verdad?!

\- ¡Y-yo no te conozco! ¡Aléjate de mi!

Volvió a correr hacia otro lado, cuando algo horripilante se le cruzó en su camino.

Una figura esquelética, vestida con un bombín y traje formal blanco, con corbata de rayas negras y blancas. Las cavidades de sus ojos tenían un brillo rosa, como si fuesen sus pupilas, y emitía un aura oscura que daba pavor a todo el que lo viese.

\- No hay lugar al que escapar, humano... - pronunció el esqueleto con una voz tan profunda que resonaba en sus oídos – Lylat, Arcturus y Lybius son solo el comienzo. ¡Pronto... mi universo y el de ustedes estarán en la palma de mi mano!

\- ¡AHHHHHH!

Vulkan despertó. Estaba en medio de la habitación que le había preparado su amigo Fox, con una simple cama y una ventana con vista al espacio. Se hallaba empapado de sudor y tenía el cabello desarreglado, su corazón latía muy fuerte.

\- Percibo una intensa taquicardia acompañada de una sudoración excesiva – dijo una voz – Administrando tranquilizantes a nivel sanguíneo. ¿Se encuentra usted bien, señor Vulkan?

\- ¡Naisha! - vio que una esfera de luz flotaba en la palma de su mano – Tuve un sueño terrible... ¿Qué era ese esqueleto?

\- Emm... lamento informarle que la lectura de sueños está lejos de mis capacidades – anunció aquella voz femenina – Lo único que puedo hacer es especular en base a la actividad cerebral durante el sueño REM y...

\- Ya... no me llenes los ojos con esos gráficos e imágenes, por favor... y no seas tan formal conmigo...

\- Lo siento... cada cierto tiempo, la programación de mi comunicación se restaura a la que tiene por defecto y esta se refiere al usuario como "usted". Si lo prefiere, lo corregiré ahora mismo.

\- Bah no importa... – se pasó una mano por la cara, frotándose los ojos – En ese sueño aparecían mis amigos, pero diferentes...

Explicó todo cuanto podía recordar del sueño a la inteligencia artificial. Al finalizar, añadió lo siguiente:

\- ¿Quién carajo es ese conejo...? Siento que esta relacionado conmigo de alguna forma... Por otro lado, eso de que el universo sea conquistado me pone los pelos de punta. Yo creo que es mejor que le diga a Fox y a los demás sobre "eso", aunque... tras ese sueño... me da miedo la idea de verlos...

\- Me temo que no puedo permitir que haga eso, Vulkan. - dijo Naisha

\- ¡Pero si tarde o temprano lo descubrirán! Incluso, si Falco me vio desnudo aquel día debió haberse dado cuenta de inmediato, a menos que su interés por matarme haya sido mayor...

\- Lo siento Vulkan, pero mi deber es garantizar la seguridad de ambos. He comprobado que ellos saben demasiado, lo cual nos ha puesto a todos en situaciones donde nuestra vida podría peligrar.

\- Tu has visto las películas – explicó – El protagonista oculta un secreto muy importante y lo revela demasiado tarde cuando las cosas ya estaban jodidas. Si no les digo nada y ese esqueleto de mi sueño aparece, estamos muertos.

-No puedo basarme en cosas tan irracionales como las figuras que aparecen en los sueños, las cuales pueden ser catalogadas como alucinaciones – especificó Naisha – Reconozco que durante nuestra presentación estuvimos a punto de revelar "eso" pero si podemos evitar que sepan más de lo necesario, nuestras posibilidades de supervivencia aumentan en un 37,4%

\- Entonces... ¿Por qué tuve ese sueño? Las series que he visto dicen que los sueños predicen un futuro posible. Si no es así, ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Basándome en el relato que usted me proporcionó sobre el sueño, incluyendo los datos referentes a la naturaleza de los sueños, tomando en cuenta su adicción a los videojuegos, el anime, el manga y el furry, y añadiendo el curioso sentimiento de afecto que experimenta hacia los y las cornerianas que habitan esta nave... - analizó – Puedo establecer que hay un 45,1 % de posibilidades que se trataba de un sueño producido por su subconsciente debido a un latente deseo de salir del clóset. No es motivo de preocupación Vulkan, puesto que esta demostrado científicamente que-

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! - gritó molesto - ¡Apagate Naisha!

Dos horas después, en el puente de mando, Fox, acompañado por algunos miembros del equipo, avistaron una enorme formación de gas en forma de "Y" enfrente de la nave.

\- Estamos llegando al Sector Y – anunció ROB – En treinta minutos ingresaremos al cementerio de naves.

Fox estaba sonriente. Habían pasado dos días desde que salieron de Corneria, huyendo de la propia Armada de su nación que se había puesto en su contra. El viaje hacia el Sector Y fue bastante pacífico, no hubo señal alguna de la Armada de Corneria, ni tampoco de los Hijos de Venom o de cualquier otra amenaza que los estuviese asechando por el espacio exterior. En esos dos días, los mercenarios habían matado el tiempo jugando videojuegos, comiendo, viendo películas y series o simplemente paseándose por la nave y conversando de temas diversos.

Sin embargo, algo que lo intrigaba, era la reacción distante que había mostrado Vulkan en las últimas horas. Antenoche y ayer se había mostrado bastante alegre y amistoso. Por ejemplo, tenía una gran habilidad para los videojuegos y se pasaba todo el rato jugando con Fox, Slippy y Fay. Se podía decir que se había ganado la estima de casi todos, siendo que incluso Falco se había vuelto más abierto a él. Solo Peppy, ROB y Miyu se mostraban indiferentes al humano, mientras que Katt permanecía alerta.

No obstante, Fox observó que Vulkan se mostró temeroso aquella mañana, evadiéndolo a él, a Falco y a Krystal. "¿Qué le habrá pasado?" se preguntaba Fox. No podía obtener respuesta alguna de él si constantemente lo evitaba. Ni siquiera Slippy y Fay, con quienes pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo (aparte de él mismo) podían preguntarle acerca de su extraño comportamiento.

\- Oye... - dijo Falco al oído de Fox - Hoy en la hora del desayuno, nuestro cyborg ha estado muy distante... ¿Le sucedió algo?

\- No lo sé... - respondió con preocupación – Cuando le pregunté a Slippy y a Fay, ellos me dicen que él no quiere hablar de ello. No lo veo por aquí en el puente. Quizás esté enojado por algo, pero es mejor darle tiempo para que se sienta mejor.

En ese instante, Krystal observó más de cerca las pantallas holográficas que aumentaban la imagen que se veía por las ventanas.

\- Aún no entiendo – dijo – Si nuestro destino es Lybius, ¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?

\- Lybius se encuentra a 7 años luz de distancia – dijo Slippy – Tardaríamos casi un año en llegar sin la ayuda de portales interestelares. En el Sector Y se encuentran los restos de una vieja puerta espacial, si logramos activarla uniendo las partes correctas y calibrando la frecuencia... ¡Podremos llegar a Lybius en menos de un minuto!

\- Entiendo... - miró preocupadamente a la pantalla – Solo espero que no nos encontremos con una desagradable sorpresa.

\- Eso me recuerda... - Peppy presionó unos botones – Esta mañana recibimos una llamada de auxilio proveniente de este sector.

Los presentes se incorporaron de sus asientos

\- ¿Una llamada de auxilio – preguntó Fox - ¿Te refieres a un S.O.S.?

\- Así es – se ajustó los lentes – No lo había mostrado desde entonces puesto que esperaba que la mayoría de nosotros estuvieran presentes para oírla.

\- Vamos a ver.

ROB reprodujo el archivo de sonido que contenía el mensaje. La grabación tenía bastante estática, pero se podían distinguir bien las palabras:

" _\- ¿¡Estas CRR seguro de esto?!_

 _\- ¡Prefiero pasar el resto de mis CRR en una cárcel a morir en mil pedazos por esos CRR! ¡Al menos tengo la opción de escapar de una celda!_

 _¡PAF!_

 _\- ¿Que fue ese ruido? CRR_

 _\- ¡Hay un mosquito en mi cabina! ¿Es que no hay insecticida en esta CRR?_

 _\- ¡Callate y concéntrate en esquivar, lagarto tonto!_

 _\- ¡A ver si repites eso, CRR gato pulgoso!_

 _\- ¡Ya basta los dos! Como decía, ¡Estamos siendo atacados por... BOOM naves CRR Sector Y! ¡Se ocultan CRR y vuelven de la nada! ¡Es como si tuvieran algún dispositivo de camuflaCRR ¡Solicitamos ayuda rápido! ¡Nos tienen rodeados! ¡Repito! ¡Nos atacan naves del dom CRR ¡Nos tienen rodea CRR Sector Y!_

 _¡BONG!_

 _\- ¡Lo maté! ¡Maté a ese CRR mosquito!_

 _\- ¡Ya basta camaleón de mier... CRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

La transmisión acabó. Fox y Falco se miraron uno al otro.

\- ¿Acaso ellos eran...?

\- No, imposible – negó Falco rotundamente - ¡No pueden ser ellos!

\- Sea quien sea el remitente – intervino Peppy – Es algo que vamos a averiguar ahora mismo. No podemos dar marcha atrás, así que mantengamos los ojos bien abiertos.

Media hora más tarde, el Great Fox, acompañado por seis Arwings y la Cat Paw de Katt Monroe volaban a través del cementerio de naves del Sector Y. Vulkan, por su parte se había quedado en el Great Fox, acompañando a Peppy y a ROB en el puente. El humano carecía de los conocimientos básicos para el manejo de un Arwing y aventurarse en un lugar peligroso como aquel lugar significaría una muerte segura para él.

El Sector Y se ha caracterizado por la presencia de tormentas magnéticas y radiactivas, siendo que el polvo espacial de la "nebulosa" ioniza el sector haciendo que los sistemas eléctricos de algunas naves empiecen a fallar si se viaja demasiado cerca. Antaño, durante las Guerras Lylat, se había librado una feroz batalla espacial entre las fuerzas de Venom y la Armada de Corneria en este lugar, con la consecuente victoria Venomiana. Star Fox se encargó más tarde de las fuerzas de Venom que se habían establecido en la zona y desde entonces el lugar ha sido reducido a un simple cementerio de naves, rodeado de tormentas magnéticas ocasionales, siendo un buen refugio para piratas espaciales.

\- Hay algo que todavía no entiendo, Fox – dijo Miyu por radio - ¿Por qué debemos ir Lybius, si se supone que ahí se encuentran los responsables del ataque terrorista? ¿No sería como ir a la boca de la bestia?

\- Ya lo había dicho, Miyu. Es la única pista que tenemos – explicó – Héctor recuperó parte de su memoria en medio del ajetreo por el ataque y recordó que venía de Lybius, no de Gea como él pensaba. Esos dos individuos conocían a Héctor, sabían que era un cyborg y planeaban robar el Great Fox con el fin de hacer alguna clase de preparativo, tal y como ellos dijeron. Tengo la corazonada que Lylat se encuentra en peligro una vez más, por lo tanto, debemos averiguar todo lo que podamos para evitar que algo muy malo ocurra. Por otro lado, al tener la armada pisándonos los talones, no tenemos muchas opciones ¿No?

\- ¡Wow Fox! - rió Falco - ¡Si tus habilidades para el combate fueran tan formidables como tu explicación, seríamos el equipo más invencible de toda la galaxia!

\- Cállate Falco

Krystal miró a los alrededores, valiéndose del brillo reflejado en la chatarra que flotaba por el sector. Aún la enorme formación de gas con forma de "Y" se podía contemplar a un lado, emitiendo una gran luz verde amarillenta propia de una nebulosa. No había un solo movimiento a los alrededores, algo que inquietó mucho a la joven telépata de Cerinia.

\- Está silencioso – pensó – Muy silencioso... quizá yo debería...

Krystal se llevó una mano a la cabeza, concentrándose. Activó sus poderes telepáticos en busca de alguna señal. Krystal podía leer los sentimientos e intenciones de los demás, pero no los pensamientos con exactitud (Para nosotros sería como poder ver un dibujo con dibujos y títulos, pero no poder leer la parte escrita). No obstante, esto era suficiente para la ceriniana azul para captar algún peligro cerca y comunicárselo a sus compañeros.

No había peligro, por suerte, pero Krystal no pudo ignorar una señal que captó a un par de kilómetros de ahí. Una mezcla de ira y miedo llegó a su cabeza, la cual se hacía mas intensa al acercarse al lugar de origen. De inmediato abrió un canal de comunicaciones con Fox.

\- Fox. Siento una presencia a las 2. No parece ser hostil, pero sugiero que lo más prudente sería ir a investigar.

La imagen en pantalla de Fox afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Bien. ¡Falco! Tu y los demás sigan adelante en busca de las piezas del portal warp. Krystal y yo iremos a investigar.

\- ¡Recibido!

\- Yo iré por otro lado – informó Katt – Conozco bien este lugar y puedo hacer un rápido reconocimiento del área.

\- Esta bien Katt – dijo Falco – Pero asegurate de volver en una pieza.

\- ¡Ja ja ja! No me subestimes pajarito. En estos años he aprendido muchas cosas y podrás ver de lo que soy capaz.

Con estas últimas palabras, Katt dirigió su nave al lado opuesto al que fueron Krystal y Fox, mientras Falco, Slippy, Miyu y Fay continuaron su camino en paralelo a la ruta del Great Fox, en busca de las piezas vitales del portal interespacial que emplearían en su ruta hacia el sistema Lybius.

Krystal estaba feliz de andar con Fox a solas. No hubo muchas oportunidades desde que llegó Vulkan y mucho menos desde la inclusión de Miyu y Fay al equipo, con quienes había sembrado una gran amistad en los dos días de viaje en el Great Fox. Krystal estaba enamorada de Fox desde hace tiempo, poco después de que él la salvase de su prisión en el Planeta Sauria hace casi tres años. Sus verdes ojos, su heroísmo y corazón puro la habían cautivado.

Gracias a su telepatía podía percibir un sentimiento similar proveniente de su amado (sumado a ciertos pensamientos eróticos que la incomodaban un poco), pero no se atrevía a decir nada por temor a estar equivocada, pensando que quizá aquellos sentimientos eran los suyos propios e interferían en su concentración telepática. Krystal no haría movimiento alguno hasta oír una confesión directa de la boca de Fox.

Se podría decir que el mercenario Fox Mc Cloud estaba igualmente feliz de andar a solas con ella. Aún tenía en su mente la idea de la confesión. No lo había olvidado desde que dejó Corneria hace 2 días y no estaba en sus planes rendirse. Si iba a confesarse, lo haría, fuese cual fuese la respuesta de Krystal. El avance por el sector era lento y tranquilo, era el momento idóneo para hablar con ella. Por ello, pensó en cualquier tema que le permitiese iniciar una cálida conversación.

\- Emm, Krystal...

\- ¿Sí, Fox?

\- Estaba preguntándome... ¿Tú como ves a Héctor?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Fox vaciló. Tal vez debió buscar otro tema para conversar, pero ya era tarde.

\- Pues... - titubeó - ¿Lo ves como un amigo?

\- Naturalmente – respondió con una leve sonrisa – Él es miembro de nuestro equipo. ¿No es así? Incluso me salvó la vida, puedo decir que le estoy muy agradecida por ello.

\- Oh ya veo...

Hubo una pausa de unos segundos. Fox pensó que el tema era superfluo y que había hecho el ridículo, hasta que Krystal prosiguió el habla.

\- Aunque... En estos dos días, se me vino a la mente una imagen peculiar.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Digo... es solo un pensamiento tonto...

\- ¿De que se trata? - Fox había captado su interés

\- No quiero decírtelo.

\- Por favor, dímelo, no tengas vergüenza.

\- Es que... - reaccionó con timidez – Se van a reír de mí

\- No me voy a reír – indicó con confianza – Y estamos los dos solos, nadie nos va a escuchar.

Krystal tragó saliva y respiró profundamente.

\- Pues... A veces, Héctor actúa de una forma inocente y nos da ciertos problemas, como si fuese un niño... y nosotros dos somos quienes lo regañamos más de la mitad del tiempo.

\- ¿Si?

\- En cierto modo... eso me hizo pensar que... más que sus amigos, nosotros seríamos más como... sus hermanos mayores o... quizá como sus padres...

Luego de un momento de silencio, Fox soltó una carcajada ante las quejas de Krystal

\- ¡Dijiste que no te ibas a reír!

Entre risas, Fox ideó una rápida excusa para su reacción.

-N-no me rio por eso – aclaró – Sino porque, una vez pensé lo mismo que tú.

\- ¿Oh? ¿De verdad?

\- Si, así es.

\- O sea que tu...

Rápidamente, Fox dejó de reírse, cambiando su expresión hilarante a una ruborizada. Si el afirmaba que se veían como padre y madre, sería lo mismo que declararse ambos como pareja a nivel romántico. El mercenario pensó entonces que ya era el momento para revelar lo que sentía por ella. A fin de preparar la situación, desaceleró su nave Arwing, Krystal lo imitó.

\- Esto... esto... - titubeó Fox – Krystal... yo...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Yo, emm... quería decirte algo desde hace tiempo...

\- ¿E-en serio? ¿Qué es? - Krystal también estaba con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas, como si el momento que ella esperaba finalmente había llegado.

Fox cerró fuertemente los ojos. Sus manos le temblaban y luchaba por evitar que su voz sonara entrecortada por los nervios. Su respiración era intensa y el corazón le latía con rapidez.

\- K-Krystal... Yo... yo te...

\- ¿Si Fox?

\- ¡Y-yo... yo te a...!

\- ¡No puedo permitirte que hagas eso, Fox!

Fox y Krystal salieron de su ensueño en busca del origen de aquella voz familiar. No había imagen alguna en pantalla, aunque una débil señal de audio estaba siendo captada por la radio.

\- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Fox - ¿Quién habla?

Krystal se llevó una mano a la cabeza, volviendo a concentrarse en sus poderes telepáticos.

\- Esa señal... ¡Viene de alla!

Con ayuda de las lamparas reflectoras LED incorporadas a las naves, pudieron ver entre los trozos flotantes de chatarra, una cápsula de escape roja, con luces verdes y rojas a su alrededor que titilaban constantemente. Fox se acercó hasta una distancia prudencial y con ayuda de las lámparas pudo identificar rápidamente la identidad del piloto.

Vestido con una chaqueta púrpura de rayas rosadas, pantalones negros, una bufanda también rosada y un parche en el ojo. Un canino de pelaje gris y mirada enojada se hallaba en la cabina saludando con la mano con una sonrisa en su hocico. A continuación se llevó una mano a una de sus orejas, llevando un aparato de radio a manera de auriculares.

\- Fox Mc Cloud... - repitió la voz – De todas las personas con las que me tenía que encontrar, tenía que ser contigo... ¿Te importaría dejar de lado tu maldita confesión por un segundo y venir a socorrerme?

\- ¡Wolf!


	15. 15 - Amenaza Furtiva

**Muy buenas a todas y todos, luego de un largo tiempo de ausencia, aqui les tengo el nuevo episodio de Proyecto Lybius. Quiero agradecer a 3, Loney y MASTER CJ por sus comentarios. La verdad su apoyo significa mucho para mi.**

 **Antes de continuar, sugiero que vuelvan a leer los capítulos desde el inicio, puesto que han habido numerosos cambios en los episodios**

 **Uno de los cambios más importantes, es la sustitución del terrorista corneriano Evo Nykos del episodio 09 (Recuperemos el Great Fox!) por el terrorista Theodore Hase. Igualmente, el anterior Theodore Hase mencionado en el episodio 05 (El Tratado de Lybius) será sustituido por Herodes O'thae. Tambien habrán otros cambios menores, los cuales notarán a medida que avancen en la historia.**

 **Sin mas nada que añadir. Que disfruten el capitulo :)**

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, a varios kilómetros de ahí (si es que podemos expresarlo en un ambiente sin arriba y abajo como lo es el espacio exterior), el equipo comandado por Falco seguía su ruta a través de aquel laberinto de escombros del sector Y. Katt no había regresado aún de su misión de reconocimiento y el plumífero azul empezaba a hartarse por la monotonía del viaje en busca de unas simples piezas de un portal interestelar que los llevaría a un sistema estelar que marcaba la frontera entre la raza de Lylat y la raza humana. Falco ansiaba ver un poco de acción al menos, ansiaba combatir.

\- Esos dos deberían aprender a apagar la radio, o al menos ajustarlo a un canal cerrado – expresó con hastío. El equipo entero había escuchado la conversación entera que acontecía entre Fox y Krystal, incluyendo aquel intento de confesión, el cual había resultado hilarante para Slippy y Miyu.

\- Ay por favor Falco... ¡Eso fue divertido! - respondió el anfibio

\- Y romántico – añadió Fay, con un suspiro de admiración

\- En mi opinión deberían haberse confesado ya hace bastante tiempo. Es irritante ver dos personas tratando de revelar sus sentimientos hacia la persona que ama, cuando ya es evidente lo que uno siente por otro.

Falco nunca había sido alguien que entendiera sobre el amor, puesto que no se había molestado en buscar pareja alguna vez en su vida. EL ave consideraba las relaciones amorosas como un obstáculo en el sueño de volverse un espíritu libre volando por el espacio en su Arwing. Esto se reflejaba bien en su negativa a aceptar los sentimientos de Katt Monroe, a pesar que esta nunca se rendiría hasta tener en sus brazos al valiente ave que tanto amaba.

\- Tu nunca entiendes nada sobre el amor, Falco – intervino Miyu – Eres más frío que el polo sur de Fichina.

\- Soy así - respondió Falco sin importar el comentario de su amiga – Considero el romance una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Pero bien que tus plumas se tornan rojas cuando tienes a Katt cerca, ¿No?

Falco se sonrojó, molesto.

\- ¡E-eso es diferente! - expresó con vergüenza - ¿No has visto como es ella? ¿No te fijas en lo desvergonzada que es?

\- Si claro, lo que tu digas Falco – respondió Slippy seguido de varias risas por parte de las chicas

\- Jum... no tiene gracia – Falco trató de desviar el tema – De todas formas, es curioso que Fox y Krystal vean a nuestro cyborg como un hermanito, o hijo o algo así.

\- Eso es normal Falco – explicó Slippy calmadamente – Su actitud infantil y despreocupada lo hacen ver como un niño grande. Además, siendo un humano en un sistema solar carente de ellos le da la apariencia de un ser indefenso.

Falco se llevó una mano bajo el pico

\- No lo había visto de esa forma... tiene sentido

\- Por otro lado – añadió Slippy – Fox una vez me dijo que ya había conocido a un humano antes.

\- Eso ya lo sabía. Fox y yo nos hemos encontrado varios humanos en el torneo de Super Sma- ¡Ejem! Quiero decir, los hemos visto en nuestros viajes, aunque siempre se han mostrado hostiles a nosotros.

\- Pero esta vez es diferente. Fox me dijo que él y ese humano se hicieron amigos.

Falco y los chicos se mostraron sorprendidos. Fox era bien conocido por sus hazañas en las guerras Lylat, el planeta Sauria y la invasión Aparoide, pero poco se sabía de sus aventuras en el tiempo trascurrido entre los dos primeros sucesos ya mencionados.

\- ¿Hablas en serio Slippy? - preguntó Miyu

\- Así es -confirmó – Ocurrió un par de años después que te fuiste Falco. Angustiados por la falta de trabajo, nosotros intentamos buscar suerte en los límites del sistema Lylat, donde la jurisdicción Corneriana era baja y abundaban los cazarrecompensas. Fox dijo que conoció a ese humano allí, aunque el sabe los detalles al respec- ¡Oh!

\- ¿Que sucede Slippy?

Un brillo misterioso se alzaba entre los restos de chatarra del sector. El anfibio pensó que ya habían hallado su objetivo.

\- ¡Creo que encontramos una de las piezas! ¡Vamos allá!

Las cuatro naves fueron a toda marcha hacia el lugar indicado por Slippy. Este, sin embargo, se extrañaba que las lecturas del radar fueran mucho más intensas de lo que esperaba, pero decidió no darle importancia a ello y continuar su camino.

Falco estaba intrigado. Desde que abandonaron el Great Fox a varios kilómetros atrás, el viaje había acontecido en calma. Sus deseos por sentir el estrés y la emoción que adquiría durante los combates espaciales lo estaba impacientando, pero la llamada de socorro que recibió el equipo en la mañana le daba la idea que un peligro desconocido lo asechaba a él y sus amigos, lo que lo inquietaba más.

Una transmisión abierta proveniente del Arwing de Fay lo desvió de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Saben? - expresó alegre la cocker – Me parece muy lindo que Fox y Krystal vean a Vulky de esa forma.

\- ¿Eh? - Miyu reaccionó extrañada, su mas fiel amiga ya había estado actuando rara desde hace un tiempo - ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Pues, porque no me importaría que ellos dos se conviertan en mis cuñados o mis suegros...

\- Oh, entiendo... Espera, ¿¡Que dijis-

Un misil, proveniente de ninguna parte, hizo explosión frente a los ojos de Miyu. Si no fuese por una pieza de chatarra que se interpuso entre ambos, es seguro que el misil habría alcanzado a la propia lince en su cabina.

\- ¡Un ataque! - exclamó Falco

Un par de disparos láser hacia el grupo de Arwings alarmó al equipo. Las cuatro naves se dispersaron por la zona, esquivando los consecuentes disparos de misiles.

\- ¡Es una trampa! - gritó Miyu - ¡Nos estaban esperando!

\- ¡Pero no veo a nadie! - dijo Fay, alterada

\- ¡Yo tampoco! - Slippy miraba nervioso los controles de la cabina del Arwing – El radar no detecta nada en absoluto... ¡Espera! ¡Veo señales que aparecen y desaparecen!

Falco pudo ver que Slippy estaba en lo cierto. El choque y los escudos reflectores generados al aplicar las maniobras acrobáticas habían protegido la mayor parte de los ataques que recibía. No obstante, al no poder predecir el origen de los mismos, su nave había recibido algunos daños.

Pero si había algo que caracterizaba a Falco, era su capacidad de observación y sus buenos reflejos durante el combate. Una cualidad que compartía con su fiel amigo Fox. El ave, por unos segundos pudo contemplar a un lado de su cabina, que los misiles provenían de unos misteriosos objetos voladores, parecidos a Arwings. Estos desaparecían tras cada ráfaga de disparos, adquiriendo una textura brillante y eléctrica antes de desvanecerse en el espacio.

\- ¡Acabo de verlo Slippy! - anunció - ¡Son varias naves! ¡Aparecen y desaparecen con cada disparo!

\- ¡Camuflaje! - respondió el anfibio - ¡Debí haberlo sabido! ¡Están usando un dispositivo avanzado de camuflaje! ¡Debemos replegar- ¡Oh!

Frente a los ojos de Slippy se alzaba a lo lejos una estructura enorme anillada. En el centro de la misma, una pared verdosa y acuosa emitía un fuerte brillo que reflejaba sobre los escombros metálicos que la rodeaban. Varias naves espaciales entraban y salían de aquella "pared"

\- ¿Que es eso? - preguntó Fay, al fijarse en la estructura

\- ¡Es... es el portal! ¡El portal ya ha sido abierto! ¡Hay que avisar a Fox!

Hace varios minutos, lejos de allí, los Arwings de Krystal y Fox volaban de regreso al lugar donde se hallaba el Great Fox. La cápsula de escape de Wolf estaba adherida a la nave de Fox mediante un firme anclaje magnético. Fox ya había reconocido la voz del cánido gris en el mensaje de socorro de esa mañana, pero nunca esperaría encontrar a su mortífero rival de toda la vida en aquellas condiciones.

\- La próxima vez, asegúrense de no usar un canal abierto – río Wolf – Apuesto lo que quieras a que tu equipo escuchó tooooda la conversación.

\- Cállate Wolf... - respondió Fox, molesto

\- Oh vamos Foxy, ha pasado un tiempo ¿No es así? No nos veíamos desde lo de la invasión Aparoide. ¿Que tal te ha ido en tu efímero tiempo como Héroe de Corneria?

\- ¿Efímero?

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Eso es noticia en todo el Sistema Lylat! - respondió en tono burlón - "Fox, el Fugitivo de Corneria" Fox Mc Cloud junto a su equipo Star Fox, alzando sus propias armas contra el senado. En Corneria hay un escándalo y la gente pide explicaciones.

\- ¿Cómo?

Fox se hallaba sorprendido. Ignoraba la veloz caída de su reputación como salvador de Corneria en tan solo dos días. Era de entenderse que la gente estaba confundida por las acusaciones por parte de las autoridades de Corneria hacia los individuos que habían librado al planeta de la amenaza de Andross, y más tarde, de la invasión Aparoide. Era la primera vez que el pueblo corneriano se hallaba en un dilema tan profundo. Fox pensó que quizá sus acciones habían sido desmedidas, lamentando no haber hallado una solución más pacífica y diplomática.

\- Incluso te han puesto una recompensa a la cabeza, Fox – prosiguió Wolf – Recompensa que reclamaría, si no fuese porque también han puesto precio a la mía, ¡je je je!

\- No tiene gracia Wolf...

\- Vamos Fox, no te enojes... Has aprendido bien de mi sobre cómo convertirse en un criminal. Puedo decir que estoy orgulloso de ti.

¡Ya dejalo Wolf! - era evidente que él lo hacía para enojarlo – De cualquier forma, ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta tu equipo?

\- Es una larga historia – respondió con desgana – Y no es algo que te incumbe. De todas maneras, sugiero que tu y tu equipo recojan a mis compañeros y nos larguemos de aquí lo antes posible.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Lo mas seguro es que tus amigos ya se hayan encontrado con ellos.

\- ¿Quienes?

El ruido de una transmisión entrante alertó a Fox y a Krystal. Fox se apresuró a responder a la llamada.

\- ¡Aquí Fox! ¿Que sucede Slippy?

\- ¡Estamos siendo atacados, Fox! - su voz sonaba alterada – Son naves desconocidas. ¡Aparecen y desaparecen de la nada! ¡Están usando algún dispositivo de camuflaje!

\- ¿¡Camuflaje?!

Al mismo tiempo, Krystal dio un aviso.

\- ¡Fox! ¡Percibo algo hostil a las 2 en punto! ¡Va a disparar!

Rápido como un rayo, Fox desvió la trayectoria de su nave. Un potente láser pasó por delante de sus narices, sorprendiendo a Fox y a Wolf (este último anclado a un lado de la nave). Fox pudo ver por unos cortos segundos aquella nave de tonos negros y amarillos, decorado con un emblema desgastado de un sombrero de punta y un átomo.

\- Ese emblema... - los ojos de Fox se abrieron de sorpresa - ¡Es el Dominio Arturian!

La nave se desvanecía en un a bruma eléctrica mientras Fox y Krystal intentaban interceptarla. Justo en el momento de abrir fuego, la nave no estaba ahí.

\- Es inútil – dijo Wolf – Se esconden luego de disparar. Mi equipo fue derrotado por su maniobra de camuflaje. ¡Estos idiotas son muy astutos!

Un nuevo aviso de Krystal hizo que el zorro volviera a maniobrar evadiendo los ataques de misiles y láseres. Cada vez que intentaba contraatacar, la nave desaparecía y se desplazaba para romper el camuflaje y volver a disparar. Wolf estaba mareado e inquieto por aquellos vaivenes, un par de láseres por poco dan a su cápsula.

\- ¡Maldita sea Fox! ¡Te olvidas que estoy aquí! - protestó

\- Lo siento Wolf, pero si no esquivo, ambos morimos.

\- ¡Pero al menos busca otra forma de evadir los proyectiles! - señaló a los controles de la cápsula – ¡Recuerda que el difusor G de las naves solo tiene el 50% de rendimiento en comparación a los Wolfen y Arwing! ¡Los efectos secundarios de las maniobras son más notorios!

Fox sentía algo de culpa por tener a Wolf en esas condiciones, si bien era su rival mortífero, no compartía su afán por hacer sufrir a su enemigo y mucho menos de aquella forma tan deshonrosa.

\- Intenta aguantar, por favor. – pronunció – Nosotros saldremos de esta pronto, Wolf.

El mercenario siguió realizando las maniobras evasivas mientras devolvía el fuego con la esperanza de dar en el blanco. En una de esas ocasiones, sea por un descuido del piloto enemigo o por pura suerte, logró captar el patrón de ataque de la nave Arturian. Con la ayuda de Krystal logró predecir el lugar de aparición de la nave camuflada. Esta se preparaba para disparar sin contar que los cañones del Arwing lo apuntaban.

\- ¡Ya te tengo!

Un disparo láser cargado voló en dirección a la nave hostil antes que pudiera ocultarse. El rayo verde impactó sobre los alerones y el morro de la nave, averiando su sistema de camuflaje y provocando un daño crítico.

\- ¡Lo lograste Fox! - celebró Krystal - ¡Eres increíble!

\- Vamos Krystal – respondió avergonzado – No lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda.

De pronto, una transmisión abierta llegó a oídos de los tres cornerianos. Fox pudo ver en pantalla el rostro de un humano rubio de tez blanca, con un rostro comparable al de alguien llevado por el fanatismo y la devoción. El hombre profirió con todo el aire de los pulmones, un grito que resonó en los oídos de todos:

\- ¡POR LA HERMANDAAAAAAAAAD!

La nave Arturian voló en mil pedazos. La onda de choque alcanzó las naves, desestabilizándolas.  
Krystal quedó impactada ante tal acto suicida.

\- ¡Por todos los espíritus! ¿Qué fue eso?

\- No lo se – respondió Fox con serenidad – Pero es seguro que no nos enfrentamos a un enemigo común. Nuestros amigos deben estar en peligro. ¡Vamos allá!

En efecto. Falco y los demás se hallaban ocultos tras las ruinas de un crucero estelar no muy lejos del portal. El Arwing de Slippy había sufrido serios daños y no podía hacer más que esperar a que los escudos reflectores de su nave se recargasen. Fay y Miyu tampoco la habían pasado bien:

\- ¿¡Es que esos bastardos nunca se rinden?! - profirió Miyu, sus maniobras con el Arwing no habían servido mas que para esquivar los misiles que se avecinaban, puesto que eran lo único visible y evitable que provenía de sus enemigos

\- Parece que no, Miyu… - comentó Falco, mientras veía como algunos de los láseres enemigos volaban a través del espacio de chatarra – Lo peor de todo es que no sabemos cuantos son… No podemos hacer más nada que esperar aquí, mientras nos recuperamos.

\- ¿Eso nos dará tiempo para idear algún plan, Falco? - preguntó Slippy, inquieto

\- Eso no lo se, Slippy – meneó la cabeza, confundido – Nuestros enemigos son necios en sus objetivos, no pararán hasta volvernos pedazos.

\- Siiii… en pedacitos… ¡Muchos pedacitos!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quien dijo eso?

El equipo de Falco miró a todas partes en busca del origen de aquella voz sanguinaria que llegó a oídos de todos a través de la radio por transmisión abierta. Al plumífero azul le era bastante familiar esa voz penetrante y mortífera, razón por la cual negaba rotundamente la identidad del responsable.

\- No por favor… no… dime que no es él…

De pronto, una cápsula de escape salió de unos escombros frente a la nave de Falco, situándose muy cerca de la cabina de este. Una figura sombría, con ojos saltones llevados por un deseo de matar (o al menos eso parecía) ocupaba el asiento de la cápsula. Estaba herido, cubriéndose el brazo izquierdo con su verde y escamosa mano. Sobre su traje púrpura ajustado, se podía notar dos palabras: "Star Wolf"

\- ¡BOOO!

\- ¡AGH! - Falco dio un salto sobre su asiento, golpeándose la cabeza con el vidrio de la cabina- ¡Auch! ¡Maldita sea Leon!

\- ¡JAJAJAJA! - el camaleón soltó una risa alocada, mientras su cápsula seguía volando por encima de los Arwings - ¡Hubieras visto tu cara! ¡Que hilarante!

\- ¡Leon no!

\- ¡Leon si!

\- ¿Quien es él? - preguntó Fay, confundida

\- ¡Leon Powalski! - exclamó Slippy, con sorpresa - ¿Que hace aquí uno de los miembros de Star Wolf?

\- ¿Star Wolf? - Miyu frunció el ceño – Panther….

\- Amm… no se… - respondió Leon en tono sarcástico – Mis compañeros y yo estábamos volando por el Sector Y y pensamos que sería buena idea viajar en nuestras cápsulas de escape para contemplar detalladamente este paisaje hermoso lleno de radiación y chatarra voladora… ¿¡QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ, RENACUAJO?! ¿¡Acaso no recibieron la llamada de socorro?! ¡Por eso están aquí! ¿¡Verdad?!

\- En realidad no – habló Falco – Pudimos haberte ignorado y pasar de largo para concentrarnos en nuestra misión… ¿Y donde está tu jefe?

\- Pfff… ¿No sabías que tu jefe ya encontró a Wolf? ¿De hecho, no oyeron a Wolf cuando irrumpió en su coqueteo con esa zorra azul?

\- ¡OYE! ¡No hables así de Krystal! - protestó Miyu

\- ¿Así que Wolf fue el que…? - Falco bufó – ¡Bah! No importa ¿Y que hay del galán mujeriego? ¿Donde esta Panther?

Antes que Leon pudiese contestar esa pregunta, un par de disparos láser alcanzaron el lugar del escondite. Sus enemigos los habían descubierto.

\- Veo que tienen problemas… ¿Eh? - rió Leon – Esos fanáticos humanos son un verdadero dolor en el trasero.

\- ¿Dijiste human…? - una segunda ráfaga de disparos láser lo alarmó - ¡No importa! ¡Equipo! ¡Dispérsense! ¡Slippy! ¿Cómo esta tu escudo?

\- ¡Al 100%! ¡Este nene está en condiciones para luchar!

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Debemos movilizarnos mientras pensamos en un plan, y rápido!

Las naves de Fay, Miyu y Slippy partieron fuera del escondite. Falco estaba a punto de emprender vuelo, cuando recibió otro mensaje de Leon por radio.

\- Falco… sugiero que me lleves contigo – anunció – Sé sobre el patrón de ataque de las naves de estos tipos. Como un camaleón experto en camuflaje y emboscadas puedo… no, necesitarás mi ayuda si queremos sobrevivir.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tanto así que tu nave quedó destruida pidiendo auxilio?

\- ¡Oye! - gritó molesto - ¡Si no fuera por ese mosquito de mierda en mi cabina, habría podido acabar con ellos!

\- ¿Mosquito?

\- Asqueroso insecto… ¡Nadie bebe la sangre de los demás! ¡Solo yo! - palpó su brazo herido – Ojala no hubiera golpeado tan fuerte cuando se posó sobre los controles de la nave… ¡Auch! Mi brazo…

Falco meneó la cabeza

\- Me niego. No confío en ti. No puedo permitir que alguien como tu me guíe en…

Un misil enemigo impactó a pocos metros del Arwing de Falco.

\- Soy todo oídos, Leon.

\- ¡JAJAJA! ¡Eso fue muy rápido! ¡Que divertido!

\- ¿¡Me vas a decir tu plan o quieres que te deje aquí?!


End file.
